<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Blue Gladiator Firebird by metalhunterSPT</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669564">The Blue Gladiator Firebird</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalhunterSPT/pseuds/metalhunterSPT'>metalhunterSPT</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Life as a Teenage Robot, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Armor, Earth, Female Protagonist, Friendship, Gen, Giant Robots, High School, Humanity, Killer Robots, Male Protagonist, Male-Female Friendship, Mecha, Mechanics, Original Character(s), Robots, Science, Swords, Teenagers, Training, Transformation, robots have feelings too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:20:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>61,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalhunterSPT/pseuds/metalhunterSPT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(an AU of mlaatr) 20 years ago, an experimental giant robot was created to harness a powerful cosmic energy, but the project seemingly turned out to be a failure, but years later, that power would be needed to battle the forces of the cluster empire led by queen vexus! a new hero must emerge and fight alongside Jenny wakeman for the fate of the universe against the forces of evil!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p><strong>PLEASE NOTE</strong> : This story is based off of the show my life as a teenage robot, and is a mix of original work, and a written adaptation, of MLAATR, with an original storyline my life as teenage robot belongs to rob rezzetti, all OC, art, and video belongs to their original creator,</p>
<p>
        <strong>Dialogue Key </strong>
      </p>
<p>This - Normal writing</p>
<p>"This" - Character dialogue</p>
<p>"<em>This</em>" - Mental dialogue</p>
<p>"THIS" - Big or angry character dialogue</p>
<p><strong>"This" </strong>- Exaggerated character or recap dialogue</p>
<p><strong>"THIS" </strong>- Transformation announcement or calling attack dialogue</p>
<p><strong>THIS</strong> - "Same Bat Time, Same Bat Channel" cliffhanger dialogue</p>
<p>
        <strong>Background Music</strong>
      </p>
<p>Opening Theme (yet to decide)</p>
<p>Ending Theme (yet to decide)</p><hr/>
<p>
        <strong>Author's notes</strong>
      </p>
<p>
        <strong>I just want to tell you all how excited I am to be writing this story, for this fan fiction is driven by love for my life as a teenage robot, and my love for Giant Mecha, </strong>
      </p>
<p>
        <strong>I've been wanting to make this for a while, now this version of my life as a teenage robot will have an original storyline, with some episodes extended, with original events, and even some characters who deserved better receive a better future,</strong>
      </p>
<p>
        <strong>Some Constructive Feedback is appreciated, just know this is my first fanfic ever, so it might not live up to you expectations, don't be dirty or cuss at all,</strong>
      </p>
<p>
        <strong>But ill still have fun making this, </strong>
      </p>
<p>
        <strong>I hope you all enjoy this original adaptation of my life as a teenage robot as The Blue Gladiator Firebird!</strong>
      </p><hr/>
<p>
        <strong>PROLOGUE</strong>
      </p>
<p>
        <strong>Time 20 years ago...</strong>
      </p>
<p>
        <em>From the farthest corners of the universe...the battle of light and darkness has many shapes...It changes throughout time like an endless dream...with little to no hope to ever wake up from...</em>
      </p>
<p>
        <em>On a distant planet, far from the farthest corners of the universe...there existed a rich source of a destructive yet life giving energy, where much life on the planet had thrived, where many inhabitants had lived and thrived with the energy...</em>
      </p>
<p>
        <em>But, like many ages ago, there were those who wanted that kind of power for themselves...and thus a war had spanned across the planet as well as it's polar opposite, of the energy itself, </em>
      </p>
<p>
        <em>The bitter fighting had left the planet of the destructive energy barren, and therefore unstable, thus, the inhabitants eventually gave up on the war and hope for living on the planet and thus sought to find new life on the universe...one free from war...</em>
      </p>
<p>
        <em>
          <strong>BOOOOOOOOMMM!</strong>
        </em>
      </p>
<p>
        <em>Eventually the planet itself was destroyed by the effects of the war, and much of the energy it originated from, but one of the rocks carrying the energy went in a completely different direction, towards a far away planet, full of life and wonders...and even a new hope...</em>
      </p>
<p>
        <em>And now, a new battle between light and darkness, is about to begin...</em>
      </p>
<p>
        <em>This is the story of the Blue Gladiator, Firebird...</em>
      </p><hr/>
<p>
        <strong>hi! thank you for taking the time to read this fanfiction, this is my first time trying to create an original story based off of a show, namely, my life as a teenage robot, so any feedback even if it's constructive, and support is appreciated! </strong>
      </p>
<p>
        <strong>please leave a comment, vote, like and follow my profile, if you'd like to see more!</strong>
      </p>
<p>
        <strong>thanks again! and enjoy this fanfiction!</strong>
      </p></div></div></div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Firebird Begins part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>one day in tremorton neighborhood, three boys were playing a game of baseball when the balls hits the window of a nearby house, when they try to reclaim their baseball, they not only encounter a teenage robot with feelings and desires, but a whole other world of possibilities, heroics and awesome power!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>20 years later... </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Present Day</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Date Monday June 14th </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Time 1:30 pm</strong>
</p><p>It was a beautiful day in a town called Tremerton, over in the distance was a large but average neighborhood, in a lush environment around near downtown, and the weather looked peaceful,</p><p>in a backyard in between two houses, a young man aged 7-8, was getting ready to throw a baseball, at two other young men one 16 with red spikey hair, and brown colored eyes and the other 17 with red-brown but smooth styles hair with green eyes,</p><p>they were playing baseball in that backyard between the two houses, one of them was holding a catcher and one of them held the baseball bat in hand, getting ready for the swing,</p><p>the young boy then spoke up as he got ready for the throw, "you guys ready for this?"</p><p>the other young man turned his head to his friend, and they both nodded as he got into swinging stance and said, "yeah, we're ready! throw the ball tuck!"</p><p>the young child, named tuck carbunckle, then started to wind up the ball, as the young man, got ready for the swing,</p><p>then tuck threw the ball, and the young man, then quickly swung his bat and made a hit on the ball, then tuck jumped up with catcher's mitten in hand, and barely caught the ball</p><p>while tuck was gathering his bearings from the catch, the young individual then got back to his swinging position, baseball bat in hand, "good throw! now, let's try that again!"</p><p>"alright!" spoke tuck as he stood up, and began to wind up again, the young men, already in position,</p><p>then after winding up, tuck threw the ball, and Tyler again made the hit, but this time the baseball ricocheted into a tree, then the brick wall, then to a pipe and finally into a glass window,</p><p>tuck then turned to his friends and was feeling embarrassed by the accident, "eh...too much?"</p><p>the red spikey haired young man then pointed at the house signaling him to go and bring back the ball for them, "bring the ball back tuck,"</p><p>tuck then turned around and then walked towards the big house, his friend, turned to tuck's older brother in concern, "are you sure about this brad?"</p><p>"yeah, don't worry Tyler, he'll be fine, hopefully..." said brad carbunckle assuringly,</p><p>tuck grumbled as he approached the door to the house "i'm sure this will be worth it..." he said as he then rang the doorbell, then he waited for the door to open, when...</p><p>
  <strong>THOOM!</strong>
</p><p>a loud earth shaking footstep was tuck's answer, as he then looked towards the door, "wha!? what was that!?"</p><p>
  <strong>THOOM!</strong>
</p><p>another loud footstep could be hard as tuck began to lose his footing, "a-an earthquake!?" he panicked as he frantically looked around his surroundings for the source of those footsteps,</p><p>
  <strong>THOOM!</strong>
</p><p>after one last earth shattering footstep, tuck lost his balance and fell to the ground, "WHA!"</p><p>as the door soon opened, the young child tuck lifted his head, and he saw, a large 6 foot female robot stood towering over tuck,</p><p>tuck could only watch in horror of the mechanical girl, as she again stopped forward, shaking the ground,</p><p>tuck shook as he closed his eyes and barley peeked, and saw the robot girl, offering him the ball back to him, but,</p><p>"aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"</p><p>he screamed in horror, in the fence near the house, Tyler and brad turned towards the sound of the cry for help startled,</p><p>"wha!? Tuck!" Tyler exclaimed as his heart raced for tuck's life as he quickly ran to tuck with brad following suit,</p><p>but by the Time they arrived the female robot had disappeared the door already closed without returning the baseball, but brad and Tyler still rushed over to tucks side as he layed on the ground still horrified by the experience,</p><p>"tuck! tuck! are you okay!?" exclaimed brad as he kneeled to examine tuck,</p><p>Tyler in worry, helped tuck up to his feet, and then checks on him, "tuck, what happened? tuck! what is it!?" he said in concern, as he wrapped his arms around him,</p><p>tuck horrified, could only spew out a few words, "r..r...r...r...robot.."</p><p>Tyler and brad were baffled by this, a robot? in a house like this!? "what!? a robot in a house like this!?" he questioned the young boy,</p><p>but brad had other thoughts "robot?" he said as he then walked towards the household door to knock,</p><p>"i'm serious! there's a robot in there! a scary robot!" tuck said regaining his composure temporally,</p><p>"Brad..." Tyler said, worried,</p><p>brad then knocked on the door and then turned around to face Tyler and tuck, "guys, relax! mrs Wakeman's WEIRD, but she's not a robot,"</p><p>then, the door opened to reveal a woman with grey hair, aged 55 and wearing red lab goggles, a black turtleneck, and a yellow Botton down lab coat with matched heels as she then exclaimed, "AND! I'm not deaf ether young man!"</p><p>brad was then embarrassed as he then regained composure, turning to face the woman known as Dr Nora Wakeman scratching the back of his head, "O-OH! sorry, miss Wakeman, tuck here was hyper ventilating about some..."robot"" he said as he looked at tuck,</p><p>"brad, its true, I saw it..." pleaded tuck as he looked at brad</p><p>"tuck, calm down," brad tried to assure him,</p><p>"robot? RIDICULOUS! never heard of such a thing..." dr Wakeman exclaimed, as she then turned to close the door when,</p><p>"THATS...what I said" as brad then stopped dr Wakeman form closing the door before asking one last favor, "anyway...outside of the whole robot thing, we accidentally threw our baseball into your house...can we have it back please?"</p><p>Dr Wakeman raised a brow "baseball?" she seem genuinely understanding until, "balderdash! never heard of such a thing!" as she then slammed the door in front of the threesome, startling them,</p><p>Brad placed his hands on his hips and looked towards the door, baffled, "never heard of baseball?" He said, puzzled, as he then turned to walk away, Tyler and tuck following soon after,</p><p>Brad placed a hand on his chin in thought as they were walking away, "...something funny's going on..."</p><p>Tyler, who had the same thoughts considering tuck's experience at the door looked at brad as they walked away from the house, "definitely, if there was a robot in there, and she claims she never saw one, or a baseball when tuck screamed at the top of his lungs when he tried to get inside..." he said,</p><p>"I'm telling ya! It's a robot conspiracy!" Tuck pleaded, wanting his friends to believe him,</p><p>Brad was irritated by tuck's pleas, "hey man, would you quit with all the stuff about a-" but before he could finish his sentence, he took a glance at the top window, and saw the same robot girl whom tuck just saw a few minutes ago, "...robot?..."</p><p>Tuck looked at brad seeing as though it looks like he believed him while Tyler also looked at the window with brad, and could just hardly believe his eyes! A robot girl! In the neighbor's house next to their house!</p><p>"Now do you believe me?" Asked tuck,</p><p>Tyler and brad then turned to each other trying to think wether they should get their baseball back, or, meet the robot girl on the house window seal above,</p><p>Brad then made his decision, "guys, I'm going up there,"</p><p>"Are you sure about that brad?" Asked Tyler,</p><p>"Yeah! That robot could be evil!" Said tuck in anxiety,</p><p>"Don't worry about it, worse case in scenario, we'll get our ball back," said brad as he then made his way to the house to climb up,</p><p>"brad wait!" Said tuck as he ran with Tyler over to the house, worried for his older brother's life,</p>
<hr/><p>High on the household top window, there watching was a large humanoid mechanical figure who looked like a teenage girl, she had white-grey mechanical skin, with some parts blue, and they resembled clothing, even some on her hairstyle, with pig tips, and even had eyes and a mouth, just like humans,</p><p>she watched the scene below her with excitement, almost as if she wished she was out there down below out into the world of humanity, she watched with excitement in her eyes until,</p><p>"<strong>XJ9!"</strong></p><p>A voice rang out through the room, the robot, Known as XJ9, built to be one the most advanced robots in the world, then hurried to her bed side where she was reading a book, as dr Nora wakeman, her creator, opened the door with a scornful face,</p><p>"It seems, that some young <strong>robot, </strong>has forgotten the <strong>rules</strong> of this household," she scolded, as she went around her creation's room, removing many things that anything to do with teenagers, "you were <strong>designed </strong>to be the robotic global response unit, and for <strong>one purpose,</strong> to protect the planet earth!"</p><p>She carried on as she continued to pick up the things from the room, "unless, your out saving the world, you should stay on your <strong>room</strong>!" She said she then approached XJ9, still reading her book, "you must avoid any unnecessary contact with the Human population, your existence is to remain secret to everyone, <strong>ESPECIALLY TEENAGERS!</strong>" She shouted at the top of her lungs as she swiped the book from her creation,</p><p>Dr wakeman then stood back, crossing her arms, looking disappointed, "...do I make myself clear? Xj9?"</p><p>"...Jenny..." the robot girl spoke up,</p><p>"What?" Questioned dr wakeman,</p><p>"<strong>Jenny! </strong>I changed my name to <strong>JENNY! </strong>Remember?" Jenny shouted angrily,</p><p>Dr wakeman sighed disgusted with her robotic daughter's behavior, where could she have gotten so wrong with her? Or rather...where has dr wakeman gone wrong, with the way she treated her daughter?</p><p>Jenny moped while sitting on her bed, and sighed, "what's the crisis today anyways? So I left my room for 30 seconds, nothing too bad," she said,</p><p>She then looked down onto the floor in sorrow, "mom...you just don't understand, saving the earth Just doesn't feel right to me, yet you never let me do ANYTHING but that...would a afternoon off even cause any harm?"</p><p>Jenny then stood up from her bed hold a pair of glasses, similar to her mother dr wakeman, "but no, it's always..." she then mimicked her voice to sound just like her creator, "XJ9, bust up that meteor, battle those aliens, but be back in your room, before 5:00," she then switched her audio to her normal voice,</p><p>"Meanwhile, <strong>nobody</strong> even knows my <strong>name</strong>!" Jenny vented her emotions "keeping it secret all the time what's the point!?" She said as she threw out her arms</p><p>Jenny then picked up a magazine about teenagers "instead of saving earth all the time, I'd like to have friends! And hang out like normal teenagers do!" She expressed her desires to live and be just like the humans,</p><p>But then jenny sadly sighed and slumped down, "but i'm a robot, and I've been built for battling aliens and monsters and all that..." she turned towards her reflection on the nearby mirror, loathing at her reflection and misery,</p><p>"Who would wanna even hangout with ugly heap of metal like me..." Jenny sadly said, and then repulsor blasted the mirror and shattering it to pieces,</p><p>dr wakeman, seeing her daughter in such a mood, patted on the bed next to her for her daughter to come over, "oh, honey, I understand how you feel," she spoke as Jenny then sat along side her mother/creator, "your powers after all, are still developing, and its bound to be a confusing time,"</p><p>then Wakeman got off the bedside, having assured Jenny of the future, "when you get a little older, you'll see things my way," she said</p><p>"now be a good robot, and watch those monitors," dr Wakeman said, then opened the door and prepare to leave her daughter alone again,</p><p>"yes ma'am," Jenny sighed in sadness and frustration</p><p>"...thats my XJ9..." dr Wakeman said, pleased with her daughter's answer as she left the room,</p><p>"...my name's Jenny," her daughter spoke again, irritated,</p><p>then a voice from the window seal "hi Jenny! my name's brad" brad said as he climbed into the semi technogcally advanced room, Jenny then quickly got up from her bed startled,</p><p>both individuals could hardly believe their eyes! "wow! a real life robot!" said brad,</p><p>"a real life teenager!" exclaimed Jenny in excitement, her dream coming true at last,</p><p>the two walked towards each other, "wow! look at that! and those! and that hair!" both brad and Jenny had giggled, and smiled at each other,</p><p>brad enthusiastically asked Jenny, "so, your a super hero who goes around the world having death defying adventures and defeating dastardly villains?" she asked the powerful yet sensitive robot girl</p><p>Jenny nodded in acknowledgment, "awesome!" said brad, in joy</p><p>"and your a teenager who goes to high school and meets other teens and hangs out with them?" asked Jenny, returning the sentiment to brad,</p><p>"yep!" said brad,</p><p>"sweet!" cheered Jenny,</p><p>brad then observed Jennys room in child-like wonder, "cool room! it's excellent! why's mrs Wakeman keeping the whole setup a secret?" he asked as he looked around,</p><p>Jennys eyes widened in horror and realization, knowing the consequences if brad remains in the house, "mom!" quickly, the robot girl held up brad and went towards the window seal, "if she finds you here, she'll unplug us both! you have to get out of here!" she exclaimed</p><p>brad then held her cold metal hand as he prepare to leave through the window, "okay, let's go outside!"</p><p>Jenny grew nervous, as she tried to move back, her arm still grabbed, "...I can't leave..."</p><p>brad then tugged on her mechanical arm "come on!"</p><p>both individuals struggled with each other as Jenny said "let..." then, her arm snapped off "...go!" brad then fell from the window</p><p>as brad plummeted down towards the ground, Tyler and tuck were horrified as they both shouted " BRAD!"</p><p>but then, a blue streak of light, Jenny went down to the ground before brad and caught him in her arms, just before he stuck the ground,</p><p>Tyler was relived "whew...brad..."</p><p>but tuck had other worries as he ran over to Jenny and began to kick her titanium armored leg, though they did nothing to her, being a powerful robot "let! go! of! my! brother! robot!"</p><p>"tuck! she saved his life!" shouted Tyler, seeking to relive tuck,</p><p>brad then came off of Jenny and kneeled towards tuck "don't stress it tuck! jenny's cool!" he said,</p><p>tuck placed his fists on his hips, "uh, excuse me we're talking about an evil robot cyborg, thingy, not 'Jenny'," he snarked,</p><p>Tyler was not convinced, "I dunno about that tuck, she doesn't look evil to me, besides, she saved his life and all that..." he said, hoping the child would not jump to such conclusions,</p><p>Jenny then started to turn around to fly back to her house, "uh guys...I gotta get back now..." she then activated her jets and started to hover,</p><p>"WAIT!" shouted Tyler, stopping Jenny,</p><p>"DON'T YOU WANNA...HANGOUT!?" shouted brad, catching Jennys attention as she fully stopped and turned around, bringing her back toward the ground,</p><p>"did you say you wanna hangout...with me!?" squealed Jenny,</p><p>Jenny had found true friends at last,</p>
<hr/><p>and so throughout the day, Jenny and her three new friends had many activities,</p><p>on the side of the road of the neighborhood, Tyler and brad were skateboarding down the road of the neighboring houses, with Jenny following on roller-skates,</p><p>tuck was on his own skateboard, doing his best to catch up, Jenny then went behind him and gave him a push to boost him to Tyler and brad, only to pass by them with a streak of flame,</p><p>a short time later, the four then had a water war, Tyler, brad and tuck each squirted each other with water guns, the battles took them to many parts of the neighbor hood, behind cars, bushes, and houses, eventually they managed to squirt Jenny short circuiting her,</p><p>behind a mailbox, tuck was just about to fire his water blaster, when a large jet stream of water blew him over, the source of the blast ruined out to be Jenny, who had gotten her water supply form the nearest fire hydrant,</p><p>later, tuck had sighted the nearest ice cream truck but when he came up to the sidewalk to greet him, the driver passed by him with a grim smile on his face,</p><p>Jenny happened to be nearby, tuck then reluctantly ask her for a favor, Jenny then converted her arms into twin magnets, and magnetized the ice cream truck back to them, the driver looking baffled as they then acquired the ice cream,</p>
<hr/><p>the four group of friends then each had their ice cream, thanking Jenny again,</p><p>"you know tuck, I'm not so sure, why you think she is an 'evil robot cyborg', she isn't that bad at all," said Tyler convinced of jenny's good nature,</p><p>"yeah, I guess, but still," said tuck, still not convinced,</p><p>Jenny was then having her first impression with ice cream, being a robot, she can't digest human food, tuck looked puzzled, Jenny, deciding to bite the bullet, shoved the ice cream into her mouth, and then rubbing her stomach, seemingly digesting the ice cream,</p><p>but Jenny knew the truth of the matter, as she then turned around, opened her stomach, and threw out the ice cream before it could short circuit her systems,</p><p>"hey! what are you doing?" asked brad, seemingly noticing something,</p><p>"n-nothing!" blushed Jenny as she turned her head to face her friends,</p><p>"no, your pigtips, they're freaking out," said brad, noticing jenny's hair tips moving around in her head,</p><p>"yeah, what's that all about?" asked Tyler also puzzled,</p><p>Jenny looked at her hair seeing what brad saw, her mechanical hair moving around, grabbed them in horror realizing what this means, "oh no! that's my remote emergency warning system! it tells me when the world is in life threatening danger! I better call home!" as one of her hair tips converted to a communication radar dish,</p><p>Over at the Wakeman residence, alarms were going off, and monitors showed something near earth's atmosphere, the computer systems then relayed a message to Jenny, warning her of the situation at hand, "<em><strong>alert! alert! giant asteroid approaching earth! please note: meteor will not burn in atmosphere, as it is now D-class, planet destroyer! 5 minutes until earth is destroyed!</strong></em>" spoke the computer in Jenny's room,</p><p>Jenny then cut off communications, looking frustrated and groaned "if this giant asteroid destroys the earth...i'll be grounded forever!"</p><p>"well that would be an awful way to live life..." said Tyler, worried of Jenny and how she lives with her mother only sending her out when she's needed,</p><p>"tell me about it..." groaned Jenny, but knowing she must not forget the consequences of what will happen, she then activated her jetpack and other thrusters, "stand back boys..." she said as she prepared to blast off,</p><p>Tuck's shirt then gets caught with one of jenny's thrusters, "uh...robot?" he asked but before he could say more, Jenny blasted off into space to face the asteroid,</p><p>"wow..." said Tyler in awe</p><p>"yeah! tuck, you gotta admit, for an 'evil robot cyborg thingy' Jennys pretty cool" said brad, also in awe then he noticed tuck wasn't responding, as Tyler and brad saw tuck was gone when Jenny took off "...tucker?"</p><p>Tyler's heart raced as he looked around for tuck, "tuck? tuck! TUCK!" he shouted at the top of his lungs worrying for the young child's life, and then looked at the sky with brad hoping tuck would be alright,</p>
<hr/><p>Jenny was soaring high in the skies with tuck hanging on to her for dear life, as they both reach the outside of the atmosphere, seeing the gigantic rock heading towards earth,</p><p>Jenny then activated her weapons, as she converted both of her arms into powerful laser cannons, and charged up energy, she then fired upon the meteor and in seconds it blew to pieces</p><p>but the battle wasn't over yet, as fragments of the meteor flew across space, still dropping towards earth, Jenny quickly dodged then all, then converted her arm into a spinning blade, slicing through a section of the meteor shower, then got in front of them,</p><p>Then she activated her drills and kicked a couple of the rocks with them, as she then activated even more of her weapons to destroy the meteorites, she use a spiked ball and chain, and then used a hammer at the rocks,</p><p>Then she activated even more of her weapons, with lasers at her jet boot, hair tips, and repulser ray blasts, seemingly as she then destroy all of the meteor fragments,</p><p>All but one,</p><p>Jenny wasted no time, as she then activated a lasso and wrapped around the remaining meteor to slow it down until it would burn in the atmosphere...</p><p>and burn it did, as Jenny was able to destroy the meteor entirely, and save the earth as she stood up triumphantly as brad and Tyler watched in awe,</p><p>but as she stood, an unexpected passenger came up from one of her jet wings, ash all over his face, and gasping desperately for air as he then fell to the ground,</p><p>"TUCK!" Tyler and brad shouted as they rushed over to him,</p><p>"tuck! are you okay? speak to me!" asked brad in worry, cradling his younger brother in his arms,</p><p>Jenny looked on in sorrow as Tyler walked over to brad, still craddling tuck,</p><p>"Jenny! what have you done! you <strong>BARBECUED</strong> my brother!" shouted brad as he shock tuck who was still gasping for air,</p><p>Tyler watched the scene unfold as he looked at tuck "I don't think she meant to..." he said,</p><p>"j-j-j-jen..." wheezed tuck, gasping for air still,</p><p>"shh...it's okay tuck, Jenny won't hurt you again," comforted brad, Jenny, looked guilty and then turned to walk away, knowing this was all her fault as Tyler looked on in sympathy,</p><p>Then, tuck spoke up, "j-j-jen-jen-jenny...IS SO COOL!"</p><p>Tyler and brad were take back by this but relieved to know tuck is alive and well, "re-really!?"</p><p>Tuckjumped up out of brads arms and towards Jenny, "yeah! you should've seen her guys! all her powers! and weapons! she totally wasted that rock!" he praised Jenny as she then put a hand behind her head, never receiving such praise before,</p><p>Tyler added on "I'll bet she did!"</p><p>"AND! she <strong>totally </strong>disobeyed her mother," said an observing dr wakeman form the window of the residence through a telescope, seeing everything, and was then pondering the punishment on Jenny...</p><p>But then again, the thoughts of their conversation, how Jenny just wants to have friends, and how lonely she really was, despite having her mother/creator by her side, and just wanted to live a teenage life like everyone else, this thought of jenny's misery and loneliness then moved her mother, that maybe, SHE was wrong...</p><p>"well...she's already saved the world today..." dr Wakeman said as she then walked away from the telescope "an afternoon off...can't cause much harm..." as she then turned off the equipment in the house and left the now dark room, leaving her daughter to her well deserved reward,</p>
<hr/><p>Then back at the spot where Jenny had landed, the four friends were still having fun, and having a conversation as she was showcasing some of her mechanical transformations,</p><p>"Wow jenny, your so cool!" said brad</p><p>"Thanks brad!" laughed Jenny</p><p>Tyler turned towards tuck "well, after what I've heard, I'm sure that this young lady is NO evil robot cyborg thingy huh tuck?" he said</p><p>Tuck chuckled, "defiantly!" now convinced of Jenny's good nature,</p><p>"heh, thanks! by the way, I never got you guys' names," chuckled Jenny,</p><p>"I'm tuck" said the young child</p><p>"hey i'm brad, his brother," said brad,</p><p>"and i'm Tyler!" said the young teenager,</p><p>"Tyler, brad, tuck, I've had a great time with you all, for the very first time, I got outside..." cherished Jenny,</p><p>"the first time you got outside?" asked Tyler in worry,</p><p>"yeah..." sighed Jenny</p><p>"wow, you must not get out very often," said brad, concerned</p><p>"no I don't because of mom..." Jenny then widened her eyes in horror and realization, "MOM! I gotta go! it was really great getting to hangout with you all! see ya!" she turned to leave,</p><p>"bye Jenny!" the three of them said</p><p>"we should try this again sometime!" suggested Tyler</p><p>"you bet!" said Jenny, but just before she left, "oh! I almost forgot!"</p><p>Jenny then passed up the lost baseball and passed it onto tuck who gladly accepted it with ease this time,</p><p>"cool! thanks!" thanked tuck as he held the baseball in his hand,</p><p>"your very welcome! bye!" said Jenny as she then flew away,</p><p>the group of friends looked on and waved her bye,</p><p>"so, what should we do now?" asked Tyler,</p><p>"we should probably go home, it's been quite a day..." said brad, seemingly tired out from today's events,</p><p>"I suppose, I can't wait for more baseball tomorrow!" cheered tuck</p><p>"yeah!" cheered Tyler, as the group of friends then left for home, having gone through an extraordinary day, in meeting the powerful robot, Jenny Wakeman,</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>time 6:50 pm</strong>
</p><p>That afternoon at the Wakeman residence, dr Wakeman was walking down the stairs of the semi technically advanced home of Jenny Wakeman she had congratulated her daughter on another job well today in protecting earth, even letting the fact that she made contact with the human population slide...</p><p>After a long mother-daughter discussion, Jenny had then decided to take her rest for tonight, her creator, dr Wakeman then retreated to her basement laboratory, to tinker and ponder,</p><p>Many thoughts were going through her head, her daughter made contact with the human population for the first time, and her daughter had dreams, and desires like humans, like dr Wakeman does,</p><p>But now that Jenny has made contact with the human world, what does this mean for both of them? granted she has been giving some thought in how she could do better with her daughter instead of keeping her in the house unless she is really needed, when the world is in danger,</p><p>But above all that, the misery and loneliness Jenny had expericend until now and also given her thought about how she was neglecting...another creation of hers...one who was built before Jenny/XJ9 was, and this made her wonder, if Jenny could make contact with the human world, would this other creation do the same? who was also built to be a defender of earth, but lacked the means,</p><p>Pondering the possibilities, dr Wakeman got up from her crafting table after assembling a contraption, she walked towards a secret hangar in her laboratory underneath, there, laid 3 vehicles...which was all part of dr Wakeman's other creation alongside Jenny,</p><p>Jenny at one point noticed it, but dr Wakeman told her it was not ready to protect the earth, as it was designed to be piloted and driven by humans, and dr Wakeman, she was in no such state to drive it...so, she left them underneath the earth, while checking up every once in a while,</p><p>If only someone, even one of jenny's new friends could step up to do what she can't, pilot such a creation of hers, to pilot those 3 vehicles to protect the earth alongside Jenny someday...</p><p>But something tells dr Wakeman, that someday, that someone who will pilot her other creation, may not be that very far away...</p><p>
  <strong>To Be Continued...</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please leave a comment, kudos, and follow my profile, if you'd like to see more!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Firebird Begins part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>10 weeks after meeting Jenny, Tyler, brad and tuck fall victim to the arrival of queen vexus and the cluster empire, who has their eyes set on enslaving Jenny as well humanity's extinction but as these events unfold, dr wakeman, in fearing Jenny might be converted for the cluster, may have something planned in which a certain young man will have to step up to...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>elsewhere...</strong>
</p><p>far in the distant cosmos of the universe...at a galaxy far from earth...there resided a planet, one, ruled by robotic beings, where machinery refined supreme, and where a oppressive empire resided, it was called, cluster prime...</p><p>all on the surface of the planet, where mechanical beings ruled, but with an environment, almost all too similar to earth, there were those who lived nearly in peace, and yet all too many of those who seek power, conquest and destruction, and they look like they had many of the means too...</p><p>and their ruler, was far from different, as deep within a large capital albeit, a giant palace of the mechanical city...</p><p>inside walked three insectoid robots, almost like troops, they both walked into a large corridor, where at the end laid a large royal door,</p><p>the large door soon opened to reveal a large throne room, but almost looked like a control room of sorts, with large circular window, which covered all sides of the large room on the upper section, over looking the city below,</p><p>on the phone itself, there laid a female insectoid robot, who seemed to be the queen herself, yellow and green were stripped all over her, and having the appearance of a robotic Egyptian pharaoh, with a crown with an orb on top of it, looking just like a ruthless queen herself,</p><p>the three beetle like robots stepped forward to their queen and kneeled, "queen vexus," they bowed,</p><p>their robotic queen, vexus, spoke up, "ah, my loyal subjects, I trust you've both completed the task I have sent you two to do?"</p><p>"yes my queen, the thrusters were implanted into the meteor like you said," spoke the first drone,</p><p>"the explosives were placed into it," said the second,</p><p>"and now, earth, is as good as destroyed," gloated the third,</p><p>vexus was delighted, "excellent," she praised</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>EARLIER...</strong>
</p><p>above the earth's atmosphere, a large rock was being upgraded and modified for the deadly collision to earth, as the three drones that were sent by their queen vexus, had placed many modifications to it,</p><p>then, over on the drone's communications, a voice rang out, "drones, is it ready to attack?"</p><p>"yes, my queen! we just finished putting the finishing touches on it!" said one of the drones.</p><p>"excellent! then activate the thrusters and let's begin the attack on the humans!" rang Vexus through the drone's channel,</p><p>"yes, my queen," said one the drones as he then pushed a button,</p><p>the thrusters that had been planted alongside many explosives, roared to life, as the drones then retreated back to cluster prime, the modifications giving it more then enough power to destroy the earth and bring about another ice age, had it not been for jenny's interference...</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>PRESENT TIME</strong>
</p><p>vexus, had set her sights upon the destruction of all humanity, and is a robot empress, who plots total robotic dominance over the entire universe "I think it's high time we see results, shall we?" she chimed,</p><p>"yes my queen," the drones spoke,</p><p>a large monitor rose from the side of the room, which was used to check up on interplanetary activity outside or inside the atmosphere, as the screen then flashed to life, and showed the planet earth intact, seeming that vexus' attack, had failed,</p><p>"what!? the planet lives!?" she shouted enraged, by her failure,</p><p>the drones shuddered in fear "but that's impossible! we placed many of our best technology on that rock!"</p><p>"surely the planet would not have survived!" panicked one of the drones,</p><p>"well surely, you haven't done your duties well enough!" yelled vexus</p><p>"w-well, surely the planet must've had some kind of defender!" spoke one of the drones,</p><p>"forgive us my queen! we were not expecting this!" shuddered one of the drones,</p><p>ENOUGH OF YOUR EXCUSES! I will see to what could have caused this failure, now GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" shouted vexus</p><p>the drones then fled in panic and fear, "y-yes my queen!"</p><p>sighing in disappointment, vexus slumped over on her throne, and pondering in her thoughts "fools they should have been able to accomplish such a simple task! But some kind of defender must have stopped such a meteor!"</p><p>deciding to check for details the robot queen vexus went through what her interplanetary spy had recorded, and found Jenny destroying the meteorite with ease, "her...she's quite a formidable opponent..." she pondered,</p><p>"it seems my old nemesis Nora had been quite busy in my absence...but that will not help her..." vexus gloated, already making her plans for Jenny,</p><p>"that robot will be very useful to me in my empire...but I must gather my many resources for my empire...it may take many earth weeks...but that robot will be mine! and so will the Entire planet will fall before the cluster empire!" vexus then a sinister laughter that echoed though her chamber, already setting her plans into motion by moving up with the cluster empire military to attack earth, but for now decided to watch Jenny from a distance...</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>10 WEEKS LATER...</strong>
</p><p>much had happened since the three teenagers met the powerful robotic creation of dr Wakeman, XJ9, who prefers to be called, "Jenny",</p><p>in the weeks that followed, dr Wakeman, then met the three teenagers that befriended her daughter, and so, after seeing how happy Jenny was, the many times she hung out with Tyler, brad, and tuck, she decided to enroll Jenny into high school...</p><p>through it wasn't perfect, Jenny was happy nonetheless, she was somewhat treated like an outcast, seeing that she was far different from the other students, being a robot,</p><p>and two fashionable school bullies the curst cousins brit and tiff, who were the most popular girls in tremorton high school, and therefore nearly trample anyone they saw unworthy of them, just like many of those who had riches, money, fame and power,</p><p>fortunately, Jenny had her friends stand by her, though it was still not easy,</p><p>still, it was great to be out in the world at long last, after being isolated in her room, it had seemed that her dream of living a teenage life seemed to have all but come true, despite there were times where she still had to attend to her duties as defender of earth...</p><p>meanwhile dr Wakeman had still had laments about her other creations she has locked away from the basement, but Jenny under stood the reason why she couldn't unleash it, and why her robotic daughter couldn't pilot it...but rather a young man would...and may not be that far away...</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>PRESENT DAY,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Date Tuesday August 19th 2014</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Time 9:30 am</strong>
</p><p>it was another beautiful morning in tremorton, as Tyler and his teenage friends were getting ready to face another day of school, this week, picture day was suppose to be underway the next day or so,</p><p>picture day at tremorton high school was to be held in the gymnasium, there many students would be there to have their photo taken for the school picture, which would show many of the students who particpaited,</p><p>but first, there was the day of work to be face which may be more interesting then they think, as Tyler walked down the stairs to meet up with his friends brad and tuck,</p><p>brad and tuck were just getting ready to leave as brad then noticed Tyler "morning Tyler!"</p><p>"good morning brad!" waved Tyler as he walked towards them, backpack strapped,</p><p>"so what day guys think we'll have going on at school today?" asked brad, wondering what today will bring,</p><p>"not too sure, who knows?" shrugged Tyler</p><p>"maybe a normal day at school," spectated tuck,</p><p>"or a pretty normal day of super heroing for Jenny" chuckled brad, knowing the many times Jenny had to leave school, to defend the planet from many disasters,</p><p>"most likely, brad" said Tyler</p><p>"well, either way it looks like we have a pretty good day ahead of us," said brad optimistically,</p><p>"I sure hope so brad..." mummered Tyler,</p><p>they were just about to take off for school when...</p><p>
  <strong>BOOOOOOOM!</strong>
</p><p>an explosion rocked the house and the wall from the left side from the three teenagers, had blasted open,</p><p>"AAH!" tuck panicked,</p><p>"what was that!?" shook Tyler and brad, looking around the room for the source of the explosion,</p><p>then three beetle like drones came out of the broken wall, with blasters in hand and pointed at the three teenagers,</p><p>"humans! in the name of the cluster, you are our prisoners!" boasted one of them, pointing his weapon at them,</p><p>tuck immediately panicked, hands already up, "p-prisoners?"</p><p>brad too, was baffled, granted, he had always, or somewhat been involved in Jenny's affairs of protecting the earth, but to happen right in front of you? "you can't be serious!" he said</p><p>Tyler could hardly believe it either, an attack happening in front of him, Jenny might handle it, but she might take a while, but, someone has to step in, "no way we're gonna be prisoners to you!" he shouted,</p><p>the cluster drone pointed his gun at Tyler, "you sure about that human? you might wanna reconsider that, if you don't wanna become scrap metal," he threatened,</p><p>"Tyler!" brad and tuck yelped</p><p>Tyler gritted his teeth, "do what you want..." he snarled, "but we won't be letting you push us around!"</p><p>"Tyler..." worried brad,</p><p>"I'd consider this is I were you..." shuddered tuck</p><p>Tyler looked at tucker a few seconds, "tuck..." he then turned to face the drones, "i'm not gonna stand here and watch them try to enslave for no reason at all!" he shouted, seemingly stepping in for Jenny</p><p>the drone snickered in amusement, "I'd admire your courage...neglecting the chance to become a slave to the cluster empire..." he then aimed his gun att Tyler, "very well, then you'll be scrap metal!"</p><p>"Tyler!" yelped brad and tuck</p><p>Tyler then dashed towards the cluster drone before he could fire his gun and threw a punch at him, but the drone countered by cross hi arm with the human's, and then knocked him back,</p><p>"oof!" grunted Tyler as he fell on the floor,</p><p>"foolish human! you cannot win!" gloated the cluster drone as he then fired his weapon,</p><p>"Tyler! be careful!" as Tyler barely managed to dodge the deadly laser as brad did the same, hurtling tuck to the floor, as the gunfire ensured,</p><p>"he'll turn you to scrap!" worried tuck</p><p>then the gunfire ceased temporally, "I would listen to your human friends," gloated a drone, "resistance is futile, you are all about to become slaves of the cluster empire, wether you agree or not!"</p><p>Tyler staggers to his feet, only on one knee, and looked behind the drones to see a familiar female figure, "well, I may not be enough to handle you guys..." he then pointed behind the drones, "but she, sure as heck is!"</p><p>"what!?" yelped the three drones, as they then saw the figure...revealing to be, Jenny!</p><p>"might wanna leave them alone if I were you guys..." she warned, two laser cannons already in hand,</p><p>"that's her!" yelped one of the drones,</p><p>"the earth defender who foiled our plans 10 earth weeks ago!" shouted another,</p><p>"bring her to our queen along with the humans!" ordered a third, remembering vexus' orders for them, and pointing a gun at Jenny,</p><p>"not on my watch!" she said, firing a laser blast at one of the drones,</p><p>Jenny started to fight the three cluster drones, they each fired their blasters at each other, the battle grew fierce,</p><p>Tyler quickly got up on his feet, rushing to brad and tuck, "quickly! while she fights them this is our chance to escape!" he suggested,</p><p>"you got it!" agreed brad,</p><p>"no arguments here!" yelped tuck as they all quickly retreated,</p><p>one of the drones immediately took notice, "stop the humans from escaping!" he ordered "they must not be allowed to leave here alive!"</p><p>but was quickly stopped by Jenny who blasted him to bits, "I don't think so!"</p><p>the battle then raged on as the two remaining drones tried to blast Jenny as she then did the same, eventually taking the battle outside, to their backyard, one of the drones then destroyed in the crossfire,</p><p>the remaining drone got up on his feet, "this isn't working at all!" he then called for reinforcements, "drones! surround her!"</p><p>then a portal opened and an entire squadron of drone reinforcements arrived to battle Jenny, as she then blasted many of them, and then performed many kicks and punches at them, making short work at the reinforcement squadron,</p><p>then, she was caught by surprise by two other drones, then many more came swarming their way to Jenny, eventually, entangling her in a bind,</p><p>"h-hey!" Jenny struggled,</p><p>Tyler, brad and tuck wile trying escape beside their house, now damaged, looked to see Jenny in a pinch, the first time they saw her like this in a while,</p><p>"Jenny!" they yelped!</p><p>one of the cluster drones eyes' flashed, "we have her! send her to the queen!" he ordered,</p><p>more drones trapped Jenny as they began to drag her towards the sky to a large portal, getting closer to completing their mission,</p><p>near Jenny's house dr Wakeman looked to see what was happening, and saw her daughter trapped, "XJ9!"she shouted in worry</p><p>"mom!" Jenny worried, at the saddened look on her mother's face seeing her beloved daughter dragged away in the sky,</p><p>then vexus came down from the portal already laughing wickedly, gloating over her prize, "well, well, well," she snickered, "so this is the "defender" that foiled my plan for that meteor that my minions adjusted, that was supposed too destroy this pitiful world,"</p><p>"well, I guess you could say that," acknowledged Jenny,</p><p>"well, either way you'll make a fine addition to my empire..." vexus told, already relishing her victory,</p><p>"I don't, think so!" struggled Jenny, trying to escape her bonds,</p><p>vexus snickered as Jenny tried to escape, "well, I don't think you'd have much choice in the manner..."</p><p>"Jenny!" shouted brad,</p><p>"I think this just got creepier then it already has," shuddered tuck,</p><p>"let her go!" shouted Tyler to vexus,</p><p>dr wakeman looked at vexus and the cluster drones, with worry, and showed a look of one's fear realized, "<em>I never thought they would return,"</em> she thought,</p><p>vexus then turned her head to Tyler, "I'm afraid I cannot," she said, "you see, since she was able to foil my plot of using a large meteorite to destroy the earth she would be an excellent addition to the cluster empire..."</p><p>"empire?" questioned brad,</p><p>"what's this all about!?" interrogated Tyler</p><p>"what would you want with me!?" asked Jenny,</p><p>"my...aren't we noisy now are we?" said vexus, annoyed, "the cluster race shall rule this entire planet as all robots should! I am their queen vexus! And soon this darling shall be my faithful servant...but don't worry I'll leave you all with a playmate, come forth my minion!"</p><p>vexus then waved a hand, then a portal came form the backyard of brad and tuck's house, and out of the portal, out came a much bigger cluster drone, with claws, horns, and 4 tipped wings, it's 4 red eyes flashed brightly</p><p>"okay, that's definitely not a playmate!" brad spoke,</p><p>"n-n-n-no..." shook tuck as he hid behind brad,</p><p>Tyler then after looking at the gigantic robotic bug in front of them, he turned his attention to vexus "...give Jenny back!" he shouted,</p><p>"I'm afraid I cannot," the cluster queen snickered, "I must be off then, farewell," she laughed as she went through the portal with Jenny,"</p><p>"Jenny!" yelled brad</p><p>"XJ9!" worried her mother, dr wakeman,</p><p>the mega cluster drone then pointed one of his mechanical claws towards the humans before him, "now I get to have some fun with you pathetic humans!" he laughed as he marched towards them</p><p>"run!" yelled tuck,</p><p>and run they did, the mega cluster drone sent the four humans running in multiple directions, knowing that, without Jenny, they were helpless against the mega cluster drone,</p><p>"man! this is one heck of a morning!" panted brad still fleeing from the giant enforcer</p><p>"you think!?" yelped Tyler</p><p>"well I'd rather be in home than being chased around by a scary giant bug robot!" panicked tuck</p><p>"hang on! I have a plan!" yelped dr wakeman as she ran with them,</p><p>"you worms can't run forever!" shouted the mega cluster drone as he continued to chase them, he then fire a beam from on of his claws at the palm,</p><p>"gah!" yelped Tyler as the group narrowly dodged the laser beam, making a big explosion on the ground, causing a big fire,</p><p>"I hope dr wakeman knows what she"s doing!" worried brad, still running for his life,</p><p>the mega cluster drone then aimed his arm cannon again, "I'll destroy you all!" he laughed, but then got hit in the head by a couple of small rocks, turning his attention to tuck "hmm?"</p><p>"uh-uh i...uh...I gotta go..." shook tuck as he slowly walked away then ran again,</p><p>"enough playing around! this time your scrap metal!" announced the mega cluster drone as he again gave chase to the four humans,</p><p>"you said you had a plan dr wakeman!" reprimanded Tyler</p><p>"I think I do and right now, it involves running for the hills!" screamed dr wakeman as she ran faster,</p><p>"well, that's not a plan!" rebuked brad</p><p>"well, we have to make it out alive somehow!" spoke Tyler, now running faster,</p><p>the mega cluster drone continued to give chase still, eventually cornering them at a fence, as he laughed, "this is it for all of you!"</p><p>"it's a dead end!" said brad,</p><p>"we have no way out!" panicked tuck"</p><p>Tyler looked grim at the giant drone "Jenny..." he worried,</p><p>the mega cluster drone closed in on the four humans, and chuckled darkly, "you foolish humans should have accepted our offer to become slaves to the cluster empire!" he then aimed his twin arm cannons at his prey, and started charging up "for those who do not serve the cluster, this is their fate!" he gloated,</p><p>"well, it's been nice knowing you guys..." shook tuck, losing hope,</p><p>"yeah tuck," spoke brad as he knelt down to hug his younger brother,</p><p>"...this can't be it!' spoke Tyler as he looked down on the ground, waiting for the drone to finish them off,</p><p>but then, a portal appeared and a blue-silver mechanical figure came out, overwhelming 15 cluster drones, it was Jenny! whoo barely managed to escape vexus' clutches,</p><p>"what!? it can't be!" spoke the surprised mega cluster drone looking at the scene above,</p><p>"Jenny!" exclaimed the 3 teens</p><p>"sorry I'm late guys!" reassured Jenny as she the swooped down to take on the mega cluster drone,</p><p>Jenny swooped down and traded blows with the mega cluster drone, making some dents as she unleashed a spike ball and chain on the mechanical enforcer,</p><p>"graa!" groaned the mega cluster drone as he fired his lasers, as Jenny then fought back with lasers of her own destroying some parts of the mega cluster drone, and knocking him back a few feet,</p><p>the mega cluster drone staggered to his feet undecided to retreat, knowing that Jenny was more then a match for him, "you'll...pay for this!..." as he retreated to another portal, to cluster prime</p><p>"oh, XJ9! thank goodness your okay!" said dr wakeman, relived of jenny's safety</p><p>"thanks mother!" cheered Jenny, still flying above them,</p><p>then vexus swooped down from the portal, to face Jenny, "well done not only have the humans survived my mega cluster drone but you also defeated 15 of my drones, but! We are legion!" she gloated over her army's power "One day soon you will join the cluster empire and together we will enslave the earth and humanity!"</p><p>Jenny then faced vexus, guns at the ready, "as much as I'd like to take up on the offer...I'm not so much into the "enslavement the human race thing"! So I'll never join the cluster!" as she aimed her blasters at vexus</p><p>vexus only snickered, "you may think so...but you'll be a part of the cluster before you can even blink!" she spoke as she then activated a sprayer of blinding green mist around Jenny,</p><p>"Jenny!" her friends below worried, as they saw Jenny cough,</p><p>then, vexus unleashed another of her devices, a nanobot was real to launch from her arm, "now it is time to do your worst my pet! go! and corrupt XJ9 from the inside!" she ordered as she shot the nanobot into jenny's systems, vexus then slashed open a portal to cluster prime, "be seeing you," she gestured as she went through the portal,</p><p>"Jenny! are you alright?" worried Tyler,</p><p>"yeah," cough Jenny, as soon, the mist around her started to clear, "gee, what a witch!"</p><p>"you can say <strong>that </strong>again," returned Tyler</p><p>"well, I'm glad to see my little girl is alright!" said dr wakeman,</p><p>"yeah," said brad but then wondered about the mysterious robots that attacked them this morning "what were those thing anyways?"</p><p>"<strong>that</strong>, was the cluster, I'll explain more inside the house, follow me," dr wakeman explained as they then went inside jenny's house,</p>
<hr/><p>in the basement underneath the stately wakeman residence, dr wakeman took Tyler, brad, tuck and Jenny down below, they all sat down while dr wakeman went over to the viewing screen, almost similar to a powerpoint presentation,</p><p>on the screen, the projector showed an image of the cluster drones they had just encountered,</p><p>"now, these robots you have seen today are called, the cluster," dr wakeman explained, "They are a race of only robots who seek to Conquer the planet earth by any means necessary even if it means destroying it,"</p><p>jenny's eyes narrowed, "not if I can help it..."</p><p>"you got that right!" said brad enthuasticly,</p><p>"but don't underestimate them," cautioned dr wakeman, as the projected then showed an image of vexus the cluster empire's queen, "their queen vexus is immensely cunning as well as her army! It's likely at this moment she may want XJ-9 for her own personal ends...if she falls to the hands of the cluster...they will be unstoppable..."</p><p>Tyler grew worried, "no doubt about it," he said, "with such an array of weaponry and such..."</p><p>Jenny stood up, "well they're gonna have to use everything they have if they want me!" she spoke</p><p>"I'd think she'd best for fighting those bug alien robots while we just sit it out on the sidelines..." stated tuck nervously,</p><p>Tyler turned to tuck, "but tuck...what if they DID get her to their side? It's like Dr. Wakeman says they'll be unstoppable!" he said, worried about the grim possibilities of the world being helpless without Jenny,</p><p>Jenny huffed, "well, I'd like to see them tr-" before she could finish, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, "argh!" she then held her stomach, making the others stand up as well, "that was weird...it's like not I indigested something..." she said,</p><p>brad went over to jenny's side, as she held her stomach, "yeah, it's probably just rob stomach bug," he said,</p><p>"yeah, let's hope so brad," said tuck as he went over to his older brother's side,</p><p>Tyler lowered his head in worry, considering today's events, he knew he and his would be helpless against vexus, with Jenny on her side and how he tried to fight them but utterly failed, how would they even hope to protect themselves without Jenny? who would step when no one else can?</p><p>Tyler then looked at dr wakeman, "...dr wakeman, should Jenny ever fall into the clusters hands...how will we be able to protect the earth?" he asked her,</p><p>dr wakeman lowered her head in thought, this young man, in front of her, is asking how he can help out against the forces of evil alongside Jenny, he didn't look like much, but then again, ther was her other creation, that s meant to be driven by humans, maybe this young man, could help after all?</p><p>" well...I think there is something ...but I think I may need you to come down with me young man" told dr wakeman, "...the rest of you your free to go at high school,"</p><p>"great! thanks mom!" cheered Jenny as she set off to high school</p><p>"wait up for me!" spoke brad, as he followed jenny,</p><p>"alright, I guess I'll just stay here then," groaned tuck</p><p>"alright let's at least make this quick I don't wanna be late," spoke Tyler as he went to dr wakeman,</p><p>"right, follow me," told dr wakeman, as he led Tyler away,</p><p>dr wakeman then led Tyler downstairs, down to an entrance to a secret underground hangar, seeing to it that Tyler sees her other defender of earth, they soon neared the door,</p><p>"in all my years as a scientist..." chimed dr wakeman, "XJ-9 wasn't the only robot I ever created to protect the planet earth..."</p><p>"there's more?" asked Tyler</p><p>dr wakeman nodded "behind this very door..." she announced, "..lies what maybe one of my greatest creations before the XJ-9 series of robots...from something much greater..." she then opened the door, "behold...young man..."</p><p>Tyler could hardly believe his eyes, dr wakeman opened the door to a large hangar which held up three vehicles, one looked like a tanker, one looked like a speeder, and one looked like a jet, almost as if they were meant to Be a part of something greater...</p><p>"these, are your other super fighting robots?" asked Tyler in awe,</p><p>"yes," answered dr wakeman, "they were my finest creations during my career as part of skyway patrol,"</p><p>"skyway patrol?" wondered tyler "When was that dr wakeman?"</p><p>"oh that was years and years ago, 20 years to be precise..." answered dr wakeman as she then recalled the vehicles' creation back then,</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>20 YEARS AGO</strong>
</p><p>dr wakeman in years prior, was once a volunteer of an intergalactic defense organization known as skyway patrol, which was formed during the first intergalactic war, which occurred on a series of constant alien attacks, skyway patrol fought on all fronts, but eventually, the war ended when they constructed an ultimate weapon that would end the war for earth,</p><p>after the war, before she retired, dr wakeman sought to create new means of defense, and she saw her chance when an asteroid, carrying powerful cosmic energy, crash landed on earth,</p><p>immediately, skyway patrol ordered an investigation of the crash site and found the meteor and the source of the energy readings, the scientists even the supreme commander himself, sought to harness this cosmic energy for means of defense, and possibly, for peace itself,</p><p>dr wakeman was immediately ordered to get a project underway, to create a giant robot, who's primary power source would be the cosmic energy, found from the meteor, and this gigantic robot would be dubbed, "Firebird"</p><p>firebird would be formed from 3 vehicles, a small tanker, a small speeder, and a scout jet, when combined they would be able to form firebird!</p><p>each vehicle were equipped with much combat weaponry as possible, even more if the project is a success, including the concept of giant robots, armored with extra hard titanium alloy, and while the transformation mechanism is tested, it was powered by the normal military power sources,</p><p>the transformation, after much trial and error, was successful, now, the project was nearing it's final phase, injecting firebird with the acquired cosmic energy...</p><p>at the laboratory at skyway patrol head quarters, firebird, was being connected to many tubes and pipes, all leading to the main reactors, which would swap out the normal power sources with the cosmic energy,</p><p>as dr wakeman and her colleagues were under going the final preparations for the energy transfusion, the skyway patrol supreme commander went down to see everything through...</p><p>"dr wakeman, report on the project at hand," commanded the highest ranking officer,</p><p>"supreme commander, I could say, we're making progress," reported the young dr wakeman, "take a look here,"</p><p>she pointed towards a diagnostics screen showing the many trials firebird's 3 vehicles had faced throughout the project,</p><p>a sky way patrol scientist went up and went over many screens, "mechanisms were successful, weapons systems installed, targeting system 85% accuracy, vehicle diagnostics data completed, many tests were undergone, all using the usual military power sources, I'd say we've made progress!" she explained</p><p>dr wakeman turned to face the supreme commander with excitement, "supreme commander, throughout my project, our creations have so far met all expectations, even the transformation," she spoke</p><p>the supreme commander seemed quite pleased with the news, but, there was one thing left for the project before calling it a success, "then the only thing left, is to harness the unknown energy," he ordered</p><p>"yes sir," replied dr wakeman as she looked out a large glass window</p><p>behind the large glass window, laid firebird gigantic metal shell, only his upper torso shown, while his lower half is covered undernath many equipment. and he was hooked up to many tubes and pipes that lead directly to his central reactor core, where the final stage of the project is about to begin,</p><p>"it's time then," said dr wakeman, as she then turned to her colleague, "is everything ready?!"</p><p>"yes," said the skyway patrol scientist as she then typed on the key board again on the monitor, showing the diagnostics on firebird, hooked up for energy transfusion "energy pipes have been connected, energy flow is stabilized, energy pumps have been filled with the cosmic energy, we are ready!"</p><p>"alright," said dr wakeman, as she thelslwoly walked towards a panel, and pressed the red button, "activating!"</p><p>the cyilanders then released the energy down into the tubes and then all the metal pipes and tubes were flowing with the bright blue liquid like energy, and flowed straight into firebird's mechanical veins,</p><p>blue lines of energy appeared all around the metallic structure, as the energy increased rapidly, more blue lines appeared, the eyes flashed brightly with blue, the gigantic machine hummed to life as the power increased higher and higher,</p><p>dr wakeman and her collègues watched with joy, it looked as if they were successful in their project,</p><p>but then, the energy flow was completed as the blue energy liquid soon dissipated as the blue lines and glow soon vanished as well and enormous steam bursted out of firebird as alarms soon blared across the lab,</p><p>dr wakeman was distraught, "what!?" she panicked, as she removed her helmet, "What happened!?"</p><p>her colleague went over diagnostics again, checking to find out whats wrong, "I-I don't know!" she hurried, "The energy flow was stable! They had went directly to the core and I promise you the flow was stabilized! I don't know what went wrong!"</p><p>an officer was just as baffled, "I-I don't know how to tell you this wakeman," he worried "I'm at a loss here too!"</p><p>dr wakeman went pale, how could this happen? ""s-supreme commander, I don't know what happened," she panicked</p><p>but the supreme commander had already heard enough, seeing the energy transfer was a failure, "dr wakeman, I'm afraid to say this, but it appears the whole project was a mistake, and therefore, by the power invested in me, as supreme commander of skyway patrol, I hereby confinsate this project, I'm sorry," as he handed out a sheet of paper that confiscated the project of firebird,</p><p>dr wakeman could only sigh and lower her head in sorrow,<em> another failed experiment,</em> she thought</p><p>it had appeared the project ws a failure, that firebird would never see the light of day...but dr wakeman didn't give up, a few days after the incident, she spent many weeks of debating with the supreme commander of skyway patrol to allow her to have firebird and at least work on him, to see if it's truly a failure, but she would have to have him contained and hidden, for which had went on for 20 years as soon afterwards, the XJ series robots were built after that, until one day, a young man would rise up, to pilot firebird,</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>PRESENT TIME</strong>
</p><p>"...in which I had the 3 vehicles locked away down here to this day...until perhaps now," finished dr wakeman, ending her remarkable story,</p><p>Tyler listened the whole time and was In awe, building a defender of earth before Jenny? but locked for 20 years, because it was meant for humans to drive?</p><p>"sealed all this in here for 20 years..." spoke Tyler "and now that Vexus has returned, you giving me these?!"</p><p>"yes," answered dr wakeman, "for I, despite my reluctance, have confidence that will use them for the greater good, for when Xj9 couldn't, should she fall to Vexus,"</p><p>"...I will," answered Tyler, "But first I gotta head to high school, think we'll be able to talk more then?"</p><p>"of course," replied dr wakeman</p><p>"thanks! see ya!" said Tyler as he left for tremortion high school,</p><p>"be productive young man!" mothered dr wakeman, seeing him leave for school,</p><p>at tremorton high school, Jenny, Tyler and brad were each seated next to each other, as the teacher was giving out her daily lesson for today,</p><p>"the Axolotl are the unique amphibians in Mexico City in Lake Xochimilco and more, with their unique ability to reach adulthood without undergoing metamorphosis in which they remain aquatic and gilled," explained the teacher,</p><p>brad kept tapping his finger on his desk while Tyler and Jenny listen in on the lesson,</p><p>"boooorrrrriiiinnng..." he groaned "so tell us again how you escaped and kicked cluster butt!"</p><p>"cripes, Not again brad," complained Jenny, "that story really loses its touch after the third telling,"</p><p>"and besides were still worried about next time it happens," told Tyler,</p><p>"come on! It's exciting!" told brad with enthusisam "My only battle today is school right now, and my desire to be sit free for the school photo tomorrow,"</p><p>"hold on, the school photos coming up?" asked Tyler</p><p>"yep," replied brad</p><p>"man, time flies" exasperated Tyler</p><p>"well, there's one great perk of being a robot I never worry about breaking out," told Jenny, aware of her robotic advantages</p><p>"very true Jenny" Tyler said,</p><p>just then, some metal movement could be heard, and then a large bolt appeared on jenny's forehead, making her stop, with wide eyes,</p><p>"huh?" noticed brad,</p><p>"uh, Jenny" as Tyler turned to Jenny,</p><p>Jenny then looked up towards her forehead and saw the bolt,</p><p>"AAAAAAAHHH!" she screamed in horror, as she then flew out of the school and throughout the roof of the facility,</p><p>"oo...kay...see ya later!" waved brad, seemingly oblivious of jenny's situation, thinking it's part of being a teenager, and turned towards the teacher,</p><p>but Tyler had other thoughts as he looked at the hole where Jenny flew away,<em> a bolt on jenny's Head? This seems highly suspicious... </em>he thought, worried about Jenny</p>
<hr/><p>back at her home at the wakeman residence, Jenny tries to take off the large bolt on her head, she pulled out a wench, and barely unscrewed it, only for another one to appear, Jenny groaned in frustration and sadness and placed her head on the wall as soon, the door opened, revealing brad and Tyler,</p><p>"hey Jenny! we're back!" greeted Tyler,</p><p>"hey, what's wrong Jenny?" asked brad</p><p>"I...I tried to snap it off, and it just got bigger," told Jenny,</p><p>"aw man..." sighed Tyler</p><p>"come on it's nothing to freak out about," reassured brad</p><p>"but I'm a hideous mutant!" cried Jenny</p><p>then, tuck came through the door after closing it,</p><p>"freaks? Mutants? Where let me see!" said the young child,</p><p>Jenny then turned around and showed the bolt to tuck, who stared at it in awe,</p><p>"whoa..." he said,</p><p>"sheesh, it <strong>is</strong> bigger," exasperated brad</p><p>"Jenny, you're not a hideous mutant," comforted Tyler as he took a few steps towards her,</p><p>then there was a knock on the door, it was dr wakeman, "XJ-9, time for your daily systems check,"</p><p>Jenny relented, "no mom! Not now! I just can't!"</p><p>dr wakeman was about to argue, but then decided to give her time, knowing she needs to train Tyler, "then I'll also need tyler as well!"</p><p>Tyler then turned to the door, "I'm on my way!" he then left the room with only brad, tuck and Jenny in the room,</p><p>brad then came up with a solution to jenny's problem and then went up to his mechanical friend, "cheer up jen, in fact I think I may have something for ya!" he told</p><p>"you sure brad?" asked his younger brother,</p><p>"yeah, some make up," as then handed up a capsule of makeup and handed it to Jenny, "it's coverup, and there's no shame in it!"</p><p>Jenny then took the small capsule, "you think this will work?" she asked,</p><p>"absolutely," assured brad, confident that it will work,</p><p>meanwhile outside the door, Tyler went to see dr wakeman who had summoned him, "alright Dr. Wakeman, what do you need?" he asked her</p><p>"I was just coming to say the training room is ready," explained dr wakeman "we can begin your training,"</p><p>"alright, let's go then," replied Tyler as he followed her into the basement once again,</p>
<hr/><p>later that night, brad took Jenny out to mezmers, the local hangout of tremorton but Jenny was having second thoughts, despite the make up even as brad held her hand during the long walk...</p><p>"brad, I'm nervous, I changed my mind," worried Jenny,</p><p>"jen, don't worry, if this doesn't work no one will lay a hand on you," assured brad, as they continued walking</p><p>they soon reached their destination, a large cornered build withe the entrance shaped like the head of a black cat with the billboard saying "mezmers" brad and Jenny soon walked towards the entrance,</p><p>"alrighty Jenny," said brad "bear with me here,"</p><p>"if you say so..." sighed Jenny</p><p>the two teenagers soon entered the teen hangout out placed where inside laid many booths, and a local serving area, including a juke box at the corner, with many circular windows, it seemed like the perfect place for a hangout,</p><p>brad and Jenny soon walked in through the front door as Jenny nevrously walked around, worried if brad's solution was going to help with the bolt in her head,</p><p>"so, what do you think Jenny?" asked brad as he turned to Jenny,</p><p>Jenny, then looked down and sighed, "brad, I appreciate you trying to help, but not sure if this will..."but then suddenly her audio box made her voice a pitch deeper "...work,"</p><p>Jenny then wide eyed as well as brad "whoa..." he said</p><p>Jenny placed both of her hands to cover her mouth "oh no! Now my voice recorder is malfunctioning too!" she stuttered, then decided to leave the scene but not before grabbing a bag,</p><p>"Jenny! Wait!" worried brad as he then went after Jenny</p>
<hr/><p>meanwhile, back at the stately wakeman residence, dr wakeman again took Tyler down to the basement, where the training room was prepared for him, to pilot firebird,</p><p>"I've taken every precaution in preparing the training room," explained dr wakeman "for if I had some to pilot firebird, he would have to be trained to fly him,"</p><p>they soon reached the training room, there many psychical exercising equipment laid there for combat training, even many simulator machines, one for flight, and one for the ground, primarily driving,</p><p>"whoa...all this to train me?!" asked Tyler in awe,</p><p>"yes, if your ready, we will begin," spoke dr wakeman,</p><p>Tyler nodded, "let's make this quick I gotta catch up with jenny and brad," he said</p><p>the training session soon began, Tyler first entered the driving simulator which primarily concerned the tanker, and possibly cars in the future,</p><p>next was the flight simulator, which would consist of the scout jet, and possibly flying in robot mode for firebird, or any other flying vehicles in the future,</p><p>the combat simulator soon came last, it started off with some basic combat techniques, soon escalating to martial arts on a punching bag, which may help him know how to fight, with or without firebird,</p><p>the long training session left Tyler exhausted, "whew...you weren't kidding dr wakeman," he panted,</p><p>"no I wasent," dr wakeman pointed out "now, you said you wanted to join Xj-9?"</p><p>Tyler nodded "yeah, I gotta get going, there headed over to mezmers, but I'll do more later, see ya!" and he ran off to find brad and Jenny,</p><p>"be back soon young man..." prompted dr wakeman</p>
<hr/><p>Tyler was running across the sidewalks and the neighborhoods to get to mezmers, but when he got to the front entrance, they weren't there, Tyler then looked around for his friends,</p><p>"brad! Jenny! Where are you guys!?" Tyler shouted, then something caught his eye "Huh?" he then walked to a dark alleyway where Jenny held a bag over her head as a mask, with brad looking on,</p><p>"great, I have to wear this bag on my head forever!" complained Jenny, "And it smells like fish tacos!"</p><p>Tyler walked up to the pair, "what's the meaning of this?" he asked,</p><p>brad turned his attention to Tyler, "jennys voice recorder is a bit off," he explained, then turning his attention back to Jenny, "but jen, everyone goes through this, it's completely natural,"</p><p>"brad?" Tyler said,</p><p>"yeah?" brad said, coming back to Tyler,</p><p>"for the record, robot acne is <strong>absolutely </strong>Unnatural," Tyler reprimanded, frustrated with brad when the robo puberty being something more serious,</p><p>and how right he was, for inside Jenny, the nanobot vexus shot into her, is hard at work, corrupting Jenny, for vexus' purposes, as he began to rewire a few of her controls, even indirectly toying with her emotions,</p><p>jenny's emotions first turned to joy and happiness as she stood up "hey, your right! It's not so bad!" she exclaimed,</p><p>Tyler raised an eyebrow "uh Jenny?"</p><p>"hey, maybe this bag thing will become a new fad: fish taco bag heads!" spoke Jenny in joy</p><p>"that's the spirit!" said brad</p><p>"brad, this is awfully suspicious" pointed out Tyler</p><p>inside Jenny, the nanobot again toys with her controls, changing her emotions to that of rage and anger as Jenny then stared at brad with hatred,</p><p>"this is all<strong> your </strong>fault," growled Jenny as she then grabbed brad by the arms and slammed him into the garbage bin,</p><p>"uwaaaa!" gepend brad as he was tossed,</p><p>"you and your lousy make over!" Jenny yelled</p><p>"ugh...Jenny..." groaned brad in pain</p><p>"Jenny! Stop it!" shouted Tyler as he went towards Jenny,</p><p>the nanobot continued to toy with jenny still as he rearranged many wires and cut many circuitboards, her emotions then turn to that of sorrow and despair,</p><p>"guys...I'm sorry, please forgive me!" shook Jenny,</p><p>"Jenny, it's okay..." spoke Tyler,</p><p>"yeah ...in fact ...I bet your...starting ...to clear up..." pointed out brad,</p><p>Jenny turned to brad "really?! You think so?!" she complained</p><p>"I'll bet!" spoke brad</p><p>"brad, it's not human acne!" scolded Tyler</p><p>Jenny removed the bag from her head, revealing 6 more bolts on her head, "...how do I look?" she asked,</p><p>"Jenny..." brad said,</p><p>"oh man..." exasperated Tyler</p><p>just then, Jenny's arm pits sprouted wires, and her arms began to enlarge, as well as many parts of her mechanical body, the cluster nanobot doing his work on her transformation into vexus' minion, Jenny then was embarrassed and decided to leave,</p><p>"I gotta go!" she gasped as she sped off for home,</p><p>"Jenny! Wait!" reached out brad,</p><p>Tyler then took a few steps as he saw Jenny rush away, and was greatly worried, <em>this is getting worse by the minute, something's wrong with Jenny, I fear it might be Vexus' work, if she's turned completely to her side, Vexus will be unstoppable! There's only one thing i must do... </em>he thought as he ran back to dr wakeman,</p><p>"tyler! Where are you going!?" shouted brad as he watched Tyler leave</p>
<hr/><p>late at night time, Tyler dashed across neighborhood to neighborhood back to dr wakeman, correctly guessing jenny might've beaten him to his destination, the wakeman residence with one goal in mind, continue his training to pilot firebird,</p><p>the young man had many thoughts running through his head, jenny! <em>Wait for me! I must continue my training so I can save you! </em>he continued to race home,</p><p>soon, he reached his destination, and immediately banged on the door, "dr wakeman!" Tyler called as he then stepped back</p><p>"young man it's 6:30 in the afternoon!" groaned dr wakeman as she opened the door "What could be doing over so late?"</p><p>Tyler then went up to dr wakeman "dr, there's no time! You gotta let me continue my training!" he hurried</p><p>"at this time!? It's late!" dr wakeman said concerned,</p><p>"but, Jenny is worsening by the minute!" Tyler pleaded, "I can't sit by and watch what happens when her transformation is completed! Please!"</p><p>dr wakeman looked thoughtful, she didn't know what was wrong with her daughter, if only she could come to her mother, so she could help her, but by the same token, if something IS wrong with Jenny, then Tyler might be able to help should Jenny ever turn against the earth, considering he is risking his sleep for jenny's sake,</p><p>dr wakeman then looked at Tyler in the eyes, "...very well...come in..." she said as she quietly led him downstairs,</p><p>again, they descended down to the basement, even at night time to continue training to pilot fire, the gigantic machine, but near the training room doors...</p><p>dr wakeman turned to Tyler, "Tyler," she replied, "if your going to save XJ-9 from her transformation and end this nightmare, not only must I put something together, but we also have to get you prepared to fly firebird in very little time!"</p><p>Tyler looked at dr wakeman, "how are we gonna do that?" he asked,</p><p>dr wakeman grinned, "I think I know just what we need..." she replied</p><p>Tyler looked at dr wakeman as she then nodded and then they entered the training room...</p><p>it was back at it with the vehicle simulator, Tyler was starting to get better. at it then he did just a few hours ago, even being able to dodge some of the obstacles now, and he went through more courses after that,</p><p>then, he continued again with the combat simulator Tyler was hitting faster, and harder this time, even getting a few hits on his bag and skills, they were starting to escalate,</p><p>at the flight simulator, he slowly got better with the flight maneuvers, dodging a few obstacles in the skies, and then blasting down a couple of virtual targets, his training escalating still,</p><p>finally, at the combat simulator, his martial arts skills were starting to show on the few punching bags at the training room, taking most of them down his training seemingly working, he was soon to become firebird...</p><p>deciding that they have done enough, dr wakeman then took Tyler to bed, deciding to let him rest there for the night, for soon, dr Wakeman's hope for firebird, to come to the world to fight for peace, may soon come true...</p>
<hr/><p>meanwhile lightyears away from earth, on cluster prime, vexus was on her sinister throne over looking her massive throne room, awaiting an update on her nanobot, when one of her drone troops went up to her for a report,</p><p>"my queen," her minion kneeled, "the mega cluster drone has successfully been repaired,"</p><p>"excellent," said vexus "and the nanobot?"</p><p>"yes, he has made it inside Xj-9," the cluster drone confirmed,</p><p>vexus grinned sinisterly "perfect, those pathetic gullible fools had no idea what I have snuck inside XJ-9" she boasted</p><p>the queen of cluster prime's plan to get Jenny over to her side was simple, since Jenny wouldn't accept vexus' offer to join, she would let a nanobot get into her systems, eventually corrupting her from the inside and when jenny's transformation was completed...she would be vexus' mindless slave against all humanity,</p><p>"the gullible humans wont even suspect what is happening to Xj-9, by the next earth day, those humans will all be destroyed along with the planet and they will have no one to blame but themselves!" vexus gloated,</p><p>the drone nodded,</p><p>then, vexus issued her next orders, "Drone! Have the mega cluster drone ready to join Xj-9 once she's mine!" she commanded,</p><p>the drone nodded, "yes, my queen," and he then left the throne room to execute vexus' commands for him...</p><p>vexus then decided to check on her pet's work, using her technopathic abilities she entered a channel with her nanobot, "nanobot, come in! This is your queen! Vexus!" she called</p><p>the nanobot, still attempting to transform Jenny, entered vexus' communication channel, "yes my queen!" he replied</p><p>"is Xj-9 fully corrupted?" spoke vexus over the radio,</p><p>the nanobot nodded, "I am close to completion of my mission!" he confirmed,</p><p>"excellent!" spoke vexus with sinister glee, "I shall join you at her location once you get her to the school location the humans call it,"</p><p>"acknowledged, my queen!" replied the nanobot, then when vexus cut off the communication line, he went back to work on jenny,</p><p>"XJ-9, soon you will be mine and these pathetic mammals will learn of folly of their utter gullibleness as we conquer the earth!" vexus laughed wickedly as her eyes flashed brightly, confident that her plan is about to succeed, without Jenny to defend them, the earth is doomed,</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>IS VEXUS' PLAN TO ACTUALLY SUCCEED?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>IS JENNY GOING TO WIND UP A MINDLESS MONSTER TO DO THE CLUSTER QUEEN'S BIDDING?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>WILL TYLER'S TRAINING BE ENOUGH TO THWART VEXUS?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>WILL FIREBIRD BE AWAKENED IN TIME TO BATTLE THE VILLAINOUS VIXEN WHO THREATENS JENNY AND THE ENTIRE PLANET EARTH?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>THE ANSWERS TO THESE AND OTHER BURNING QUESTIONS...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>NEXT TIME ON THE BLUE GLADIATOR FIREBIRD!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>SAME BAT TIME, </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>SAME BAT CHANNEL!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-TO BE CONTINUED...</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please leave a comment, kudos, like and follow my profile, if you'd like to see more!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Firebird Begins part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>as jenny's transformation escalates as the school photo approaches, Tyler must use everything dr wakeman has taught him to the test, will the new robotic hero firebird be enough to thwart vexus' scheme to conquer the earth?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>THE NEXT DAY...</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Date Wednesday august 20th 2014</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Time 8:30 am</strong>
</p>
<p>The next morning, Tyler had slept in a spare room dr wakeman had originally set up for jenny, she was currently downstairs tinkering with many electronic equipment, as it is in her passion to explore science,</p>
<p>in his bed Tyler swore he could hear a deep low mechanical growl form another room close to his, and heard even louder mechanical footsteps form his bed side,</p>
<p>downstairs dr wakeman continued to tinker with her inventions, and heard her daughter's large mechanical footsteps, unaware of her transformation...</p>
<p>"me go school now," said Jenny, now in a low deep voice, almost in a vocabulary similar to the hulk,</p>
<p>"be productive XJ9" mothered dr wakeman, but was soon startled as her daughter then smashed through the door, leaving a large hole at the entrance, "oh dear..."</p>
<p>in his room, Tyler felt the whole building shake, this make him wake with a jolt, "wha-what the!?" he stammered, then, wasting no time, he rushed out of his room and down the stairway, "dr wakeman! Dr wakeman!"</p>
<p>dr wakeman was startled to see Tyler rushing down the stairs, and as he panted he looked at the large hole at the door,</p>
<p>"dr wakeman, what's going on?!" worried tyler "I heard a loud crash at the door!"</p>
<p>dr wakeman pointed towards the door, "it's Xj-9!" she explained "She just left for school!"</p>
<p>"shoot!" Tyler snapped, "Her transformation must've progressed over night! There's no way she could be turning into a monster!" he then pondered in his thoughts "unless it had something to do with vexus..."</p>
<p>and when he saw vexus spray Jenny, he then saw vexus shoot something from her arm towards jenny's mouth, but, it wasn't a bullet, even if it was, it wouldn't do that much damage to her, and her transformation, THAT was the cause of jenny's bolts, and her transforming figure!</p>
<p>"it must've been Vexus!" cried Tyler as he snapped his fingers, "We've got to do something, but I have to get to high school before Jenny!"</p>
<p>but before Tyler could leave, dr wakeman stopped him, "Tyler," she spoke, "before you go, take this," she then handed to him hat looked like a wrist mounted device,</p>
<p>"what's that?" Tyler asked,</p>
<p>"this device will function as a watch and will enable you to call upon the three vehicles form very long distances," explained dr wakeman, "just press this button," she pointed towards a large blue button, on the center of the dial piece</p>
<p>"to call firebird?" asked Tyler,</p>
<p>"yes," confirmed dr wakeman, handing the young man the device "here, put it on,"</p>
<p>Tyler soon strapped the wrist device on his right arm, now having the means to summon firebird from anywhere he goes,</p>
<p>"whoa...awesome!" he complimented,</p>
<p>"I'm glad you like it," returned dr wakeman "but don't you think you should get going?"</p>
<p>Tyler immediately snapped out of his thoughts, returning to the task at hand, "yeah, I must hurry! Jenny! Hang on!" he then ran out the large break in the door,</p>
<p>"good luck Tyler!" cried dr wakeman "Save Xj-9 for me!"</p>
<p>as Tyler was on his way to do so, to tremorton high school,</p>
<hr/>
<p>then, over at tremorton high school, at the gymnasium, picture day was underway, and with it, many students, even brad and Tyler came over, Tyler while he was rushing to tremorton high, he couldn't find Jenny, and over at the photo backdrop, a supiscious looking photographer seemed to be enjoying the pictures,</p>
<p>"watch the birdie, smile, worth a dime!" spoke the photographer, with a devilish smile, as she snapped a picture,"Oh...that's the picture!"</p>
<p>over at the waiting line, Tyler and brad were looking on to the scene ahead of them,</p>
<p>"brad?" asked Tyler, "is it just me or is the camera woman acting...off..."</p>
<p>brad then nodded but then shrugged a bit, "I guess," he replied, "but hey, we gotta have someone for a camera man, or woman in that matter..."</p>
<p>Tyler sighed again, "I guess, hey, where's Jenny?"</p>
<p>just then, Tyler and the entire class heard loud mechanical footsteps nearby, then, the two gymnasium doors swung open loudly, it was Jenny</p>
<p>"what the...hey hey?" stammered Tyler as he and brad looked towards their mechanical friend,</p>
<p>Jenny looked drastically different then she was yesterday, she was a lot bigger then she was yesterday, now bearing much larger bulk, almost even bearing the look of a large mechanical brute bearing even more nuts and bolts, this, was the nanobot's doing his work almost completed,</p>
<p>"oh man..." stuttered Tyler as their now large metal friend came towards them,</p>
<p>"friend..." Jenny groaned as she then rushed towards them,</p>
<p>"Jenny! wait!" Tyler tried to stop her, only for him and brad to end up on the floor with Jenny on top of them, leaving a large crack on the floor and the two of them in pain,</p>
<p>"okay...maybe there is something wrong with you..." stuttered brad,</p>
<p>"about time someone noticed," reprimanded Tyler, turning his head to brad,</p>
<p>then, a school teacher came up to them, "Jenny, what are you doing here? Get up!" she scolded,</p>
<p>Tyler and brad groaned in pain as the large Jenny got up on her feet,</p>
<p>"Stop horsing around and get in line, young lady!" the scoop teacher reprimanded again, then taking her slightly larger hand "now everyone gets their school photo taken today...you can't expect special treatment because you have body image issues" as she dragged Jenny away effortlessly, to the stage,</p>
<p>brad and Tyler then rose to their feet, dusting themselves off as they watch Jenny being dragged to the stage,</p>
<p>"well if expect to do that, they need a mechanic," pointed out brad</p>
<p>"took the words right out of my mouth brad..." groaned Tyler,</p>
<p>at the camera, even as the transformed Jenny is being taken towards the photo stage, the photographer looked towards Jenny, not phased by her appearance, but looked on with grim satisfaction, and a smile on her face,</p>
<p><em>ah...Xj-9...my nano bot has done well, and now...hehehehehe...we have our ultimate weapon at last, </em>the photographer mentally gloated,</p>
<p>Jenny was taken towards the stage then she looked distraught and tried to stop the photo by waving her hand,</p>
<p>"! No photo! No photo!" stammered Jenny,</p>
<p>the photographer only grinned in satisfaction, "watch the birdie..." she snickered sickly as she snapped the photo, jenny's eyes then shrinking as they soon flashed red,</p>
<p>then, large wires, 2 each connected on both of jenny's biceps, and 3 wires each connected on her arms, and more wires connected on both her legs, then her eyes became fully red, as she then let out a beastly roar, the crowd panicked, as the now mutated Jenny tossed the photo stage around,</p>
<p>"what the!?" Tyler said in shock,</p>
<p>Tyler and brad quickly stepped back and dodged the stage as Tyler glared at the photographer,</p>
<p>"Who the heck are you?!" he shouted</p>
<p>the photographer turned to the angry teen, and started to snicker, soon turning to fully wicked laughter, which throwing the camera out, smashing it, and continued laughing, then, suddenly, a green light began to unveil mechanical skin, along with green and yellow as well, soon unveiling the photographer's true identity, vexus!</p>
<p>"come now, darling...who else...but me?" gloated vexus, making her presence known,</p>
<p>"whoa! No way!" shook brad,</p>
<p>"Vexus!" shouted Tyler,</p>
<p>"yes..." confirmed vexus, "and my...what a difference a day makes in a young robots life..."</p>
<p>Jennys eyes flashed again as she turned and stepped towards her new master,</p>
<p>"one day you swear your loyalty to the human race...the next...your my obedient pet!" cherished vexus "Now, finish destroying the school!"</p>
<p>Jenny roared in achknwolegemnt as the students fled for their lives,</p>
<p>"once you've warmed up we can take over your pitiful home town," vexus spoke over her plans, "and then this whole pathetic planet!" her eyes flashed,</p>
<p>then Jenny began her destructive rampage, she tore off a pair of bleachers, then punched the ground, and punched into a other set of bleachers roaring while doing so,</p>
<p>"Jenny! Stop!" pleaded brad</p>
<p>"brad! I doubt she will listen!" spoke out Tyler as he then looked towards his watch as the chaos ensured, <em>there's only one thing to do! </em>he thought and he ran off,</p>
<p>"Tyler! where are you going?" panicked brad as he ran for cover,</p>
<p>Tyler then ran behind a corner as Jenny threw a few chairs around, as Tyler then managed to get behind cover, he then pressed the button on his watch, calling for the 3 vehicles,</p>
<p>underneath the wakeman residence, the 3 vehicles hummed to life as an alarm went off, the tanker rolled along from it's slot, the speeder and the scout jet then blasted off from their spots as they all went into individual hatches that would take them to the surface above the hangar of the wakeman residence, on the soft grassy ground the vehicles made it to the surface and are now heading for tremorton high school,</p>
<p>Tyler then headed outside to wait for tanker and the vehicles to arrive, back at the gym, Jenny roared as she began to tear off yet another set of bleachers,</p>
<p>"Jenny stop!" brad pleaded as Jenny then turned to him again, "It's me! Brad your bud! Remember!"</p>
<p>Jenny only growled as her master, vexus flew down in front of her, to face one of the many beings she hates, humans,</p>
<p>"Xj-9, only remembers what the cluster tells her to do," vexus informed brad, "namely she's first and foremost a robot like us! My personal slave, my ultimate weapon against life and mankind! Now destroy the nasty little vertebrae for me, won't you darling?"</p>
<p>Jenny roared in acknowledgment, and began to chase brad, throughout the gym,</p>
<p>"Jenny! No! Stop this now!" pleaded brad as he ran amongst the gym, feeling the terror that without Jenny, the earth was helpless against beings like vexus,</p>
<p>then, brad tripped amongst the floor of the gym as Jenny growled, but before she could destroy the helpless human in front of her...</p>
<p>"VEXUS!"</p>
<p>a voice rang out in the gym as the doors swung open, revealing dr wakeman, and tuck,</p>
<p>"I knew I smelled you stench on this," shouted dr wakeman "especially with Tyler and tuck telling me of what was happening what was happening to XJ-9,"</p>
<p>"well you too late! She's mine now," remarked vexus "and you pathetic fools have no one to blame but yourselves!"</p>
<p>"we'll see about that Vexus!" retorted dr wakeman, as sheathed pulled out a pair of electric car jumpers, and handed them to tuck, "Alright tuck I need you to attach these to the fuse box over there!"</p>
<p>tuck looked towards a fuse box on the far edge of the gymnasium, but looked even more frightened when he realizes he has to get past Jenny,</p>
<p>"okay! I guess..." tuck shuddered,</p>
<p>"go!" cried dr wakeman as tuck then grabbed the car jumpers and ran towards the fuse box, then dr wakeman brought out another pair of electric jumpers, "Now listen to me, Xj-9 and put these on! The sooner we short circuit you the sooner we short circuit you, the sooner we can put an end to this cluster nonsense"</p>
<p>but Jenny, still under vexus' control, roared as she rushed towards her creator, and tuck, as they, were now the ones being chased, each trying to reach the fuse box,</p>
<p>"young lady! Stop it's me!" pleaded dr wakeman "Your creator Nora wakeman! I'm your mother!"</p>
<p>Jenny then turned her attention to tuck as he then yelped when the large robot roared at him, tuck then slid below a desk, making Jenny bomb her titanium armored head, stunning her, as dr wakeman kept running about,</p>
<p>"tuck!" she cried, "Don't stop! Keep going!"</p>
<p>and keep going tuck did, as he ran out from under the desk, Jenny growled as she turned and marched towards her mother, dr wakeman, as tuck and brad were watching the scene unfold,</p>
<p>"wakeman!" worried tuck</p>
<p>"ms wakeman no!" cried brad</p>
<p>vexus roared with wicked laughter, "With Xj-9 at my command you fleshbags are helpless aganist my power!" she gloated, "Xj9! Finish her!"</p>
<p>Jenny growled and was just about to destroy dr wakeman when...</p>
<p>BOOOOOM!</p>
<p>an explosion shook the building as everyone turned towards the source, and found tanker, speeder and the scout jet entering the school scene,</p>
<p>"what!" said vexus surprised "What is this!?"</p>
<p>in the cockpit of tanker, Tyler was at the controls,</p>
<p>"sorry to keep you waiting! Eveyrone!" he cried, "I'll save jenny for you all!"</p>
<p>"Tyler?" asked brad, baffled</p>
<p>"tyler! You've made it!" cheered dr wakeman</p>
<p>"yeah!" cheered tuck as he then made another run towards the fuse box,</p>
<p>then, Tyler pressed a button in his cockpit, "take this!" he cried, then the tanker started firing it's two double barrel machine guns at Jenny, then the speeder fired it's missiles, and the scout jet fired it's twin laser cannons</p>
<p>but the weapons didn't phase Jenny, being made out of extra hard titanium alloy, and only roared as she survived,</p>
<p>"oh no! It didn't work at all!" exclaimed Tyler in horror,</p>
<p>then Jenny reached and grabbed tanker, then trapped the speeder and the scout jet, rendering Tyler helpless in vexus' grasp,</p>
<p>"Tyler! No!" cried brad</p>
<p>"oh no! Tyler!" worried dr wakeman "He doesn't stand a chance aganist Xj9!"</p>
<p>in the cockpit of tanker, sparks flew everywhere as Tyler tried to get tanker moving again, "I can't move!" he grunted, pulling a leaver,</p>
<p>"your earth vehicles are like toys to Xj-9!" laughed vexus, delighted,</p>
<p>as tuck watched as his friend was helpless in jenny's grasp, unable to use his weapons tuck still had to go for the fuse box ahead,</p>
<p>"eh! I got to keep going!" said tuck with newfound resolve</p>
<p>vexus then sighted the young child headed for the fuse box, and flew towards him, tuck then coined his way until he made it to the fusebox</p>
<p>"over there!" tuck attempted to reach, but before he could, he was grabbed by vexus, "Huh! Whoa!"</p>
<p>"give me those mammal!" snarled vexus as she held the defenseless child in her arms</p>
<p>tuck struggled, but barely managed to chuck the jumpers to brad, "catch brad!" he cried,</p>
<p>brad barely caught the jumpers, "tuck!" he shouted</p>
<p>"no!" worried dr wakeman, looking as if all hope was gone,</p>
<p>vexus continued to hold tuck in her arms, as tuck then gave a loud cry,</p>
<p>"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"</p>
<p>this cry for help made Tyler freeze for a moment, hearing a cry from a dear friend of his, a poor child, in danger, in a mechanical witch's grasp, he then began to feel as if much energy was flowing through him,</p>
<p>"tuck..." he summered, his body then began to tense up, and then was surrounded by blue energy as he gave an angry shout as he then released his anger</p>
<p>"GGGRRAAAAAAAAAAA!"</p>
<p>the same blue energy then surrounded the 3 vehicles, they then managed to escape jenny's grasp, making her fall to the ground, this bewildered dr Walkman, brad and tuck</p>
<p>"what the!?" said dr wakeman in awe,</p>
<p>"what's happening?" said brad and tuck, both in shock,</p>
<p>the 3 vehicles then came towards each other, and then a large pillar tornado, made from pure blue energy, began to surround the 3 vehicles, it's light filling the gym, as Jenny slowly got to her feet,</p>
<p>"my creations..." stuttered dr Wakeman,</p>
<p>inside the tornado, Tyler was still surging with energy alongside tanker, speeder, and scout jet as the energy increased,</p>
<p>"graaaa!" Tyler cried out, and then, he heard a voice ring through his head,</p>
<p>"<em>Young man,</em>" spoke the mysterious voice "<em>with your sense of justice to protect those you love...go beyond bravery, beyond courage! Now! Become a hero and fight for those you love! The invincible machine! Firebird!</em>"</p>
<p>"firebird..." Tyler spoke in awe, then he looked towards a lever on his left side, and he then pulled it, "CHANGE! FIREBIRD!"</p>
<p>then, the transformation began,</p>
<p>speeder's twin thrusters then extended to form legs, then the feet popped out, properly forming the lower torso,</p>
<p>tanker's top then split open to form both arms, and the upper torso, the cockpit then retracting,</p>
<p>the scout jet's wings then went upward, forming jet like wings, the twin cannons retracting, it's cockpit also retracting,</p>
<p>then, the 3 vehicles connected, both halves of tanker's top then extended to form arms, and a pair of mechanical hands pop out, then the chest of the large mechanical body then revealed a blue Phoenix like symbol, then a head popped out on top, ears started to form, the crown piece split into 3 tips, a face mask revealed it self with 3 blue like marks on each side of the mouth plate, the blue diamond like optics flashed light blue,</p>
<p>then the now combined robot made a few punches before making a pose as blue energy exploded from him, the blue gladiator firebird had awakened!</p>
<p>he then swooped down and faced the monstrous Jenny, who growled and began to rush towards Tyler, but firebird's eyes glowed bright blue as his left forearm began to spin, then he thrusted outward and the fore arm fired like a missile at Jenny, striking her in the cheek as she was sent spawning across the gym, and the forearm came ball to firebird, regaining his arm, Tyler could feel firebird's intense energy as Jenny slowly staggered to her feet growled as firebird readied himself,</p>
<p>"what are doing Xj9?" growled vexus as she still held tuck hostage, "Don't just stand there, destroy him!"</p>
<p>Jenny growled as she and the new hero faced each other, dr wakeman and brad looked on in awe as Jenny then roared and prepared to throw a punch but firebird caught it, grabbing her fist, and then Jenny threw another, but firebird caught it also, soon enough the two giant robots held each other, preventing them form attacking the other as vexus looked on in amusement,</p>
<p>"even with your earth machines, you cannot defeat the cluster empire!" laughed vexus</p>
<p>but then, just before Jenny could gain the upper hand, firebird's eyes flashed as his strength increased and began to lift Jenny up,</p>
<p>"what!?" cried vexus in shock</p>
<p>then, the blue gladiator flung the cluster controlled monstrous jenny into the air, and then she landed a few feet away from firebird, barely getting up as vexus looked furious, how could, after much careful planning, her scheme go wrong now? to be thwarted by another robot!?</p>
<p>"why you!" the cluster queen growled "Destroy him now!"</p>
<p>Jenny got up and roared as she rushed towards firebird, preparing to destroy him, but firebird then prepared to throw a hard spinning punch, as Jenny closed in, firebird mad his move as he thrusted his spinning fist into jenny's stomach the cluster controlled brute groaned in pain, as the hit was too much to bare as Jenny slowly fell down, as firebird stood triumphant,</p>
<p>but before Jenny could get up again, dr wakeman saw her chance! she went over to her daughter, and applied the electrical car jumpers on her metal hair tips,</p>
<p>"brad! Now!" dr wakeman cried,</p>
<p>brad wasted no time as he then went over to the fusebox and applied the second set of electric car jumpers, and within seconds, jenny was electrocuted, short-circuiting her even as she got back up on her feet as firebird looked on,</p>
<p>"Jenny! Wake up!" Tyler pleaded "Come back to us! Jenny!"</p>
<p>as Tyler pleaded, firebird's arms began to flex a bit as his chest began to glow with energy, then fired a large blue energy beam at Jenny, she roared as she was then encased in white light, it soon dissipated and show jenny back to normal and the cluster nanobot out of her system,</p>
<p>Tyler sighed in relief, "it worked..."</p>
<p>dr wakeman then went over and extracted the cluster nanobot,</p>
<p>"aha! I knew it all along!" exclaimed dr wakeman,</p>
<p>brad then looked down on the floor looking saddened,"aw man.." he sighed sadly, realizing he should've listened to Tyler,</p>
<p>"gra...what a waste to lose a precious robot to such a pathetic bunch of creatures..." growled vexus, still holding tuck, "I'll just have console myself by playing with this fleshling whelp..." he began rubbing tuck's head</p>
<p>Jenny regained her sense and saw vexes holding tuck, but realizing she can't use her weapons without tuck being used as a human shield, Jenny then grabbed the nanobot and showed him to vexus his queen,</p>
<p>"release tuck! Or your nanobot is toast!" demanded Jenny,</p>
<p>"my queen!" shrieked the nanobot in panic,</p>
<p>vexus saw her minion helpless, she thought she had them at the palm of her hand with tuck as her hostage, but it appears her now freed slave has turned the tables, therefore, the mechanical vixen had no choice,</p>
<p>"grrr...very well, a trade," she growled, releasing tuck to Jenny and retrieving the nanobot, but then gave another look towards the pair of heroes, knowing she has one last card to pull, "don't think this is over! It has only begun! Come forth my minion!"</p>
<p>vexus then summoned another portal, and her other mechanical enforcer, the mega cluster drone, stepped out and turned to face the heroes, eyes flashing red,</p>
<p>"are you ready for round 2?" he menaced,</p>
<p>Tyler, then put on a brave face, knowing this won't be like last time, "this time I won't run! I will fight to the end!" he shouted with newfound resolve, his friends stepped away, letting firebird handle the situation with the mega cluster drone,</p>
<p>the mega cluster drone scoffed, and then pointed his arm cannon, "prattle on human!" he gloated as he fired at Tyler,</p>
<p>firebird managed to dodge the laser by take strafing to the right, then he fired his wrist mounted machine guns at the mega cluster drone, with little effect, then the mechanical enforcer threw a punch in which firebird counterattacked, showing a result of his training, the mega cluster drone tried again, but was once again countered, being sent back a few feet,</p>
<p>"Why you!" growled the metal brute as he then fired a laser beam from his chest,</p>
<p>but then, firebird held out his right hand and summoned a shield, and when the beam hit, the shield absorbed the laser blast like a solar panel, managing to block the blast, firebird again faced his opponent,</p>
<p>"what!?" said the mega cluster drone in shock,</p>
<p>"I'm done running! Time to finish this!" shouted Tyler as firebird's eyes flashed, his left leg fin opened and a handle shot out, firebird grabbed it and the handle soon became a sword, as firebird then swung it around, and got into a stance, "the heart is used...the evil world is destroyed...the sword that never forgives evil! RAIJIN KEN!"</p>
<p>the mega cluster drone huffed, "take this!" he cried as he shot his twin arm cannons, but firebird managed to deflect them with his sword</p>
<p>Tyler glared at vexus "Vexus!" he shouted "In your quest to anhiliate mankind, you try to turn a teenage robot who tries to find her place over to your side and use her for your own selfish purposes! I won't forgive you for that!"</p>
<p>firebird then swung his sword around before pointing it up ward, as blue like wind began to shoot out from the fins of the handle before the blade was then covered in blue energy, then, firebird's jets shot him into the air above the mega cluster drone, with the sword ready to swing,</p>
<p>"take this!" shouted Tyler "LIGHTNING BOLT SLASH!"</p>
<p>firebird then swooped down and swung his sword, cleaving the mega cluster drone in two, sparks then began to fly everywhere,</p>
<p>"graaa! Impossible! Graaaaa!" groaned the mega cluster drone as he then exploded into pieces,</p>
<p>firebird after little bit relinquished his sword and stood triumphant, eyes flashing bright blue along with his Phoenix symbol on his chest,</p>
<p>"alright!" cheered Jenny,</p>
<p>"yeah!" cheered brad,</p>
<p>"way to go!" congratulated tuck</p>
<p>"that's how we rock!" shouted brad</p>
<p>"oh thank goodness," said dr wakeman, grateful that Tyler had succeeded,</p>
<p>vexus growled with rage, "graaaa! Curse you firebird!" she yelled, "From this day forward, you face the cluster empire! And this war won't end until you are defeated and Xj-9 is mine! I won't forget this!" she then opened a portal, and retreated back to cluster prime, swearing vengeance,</p>
<p>"and we'll be ready, Vexus..." spoke Tyler as he looked on,</p>
<p>then as the group of heroes stood, the school teacher came up, along with everyone else, having seen the whole thing, "well...now that all that's over how about we get your picture?" she asked, Jenny then nodded, as she was again led to the photo stage, which had just been repaired, "watch the birdie!" she smiled as jenny's school photo had been shot,</p>
<p>firebird stood triumphant as Tyler remained inside the cockpit and watched as many students were in awe, looking at the new hero of tremrton, who had been awakened, answering the horrified cries of a little child, and had thwarted vexus' scheme magnificently...</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Time 6:50 pm</strong>
</p>
<p>after school was over, at stately wakeman residence, Tyler and dr wakeman were in a large room on the table, in their seats, having a discussion about today's events, concerning Tyler's performance, and firebird's awakening,</p>
<p>"so..." spoke Tyler "dr wakeman...did I do well?"</p>
<p>"oh yes you did!" replied dr wakeman "You did a fine job saving my little girl and the earth from Vexus!"</p>
<p>"thanks!" cheered Tyler but then slumped his head down, and lamented "But, as much as I hate to admit it...I guess this may be my only time being in that Awesome machine huh?"</p>
<p>dr wakeman then thought it over, and then made her mind, "hmmm...maybe not..."</p>
<p>Tyler looked up, "really?"</p>
<p>"Tyler Watkins," spoke dr wakeman, "I have made my decision,"</p>
<p>"yes?" asked Tyler, "what is it?"</p>
<p>dr wakeman gave her answer, "I have decided that from this day forward for saving my beloved daughter and thwarting Vexus, I hereby grant you the privilege of being firebird and protect the earth alongside Xj-9! Congratulations young man, you have earned this..."</p>
<p>Tyler was taken back, as if a weight had been removed from his shoulders and heart, "dr wakeman..." he muttered, "thank you..."</p>
<p>just then, Jenny, brad, and tuck rushed in with cheer, congratulating their friend, the newest hero,</p>
<p>"Tyler! Isn't this exciting!?" cheered Jenny, putting a hand on his shoulder,</p>
<p>"Jenny..." said Tyler,</p>
<p>"yeah!" cheered tuck "Your getting to be like jenny now!"</p>
<p>"tuck..." Tyler turned to the young child,</p>
<p>"your a real super hero now like jenny! I'm proud of you man!" congratulated brad,</p>
<p>"brad..." Tyler stuttered, "Eveyrone...I will protect you all...I promise..." he vowed as tears of joy ran through his eyes looking hopeful for what comes next...</p>
<hr/>
<p>as the sun started to set, Tyler ran through the woods, and then came across a nearby cliff, and looking towards the city of tremorton in the setting sun, and in his thoughts makes a solum vow in his thoughts,</p>
<p>
  <em>Everyone...i've never thought that once in my life...I could look forward to something like this, but now...I will protect the earth and all the people who live here...with firebird, I will always strive to make a difference, big or small, and help those who are different than others, help those who can't help themselves, but most importantly alongside jenny firebird and myself...we will fight aganist Vexus and many others, and bring peace to everyone, and good will towards man...I will fight, to protect you all...I always will...</em>
</p>
<p>these thoughts ran through his head as he knew one thing, he now had a new life to protect those he loves, and battle the forces of evil, for Tyler will fight on for the people of earth and his friends and family, for this day forth...</p>
<p>
  <em>the blue gladiator Firebird was born...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and this concludes the origin story of firebird, and a fitting one at that, but there is more to come with firebird and Jenny/XJ9!</p>
<p>if you'd like to see more, please leave a comment, kudos, like and follow my profile!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Burning Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>two days after firebird's birth, Tyler has some doubts lurking in his mind about his new life as the blue gladiator...will Jenny and her friends dash these doubts?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"This is why you were chosen, Because the strong man who has known power all his life, may lose respect for that power, but a weak man knows the value of strength, and knows... compassion" - Dr Abraham Erskine 2011 Captain America the first avenger</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>two days had passed since firebird was born and brought into the world by dr Wakeman and Tyler, his appearance at the tremorton high school gymnasium had thwarted vexus' scheme to use Jenny as weapon by slowly corrupting her into her pet, only to be miracles saved by firebird's birth!</p>
<p>but our new hero had many thoughts running through his head, why him? why out of all the people of tremorton, why did it have to him to pilot firebird, these thoughts tormented Tyler throughout the past two days...</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Date friday august 22nd 2014</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>time 8:30 am</strong>
</p>
<p>as the morning sun rose across the neighborhoods of tremorton, Tyler was getting ready for his next day at high school, still thinking about the recent events as he put on his backpack, having already ate breakfast,</p>
<p>"<em>well, just another day at tremorton high..</em>" he spoke in his thoughts as he continued to get ready "<em>but,...will it really be that way?...</em>"</p>
<p>then, from downstairs from his room, a familiar voice rang out, "hey Tyler!" shouted brad "You all set? We gotta go!"</p>
<p>Tyler turned his head towards the still opened door of his room, "coming brad!" he called out to him, he then started to walk down stairs his thoughts ran through his head again, "<em>I've been through a lot lately, am I really up for this?</em>"</p>
<p>soon Tyler arrived downstairs, to meet brad waiting for him, backpack already strapped,</p>
<p>"alright buddy, let's go," spoke brad as he left for the door,</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tyler then followed brad, and as they walked Tyler looked at his wrist device, the one he would use to call firebird, the gigantic blue gladiator, "<em> it could've been brad, or jenny, why me?</em>" he mentally asked himself as the two neared tremorton high school,</p>
<p>then, the two teenagers could hear the sounds of jet engines could soon be heard passing over brad and Tyler, it soon reveal itself to be Jenny, one of the most advanced robots in the world herself, as she then stopped herself and landed to face her two friends,</p>
<p>"hi guys!" cheered Jenny as she waved to them,</p>
<p>"ah! Jenny!" Tyler waved back</p>
<p>"hiya Jenny!" greeted brad</p>
<p>"nice to see you guys here!" said Jenny as Tyler and brad caught up with her, as she then walked with them</p>
<p>"the same to you Jenny!" spoke Tyler</p>
<p>"another day at high school I assume," joked Jenny,</p>
<p>"you bet," chuckled brad, as the threesome then entered tremorton high school, and headed straight to their first class of the day as the teacher greeted them,</p>
<p>"welcome class!" the teacher announced as the class then settled in to get ready for their first assignment of the day...</p>
<hr/>
<p>an hour later the class, including Tyler Jenny and brad finished up their assignments, as they each turned in their work, the teacher called just as the bell rang thought the school,</p>
<p>"good job today class!" she announced, "On to your next period," everyone then left the classroom to their next periods, brad and Jenny following suit with Tyler</p>
<p>but while he was walking to his next Tyler was again down in his thoughts, still thinking about two days ago... <em>how could this happen so quickly? Dr wakeman seemed a bit strict a first, especially with jenny ...but why me?...</em>he thought in his head,</p>
<p>"...have you heard about what happened at picture day?" spoke a student nearby,</p>
<p>"yeah, it was wild! Jenny just went berserker on everyone! And that bug lady seemed to enjoy it..." another student spoke, Tyler then stopped to overhear their conversation</p>
<p>"yeah, her friends seemed to arrive, but that's the least of it..." the conversation continued, "and those 3 vehicles that bursted in during the fight, am I right?" the student spoke, recalling the events of firebird's awakening which after two days the news of this began to circulate through the school and soon all of tremorton,</p>
<p>"yeah, and what was cool was, they all formed a giant robot and tossed Jenny around, and slashed another bug bot in half!" the student next do him spoke,</p>
<p>"yeah! What was all that about?" said the student in awe,</p>
<p>"I'm not sure, but I know that things aren't gonna be the same, with TWO robots running around," said the student again,</p>
<p>"I'll bet, this other robot may not be that bad..." wondered the students, "well, I'm just wondering who created him,"</p>
<p>"AND who drove him...? That other robot was huge!" asked the student in wonder</p>
<p>"yeah, it's not like someone was able to drive him at once..." speculated one of the students, "who even could anyways?" but these words made Tyler narrow his head, and he walked off to his next class...</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Time 12:25 pm</strong>
</p>
<p>it was now lunch time and the three friends were each having their lunches but Tyler could just eat half his lunch, still in thought over piloting firebird, sighing to himself, Jenny and brad then looked over to their friend, and saw him a bit depressed, and he looked like this for most of the day, and they grew worried, and then they decided to check up on their new hero, as they went to sit with him,</p>
<p>"hey Tyler," smiled Jenny as she sat next to him, brad following suit,</p>
<p>"hi Jenny," sighed Tyler,</p>
<p>"hey man, what's wrong?" asked brad in worry,</p>
<p>Tyler craned his head towards Jenny to her audio receptor whispering, "it's about firebird,"</p>
<p>jenny's eyes widened a bit, and they each then decided to move to the farthest corner of the cafeteria away from the earshot of the other students as they could, knowing they must not know Tyler's secret,</p>
<p>"what about him?" Jenny asked,</p>
<p>"it's just..." Tyler sighed, "I'm glad I was able to help, though I wished I didn't have to fight you..." he said regretfully,</p>
<p>"I know Tyler, but, I couldn't help myself," Jenny turned her head back and forth, knowing the pain of being used as a tool, "Vexus had me remember?"</p>
<p>"she held her on a leash," replied brad,</p>
<p>"I know, " Tyler sighed "but, it's not just that..."</p>
<p>"really?" asked Jenny</p>
<p>"it's just that...am I really up to this?" Tyler asked Jenny, "I mean, ms wakeman could've chosen you Jenny, or you as well brad, why me?"</p>
<p>"well, maybe she's had some reasons," brad shrugged, "I mean, if I were chosen, seeing you drive that thing, I would already have a hard time,"</p>
<p>"and Vexus, she did say she'd be back,"Tyler recalled, "but will we really be ready for her? And I'm not sure I will be, I know I have the privilege, but, is this really for me?"</p>
<p>"well, I'm not sure I hold all the answers Tyler..." told brad,</p>
<p>Jenny narrowed her head, It pained her to see her friend like this, but, it was only natural for one to ask such questions, Jenny thought of a way she could help Tyler with the burning questions in his head, then she thought of an idea, as she turned to Tyler, "...well, why don't after school is over, we go over to my house and talk with mom about it, would you like that?" she asked,</p>
<p>Tyler thought for a moment and then nodded "...I suppose Jenny,"</p>
<p>"thanks Tyler," smiled jenny "then, it's settled I'll pick you up in the afternoon, and we'll go over, I'll let mom know,"</p>
<p>"thank you Jenny," thanked Tyler "I'll be waiting for you back home,"</p>
<p>"that'd be great," smiled brad as the three friends head back to eat their lunches and finish up high school,</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Time 4:45 pm</strong>
</p>
<p>in the afternoon, after high school, Tyler was hanging out near the couch, in the living room of brad's house, still pondering, and waiting for Jenny to come to take him to her house and speak to dr wakeman, then after a few minutes, he heard a mechanical knock on the door,</p>
<p>"coming!" called Tyler, as he sat up and went up to the door, opening it to find a familiar visitor,</p>
<p>"hi Tyler!" cheered Jenny and waved to Tyler,</p>
<p>"hiya Jenny!" greeted Tyler, waving back, "glad you could make it!"</p>
<p>"me too tyler, i talked to mom," replied Jenny, "she'll be happy to talk to you,"</p>
<p>"im glad for that jenny, let's go," told Tyler, but he turned around before leaving, calling out for his friends, "hey brad! tuck! Im going with jenny! Ill be back!"</p>
<p>"you got it tyler!" called out brad from the back, Tyler then walked out the door with Jenny, and they started on their way back to stately wakeman residence</p>
<p>the pair approached the house, as they knocked on the door, they were soon greeted by dr wakeman, Jenny and firebird's creator,</p>
<p>"welcome home xj9!" she greeted,</p>
<p>"hi mom!" spoke Jenny</p>
<p>"and good to see you as well, Tyler!" dr wakeman said, seeing Tyler with her robotic daughter,</p>
<p>"the same to you dr wakeman," returned Tyler,</p>
<p>"please come in!" dr wakeman spoke as she stepped back, allowing her guests to enter the house, as Jenny and Tyler walked in,</p>
<p>"thank you," replied Tyler,</p>
<p>"so, we could hangout for a little bit?" asked Jenny, as she turned to face her mother,</p>
<p>"i suppose XJ9," dr wakeman said "but then, tyler, i believe you wanted to talk to me?"</p>
<p>"yeah, about firebird..." nodded Tyler,</p>
<p>"of course," dr wakeman said, "right this way if you please," she gestured as she and Tyler walked into another room at the house as Jenny then sat near the couch of the house, hoping that things would work out,</p>
<p>"so, Tyler," spoke dr wakeman as they entered the same room where she granted Tyler the privilege of piloting firebird, as they took their seats,</p>
<p>"yeah?" asked Tyler as he straightened himself out,</p>
<p>"about firebird," dr wakeman said "You said you wanted to talk about him?"</p>
<p>"yeah, why me?" Tyler sighed "You could've chosen jenny, she's your daughter, or even brad, even though he's a normal teenager, like me, well mostly normal, you seemed pretty strict with jenny, locking her away until she is needed, you even acted like she was the only hero in the world,"</p>
<p>"well, almost the only hero in the world," dr wakeman pointed out,</p>
<p>"then why me?" asked Tyler again, "I'm only human, like brad, and jenny, she's literally one of the most advanced robots in the world, SHE could've been the one to pilot firebird, so why me?"</p>
<p>dr wakeman sighed as she lowered her head, "...i suppose that is the only question that matters, young man, it is a long story though..."</p>
<p>"well, we still got the afternoon," reassured Tyler, "so don't worry about it,"</p>
<p>"I Suppose your right..." dr Wakeman said "all the more reason why she met you, brad and tuck, and the outside world, and I had her enrolled in high school,"</p>
<p>"can't argue with all that," agreed Tyler, "even though life there's not perfect,"</p>
<p>"indeed, as for firebird," dr wakeman explained, "my reasons for him are a whole different story,"</p>
<p>"reasons?" asked tyler "But you said he was built to harness the cosmic energy and that failed until now,"</p>
<p>"yes and," dr wakeman said, "he came before XJ9,"</p>
<p>"true..." spoke Tyler remembering a previous conversation beforehand,</p>
<p>"but, there was one other creation before firebird," dr Walkman spoke</p>
<p>"really?" asked Tyler in bewilderment, "what was it?"</p>
<p>"...as I said before, I was a volunteer in skyway patrol," reminded dr wakeman as she began to tell a tale of her past in skyway patrol, "and it was during that time, the earth was under constant alien attack, the cluster, among those various attacks, we fought well, but they just kept on coming, and so, we needed an ultimate weapon, a planetary defense system, in the form of a giant robot, like firebird, the project was dubbed, "Armagedroid", what I might say, the most technologically advanced creature on the planet, and he had only a single directive, destroy all weapons that came in his way, this made him a fearsome opponent on the battlefield, thus, his birth ended the war, the earth, was grateful, but I grew concerned,"</p>
<p>"really?" asked Tyler,</p>
<p>"yes, for you see, he was made...too driven, and too single minded," lamented dr wakeman, "so single minded he became utterly restless at peacetime, and so, when he hears about OUR weapons, and what we can do with them...he cannot resist, armagedroid MUST, purge the earth, of that weaponry,"</p>
<p>Tyler's eyes widened as the grim images flashed though his mind, imagining the destruction caused by armagedroid from what he had heard so far, "...did we manage to stop him?" he asked in worry,</p>
<p>"...even I couldn't stop my creation..." dr wakeman sighed in sorrow,</p>
<p>"then," said tyler "how did you?"</p>
<p>"by tricking him," dr Wakeman answered "I warned him not to take out a molten magma bomb housed at the center of the earth, he took the bait and tunneled all the way down to the molten center, where we all thought he had melted to ash,"</p>
<p>Tyler lowered his head, one of his questions was answered about her past as skyway patrol, but what about firebird?</p>
<p>"then," spoke dr wakeman again, making Tyler regain focus, "a few days later came that asteroid, and the firebird project, but, in fear of repeating my mistake with mistake with Armagedroid, I granted no such A.I on this giant robot...only made him drivable by humans,"</p>
<p>"...that reminds me" said Tyler,</p>
<p>"yes?" asked dr wakeman</p>
<p>"after you managed to put firebird in storage here," asked tyler "did you even check to see if he even worked?"</p>
<p>"as a matter of fact I did," dr wakeman answered, I felt my creation hum to life, the surge was tremendous as i took my first steps on it, but it then stopped, seemingly due to my worries, then afterwards, I realized that even though I created firebird, I was only one woman, and I still had a life ahead of me to live,"</p>
<p>"I see.." nodded Tyler, understanding how dr wakeman would need the time to develop her robotic daughter,</p>
<p>"I feared that no matter how much I would improve on XJ9, she would end up destroyed by my creation's power source," told dr wakeman, "but more important, if anyone else were to pilot firebird he or she would need to be responsible enough to pilot him, for if his incredible power was misused, the earth, no the entire universe, might be destroyed..."</p>
<p>Tyler was quite astonished by dr Wakeman's answers,</p>
<p>"this is why you were chosen," she spoke again, "because I believe if the right heart, not proud, not strong, but kind and caring, could know the right way of using that power, as you know, That not everyone is as fortunate to have such a privilege, and many have intimate knowledge of right from wrong, and have determination to know compassion, therefore responsible enough to pilot this giant robot, but if the right man had all of these and held on to those principles, and in knowing compassion, they would definitely know the right way of using that power,"</p>
<p>Tyler felt as if a heavy weight was released from his chest, his burning questions about firebird had been answered, "...thank you...dr wakeman,"</p>
<p>dr wakeman got up form her seat and walked over to the young pilot and placed her hands on Tyler's shoulders, "so know, young man, that I could not have chosen a better man then you, to use my creation the right way, alongside my beloved Xj9..." she smiled, already feeling proud of Tyler,</p>
<p>Tyler looked down a bit, feeling relived, but, "hey, dr wakeman?" he asked</p>
<p>"yes?" said dr wakeman</p>
<p>"could I stay around a little longer here?" Tyler asked dr wakeman,</p>
<p>"of course young man," she nodded "I'll have XJ9 let your friends know you'll be staying over for the night,"</p>
<p>"thank you, dr Wakeman," Tyler smiled, then hugged the good doctor,</p>
<p>"anything," dr Wakeman hugged back, but before Tyler left the room, "Tyler," she said, making Tyler turn his attention to her, "whatever happens in the future, today or tomorrow, you must promise us, one thing, that you will stay who you are as a person, not a perfect life-form, or what everyone expects you to be, but, a good young man..."</p>
<p>Tyler felt as if dr wakeman was a mother to him as she spoke those words as tears of joy ran through his eyes as he nodded and hugged dr wakeman again...</p>
<p>late that night, Jenny watched closely as Tyler settled in the room where he had rested at when she was being transformed, Jenny then smiled as she then exited the room, Tyler rested down and then set off peacefully to sleep, his burning questions answered for why he was chosen to pilot firebird, and now ready for whatever happens the very next day...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Whatever happens tomorrow, you must promise me one thing. You will stay who you are, not a perfect soldier, but a good man" - Dr Abraham Erskine 2011 Captain America the first avenger</p>
<p>please leave a comment, vote and follow my profile if you'd like to see more, I'd appreciate the support</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Training Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a day after Tyler's doubts have been cleared, he is now called upon to training piloting firebird in robot mode on a simulator,</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Date saturday august 23rd 2014</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>time 7:30 am </strong>
</p><p>the next morning, Tyler got up from his bedroom, and went downstairs to meet with Jenny and dr wakeman, at the kitchen table where they were making breakfast, excluding Jenny, being a robot she has no such need of food,</p><p>"good morning!" spoke Tyler,</p><p>"good morning!" greeted Jenny and dr wakeman as they continued making breakfast,</p><p>"morning young man," spoke dr wakeman as she continued to cook, as Tyler then took a seat at the table, as Jenny continued to help dr wakeman cook,</p><p>then after a few minutes, dr wakeman had served breakfast for herself and Tyler, Jenny watch as they ate up in their morning routine,</p><p>"so, dr wakeman?" Tyler asked, "anything going on today?"</p><p>"well Tyler," replied dr wakeman as she continued eating, "I've actually arranged something in the basement,"</p><p>"really?" asked Tyler as he ate his breakfast</p><p>"yeah, mom set up some kind of training session for you in the basement," replied Jenny,</p><p>"a special training session?" wondered Tyler as he ate</p><p>"you'll see after breakfast, a young man needs his nutrients," replied dr wakeman</p><p>"got it," told Tyler as he continued to eat</p><p>"right this way young man," called dr Wakeman as she led Tyler back down to the basement,</p><p>"right," replied Tyler as they went down the stairs,</p><hr/><p>as they walked downstairs, they went to the same training room dr wakeman designed for Tyler in his training to pilot firebird, but this time, there was another door to another room in the basement, there was a large array of virtual simulation, along with a cockpit that was similar to firebird's cockpit, with a helmet at the center with many cables attached to it,</p><p>"what is this place?" asked Tyler, bewildered by the room before him,</p><p>"this is the special training session I have set up for you today," explained dr wakeman</p><p>"the special training session?" asked Tyler again,</p><p>"yes, you've learned how to pilot firebird in vehicle mode, now, you'll learn how to use him in robot mode," dr wakeman explained,</p><p>"alright," replied Tyler "how is this gonna work?"</p><p>"by getting into that training cockpit, and placing on that virtual simulator, we will go over the basics of piloting firebird in robot mode through a virtual world," dr wakeman replied,</p><p>"very well then," told Tyler as he then stepped in the cockpit, "so I just put on the helmet?"</p><p>"yes, and remember, you won't be able to hear the outside world, but the virtual world, ill be talking to you through a radio that connects to the helmets headphones, and ill be running the simulation too, so good luck,"</p><p>"thank you dr wakeman," replied Tyler as he placed the helmet on and prepared himself,</p><hr/><p>"activating simulation," spoke dr wakeman as she activated the simulator and the machine hummed to life, the helmet's noise canceling features turned on, the simulator training had begun...</p><p>
  <em>Tyler could see a virtual world within cyberspace, and it looked like he was looking through the eyes of firebird himself, Tyler looked at his hands and arms to see that they looked like they belonged to firebird he looked around until he could hear a crackle in his headphones,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"...Tyler? can you hear me?" crackled dr Wakeman's voice through the audio,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"dr wakeman? is that you?" asked Tyler</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"yes, it's me," answered dr wakeman "good, the helmet's audio is working properly,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"seems that way," replied Tyler then looked around "alright, what should we start off with?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"first, let's go over the basic controls," explained dr wakeman over the radio, "first off, move the handles to move firebird's arms," </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tyler then followed instructions and began to move around the control handles, firebird's arms following his movements, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>dr wakeman spoke over the radio again, "if you'll just slip your hands into those gloves,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"got it dr wakeman!" answered Tyler as he slips his hands on to the gloves that seem to be held to the handles the control the arms, "gloves on dr wakeman,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"good, those gloves allow firebird to follow your hand movements, even be able to hold the sword and shield better, even hold many other objects," explained dr wakeman </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"got it, I'll try it," replied Tyler, as he then made a few friendly and basic hand gestures on firebird and just as dr wakeman had transcripted, the robotic hands followed Tyler's own,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"very good young man, now for walking, press the pedal on the left to advance, press lightly to walk slowly, press hard to run, release to stop, and press the pedal on the right to reverse," tutored dr wakeman, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tyler again followed instructions and he could see the view in front of him look like he was moving as he pressed lightly, then he pressed hard on the pedal and it looked like he was running, he then released to stop, then he used the reverse function and the view around him shrank, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"you're doing very well for your first training session," commented dr wakeman</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"thanks dr wakeman, I did after all train in the vehicle basics," replied Tyler,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"yes, I suppose you have a point there young man," said dr wakeman</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"alright, what's the next step?" asked Tyler, regaining focus,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"now, to the flight and hover mechanisms," confirmed dr wakeman,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"oh man, this'll be fun," replied Tyler excitedly,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>wakeman then began to fiddle with the simulator's instruments, and began to place flight markers in view of Tyler's VR helmet,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"flight markers have been set up on your VR can you see them?" asked dr wakeman, going over the radio again</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"yeah, I see them," confirmed Tyler "what now?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"grip the handles tightly to hover," explained dr wakeman,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tyler then gripped both handles tightly and he could feel his simulator cockpit shake, as if the jets from behind him, his view then began to rise upwards,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm going up!" spoke Tyler, as his view shifted upwards, the hover features already working as dr wakeman had transcriped</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"raise the control handles upwards to increase altitude, lower then to descend downwards," called dr wakeman over the radio again,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tyler followed instructions by first descending, then increased altitude again,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"alright, now what?" asked Tyler</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"now, it's time for flight," explained dr wakeman, "thrust the handles forward for straight flight, pull the handles backwards for airbrakes, follow the flight markers I'm now setting up on you VR view screen, can you se them?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"yeah, I see them," confirmed Tyler as the flight markers came into view</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"good, now practice your flight training by flying into those markers," dr wakeman taught over the speakerphone,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"got it," responded Tyler as he then raised altitude, and took flight for the first time, following the instructions dr wakeman had transcribed Tyler barely managed to gain control of light and ventrally flew through the flight markers dr Wakeman had placed, and eventually flew back down</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"very good," dr wakeman congratulated over the radio "now it's time to go over the weapons,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"understood dr wakeman," spoke Tyler over the speakerphone, "what's first?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"first is the machine guns," explained dr wakeman, and then she set up virtual targets "just squeeze the triggers on the levers to fire them, hold for rapid fire"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tyler passed both red buttons and fired the gauntlet mounted machine guns and hit each of the virtual targets as the targets then respawn, but in a straight line,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"now onto the next weapon," dr wakeman said "the rocket punch"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"whoo man," said Tyler with enthusiasm </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"just squeeze the levers on the control handles, and then thrust them forward,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"got it dr wakeman" replied Tyler,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tyler then squeezed on the handle on the left and the mechanical arm with clenched fist began to spin, then after a few seconds and aiming...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"ROCKETTO! PAAANCHI!" shouted Tyler with enthusiasm as the spinning arm launched forward and punched through the straight line of targets before reattaching,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"oh dear!" spoke dr wakeman over the radio "you've given out quite the enthusiasm,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"heh" chuckled Tyler "guess I kinda over did it there huh?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" a little bit," replied dr wakeman</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"your probably right," acknowledged Tyler, "alright, what's next?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"next is the missiles," dr wakeman replied, "press and hold the red buttons on the top of the levers, hold to lock on, release to fire,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"got it, dr wakeman," replied Tyler over the radio then began to follow instructions as he saw the virtual targets being set up by dr wakeman, he then pressed and hold the red buttons, then after a few seconds the targets were locked on, then Tyler released the buttons as the missiles then hit each of their targets,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"very good shot young man," spoke dr wakeman over the radio again, "next is the chest laser,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"alright, what do I have to do?" Tyler asked as the virtual target was set up in front of him,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"squeeze both triggers and red buttons on the levers" explained dr wakeman</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tyler did exactly as dr wakeman had described and a large blue beam of pure energy shot towards the frontal virtual target in front of him, incinerating it,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"got it," Tyler said over the speakerphone of his VR helmet </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"your doing just as good as you were first training young man," complimented dr wakeman,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll say, it's paying off just like last time!" said Tyler </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"now for the cannons behind firebird, just press the green button on you right," explained dr wakeman,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tyler then pressed the button and in the virtual world he could barley see the cannons swing into view, then he took aim at the nearest virtual target, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>dr wakeman spoke again over the speakerphone, "now just squeeze the triggers on the handles just like you did when you used the machine guns," </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"got it," replied Tyler as he then followed dr Wakeman's instructions, and the twin back cannons fired upon the virtual target destroying it completely,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"and now for the final weapons training," announced dr wakeman "the sword and shield,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"the sword and shield?" asked Tyler "the ones I used to finish off vexus' mega cluster drone enforcer a few days ago?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"the very same young man," replied dr wakeman, "theres a control pad in front of you, do you see it?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tyler looked over and saw a control pad in the front of the cockpit, beside the radar screen lied 2 buttons, one for the sword, and one for the shield,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"yes, I see them," he confirmed</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"good, press the button on the right for the sword, press the Botton on the left for the shield," explained dr wakeman,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tyler then pressed both buttons as both melee weapons shot upwards and he barley caught them, now having sword and shield in hand,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"nicely done Tyler," congratulated dr wakeman, "with this, this concludes your weapons training,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"anything else?" Tyler asked,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"this next test will now test everything you've learned so far, you will now fight a virtual opponent who actually fights back," dr wakeman explained</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm ready dr wakeman," replied Tyler</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"alright, good luck young man" spoke dr wakeman, she then fiddled with the virtual reality controls, setting up a virtual opponent for Tyler it looked like a mecha sized cluster drone, who looked ready to fight "your opponent will be this cluster drone,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"got it dr wakeman!" spoke Tyler over the speakerphone, then he got ready to fight,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the virtual cluster drone then got into a fighting stance, preparing to fight Tyler "get ready to be sent to the junkyard!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I could say the same toy you!" Tyler replied getting into his own stance, ready to fight,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the battle began as the cluster drone lunged forward with Tyler barely throwing a punch of his own against the drone, sending him back a few feet, then the drone countered by pulling out his gun and fired in which Tyler barely got up his shield despite getting a few hits,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"a clever move, but it won't last for long!" boasted the cluster drone as he chased in for an attack,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tyler responded by firing his machine gun attack, the cluster drone took a few hits, but he still got close in which Tyler threw a few punches at the drone in which the drone returned with a counter attack,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tyler took the hit as he then step sided the cluster drone, then countering with a kick, then when the drone got up he summoned multiple clones of himself, Tyler then took this opportunity to use his missile attack and locked on to all targets and fired</em>
</p><p>
  <em>dr Wakeman's voice cracked over the speakerphone again, "your doing good Tyler, I see your using what you have learned so well!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"thanks dr wakeman, but I'm not done yet!" Tyler spoke over the radio, but the remaining cluster drone then brought up dual blasters, in which Tyler responded with activating the back cannons, both weapons fired and as the beams struggle a burst of light flashed,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the cluster drone staggered a bit and Tyler was temporally dazed, when he recovered his vision he saw the cluster drone rushing towards in which Tyler reacted by firing a rocket punch to the drone's stomach,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Venus's virtual computerized minion was sent staggering as Tyler then used another weapon in firebird's arsenal, his chest laser when the drone tried again to attack Tyler, he fired the beam and the drone suffered heavy damage,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"alright, one last weapon!" said Tyler, then pressing the button to unleash firebird's sword, and the cluster drone suddenly did something unexpected, he threw away his gun and brought out a heated blade,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the two virtual combatants clashed with their blades, Tyler had only little experience with the sword, though he was able to destroy the mega cluster drone with it but since this was a training session, he was less stressed about it,</em>
</p><p>dr wakeman was observing form her computer monitor in the virtual world as she adjusted the drone's fighting style to tutorial sword fighting, so to better help Tyler with his sword training</p><p>
  <em>Tyler was now starting to do a little better with the sword training session, as every once in a while the drone would freeze so that Tyler would learn the basic sword techniques,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>but soon the freeze frame sessions would end, and the duel would be back in following again, as Tyler decided to end the battle, with one sword he broke the heated blade of the drone, and split the cluster drone's torso in vertically in half, ending the battle and the training session itself,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>as Tyler settled down, dr Wakeman's voice crackled over the speakerphone, "well done Tyler! training session over!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"thanks dr wakeman!" Tyler said, thankful that the training is over</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I think that should do it for today, young men like yourselves need to be out once in a while," dr wakeman said,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"couldn't agree more," replied Tyler </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"alright, deactivating simulator," spoke dr wakeman as she shut down the virtual simulation, the noise canceling headphones offline, and the vr helmet visor screen going black</em>
</p><hr/><p>when Tyler took off the vr helmet, he was greeted with a smile from Jenny, "hi Tyler!" she waved,</p><p>"hey Jenny," Tyler smiled back "what are you doing back down here?"</p><p>"I was hanging out in my room," said jenny "but I wanted to see what was up with you and mom,"</p><p>"yes, she came down as I was watching you train," dr wakeman replied,</p><p>"good to hear," Tyler said as he got up out of the chair, Jenny helping him up</p><p>"easy there Tyler," the robotic teenager replied, "I'm sure your a bit worn out,'</p><p>"yeah," Tyler nodded, "even though that was virtual reality, I still felt like I fought for my life"</p><p>"It would appear so," sighed dr wakeman, "my virtual reality machine still needs a few kinks worked out,"</p><p>"I know you'll iron them out mom," said Jenny in kind,</p><p>"jenny's right, ms wakeman," said Tyler "if you can build jenny, and firebird, you could update the virtual simulator,"</p><p>dr. wakeman smiled at the words of encouragement from her child and protege, "thank you both so much, I'll be sure to work hard on it,"</p><p>"no problem mom," replied Jenny, then she turned to Tyler, "by the way Tyler? wanna hang out at the mall? I've already asked brad and tuck to come there as well,"</p><p>"I'd sure like to come," answered Tyler</p><p>"very well then," said dr wakeman "have fun you two!"</p><p>"thanks mom!" replied Jenny as she and Tyler exited the training room, intent on reaching the mall with brad and tuck, dr wakeman then looked on to her beloved child and she reflects on how proud she is of how Tyler and Jenny were getting along, especially now that Tyler is one step closer to being better at piloting firebird...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading! if you want to see more, please leave a kudos, comment, and follow my profile</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The True Meaning of Teamwork</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tyler, brad and Jenny were given 3 days to prepare for an upcoming test at tremorton high school, but as the studying session goes on, vexus launches her latest plot to destroy tremorton, and conquer the earth, will our band of friends be able to stop this and complete their test?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong>Date </strong>
        <strong>Monday august 25th 2014</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Time 2:30 pm</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>location Earth, tremorton high school </strong>
      </p>
      <p>It was a fine day at tremorton high school, Tyler, Jenny and brad were hard at work with their individual tasks that their teacher assigned to them alongside the students in class,</p>
      <p>"geez, we are really on it today," said Jenny as she was doing her best to complete the worksheet presented to her,</p>
      <p>"you bet Jenny," replied Tyler, nearly finishing up his worksheet, sharing jenny's pain</p>
      <p>brad was also hard working on his work alongside the other students in class, then after a few minutes of writing and filling out questions, the bell rung and the teacher spoke up, as she had an announcement to make,</p>
      <p>"class, this week we have a big pronouns test this upcoming Thursday, you will all each have a guide on pronouns" the teacher announced "like when to use who and when to use whom, you can even have a study group after school, you may use index cards, highlighter and markers, and we encourage you to answer practice questions, remember class you have 3 days to prepare,"</p>
      <p>"only 3 days, that may take up most of the week," spoke Tyler</p>
      <p>"yeah, but either way we're in this together" encouraged brad</p>
      <p>"now each group have their names written on this chalkboard, the leaders of each group will be the captain," the teacher spoke as she picked up a piece of chalk and began writing on the board, "John will be captain of group #3, his team will have Micheal and Susan," then soon enough it was down to the final 3 "the final team's captain, will be Tyler, his teammates will be Jenny, and brad," the teacher finished, she later explained that they may study at the library of the high school afterwards, that who ever's team, or teammates scores the most and have been tallied will be permitted to enter a pizza party the day after the test on Friday</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>after the teacher passed out the index cards, markers and the highlighters, the class was dismissed as the bell rung right on time, and the band of friends was off to their next class,</p>
      <p>"geez a pronoun test, you'd thin giving out a math would be punishment" exclaimed brad,</p>
      <p>"a math test is just as hard," replied Jenny "and beside if we don't do well, a pizza party's on the line!"</p>
      <p>"jenny's right brad, now's not the time to lament," encouraged Tyler,</p>
      <p>"and we'll have to come right back for study anyways," Jenny added "I'd better call mom and let her know about this,"</p>
      <p>"please do Jenny," replied Tyler "dr wakeman worries about you a lot,"</p>
      <p>"and worst case in senerio, she could pick us up," added brad,</p>
      <p>"she'd pretty much love to," answered Jenny,</p>
      <p>"ture, but right now, let's focus on the class in front of us" Tyler said as the group continued on, but little did they know, they would soon have bigger problems..</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>meanwhile, at the royal palace of cluster prime, queen vexus sat upon her throne upon the place's control tower, reminding on the past events, she couldn't believe what transpired...</p>
      <p>"unthinkable..." growled vexus "that after all I went through, to have xj9, their most powerful weapon, as my obedient pet, and with one scream from a fleshing, another robot rose up and took my most prized possession from me! disgraceful!"</p>
      <p>she slammed her mechanical fist on her throne's arm, the drones surrounding her shook,</p>
      <p>"they will both suffer for this humiliation," vexus vowed "xj9, with or without you, the earth will be mine, soon enough once my troops complete the device for this very purpose,"</p>
      <p>then, as the ruler of cluster prime pondered about her revenge, the main door slid open with 2 cluster drones entering to report to vexus,</p>
      <p>"my queen," the drones bowed</p>
      <p>"ah my faithful troops," greeted vexus, "what news do you bring me?"</p>
      <p>"the weapon you have devised is nearly ready to launch my queen," one of the drones reported,</p>
      <p>"excellent," said vexus pleased with the news "and the latest lines of our military offense power?"</p>
      <p>"the cluster super robot series, has been initiated my queen" another of the drones reported "our engineers, including your inventor, krackus had been assigned to create the first in the line, improving from our previous mega cluster drone enforcer,"</p>
      <p>"perfect," commended vexus "this may be more then a match for that so called "firebird", while this other device shall force xj9 to join our regime,"</p>
      <p>"what are your next orders my queen?" asked a drone</p>
      <p>"when the device is completed you are to sneak past the humans, and implant the device in one of their structures," commanded vexus, "when the device is activated and our newest enforcer is complete, send them both out to destroy the earth and those two robots!"</p>
      <p>"understood my queen," the drones acknowledged</p>
      <p>"good, you are all dismissed," vexus waved off as the drones left the large chamber, "that other robot, "firebird" will regret he ever interfered in my affairs!" she laughed as she was looking forward to watching earth's destruction...</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>Time 5:00 pm</strong>
      </p>
      <p>meanwhile back on earth, the threesome study group were just exiting the library of tremorton high after completing their study session, already making their way out to the exit of the high school</p>
      <p>"whew, haven't been forced to stay inside school longer in a while" exclaimed brad tired from the long hours of study,</p>
      <p>"nor have I ever been in a study group" added Jenny</p>
      <p>"not ever been in a study group Jenny?" questioned Tyler in surprise</p>
      <p>"not since everyone gave me a hard time," lamented Jenny,</p>
      <p>"well, I for one am glad bard and I could change that," reassured Tyler,</p>
      <p>"yeah jen," added brad "if there's any study I would be in, there's none I'd rather be but with you and Tyler,"</p>
      <p>"thanks guys" Jenny awed receiving encouragement from true friends,</p>
      <p>having making their way to the exit, they saw the sky nearly at sunset and there waiting for them, was dr wakemans van, with the brilliant scientist rolling down the window to see her child, with her study buddies,</p>
      <p>"hello xj9!" dr wakeman greeted and waved to Jenny</p>
      <p>"hi mom" Jenny waved back with a smile</p>
      <p>"good to see you dr wakeman" Tyler smiled,</p>
      <p>"have you had a good day at school today?" dr wakeman asked them</p>
      <p>"we sure have mom!" answered Jenny, as the group of friends then got inside of dr Wakeman's van and drove away back to the Wakeman residence</p>
      <p>"anything happen at school?' dr wakeman asked</p>
      <p>"turns out the school is giving out a big pronouns test this upcoming Thursday" Tyler explained</p>
      <p>"and three students have to study as a team together in order to prepare" added brad</p>
      <p>"and what study are you 3 chosen as?" dr wakeman inquired</p>
      <p>"Tyler was chosen as the captain, and me and brad are to be his teammates" Jenny explained "and so far we seem to be doing good,"</p>
      <p>"I'm pleased to hear to that you are getting to be part of a group and with such friends" said dr wakeman pleased to her daughter was part of a team, "and where will you be studying until Thursday?"</p>
      <p>"at the library at tremorton high," answered Tyler "it's not easy though, staying quiet though..."</p>
      <p>"it sure isn't young man" dr wakeman spoke, sharing those same pains in a previous life,</p>
      <p>soon enough as their pleasant they soon arrived at the home Jenny and firebird, and the four quickly got off and walked towards the residence,</p>
      <p>"well, guess brad and I better get going Jenny," said Tyler</p>
      <p>"yep, another hard day at school" added Jenny as she walked into the house with her mother,</p>
      <p>"and tomorrow will be even harder" added Tyler, knowing their study battle is far from over,</p>
      <p>"yeah but hey! we got each other's backs!" encouraged brad</p>
      <p>"I guess you guys are right," smiled Jenny, "we got this!"</p>
      <p>"you can that again Jenny!" added Tyler "welp, see you tomorrow Jenny!"</p>
      <p>"see you tomorrow!" waved Jenny her friends farewell for today, walking through the door of the house, Tyler and brad soon following suite with their own home</p>
      <p>as night settled over tremorton, over at a office building at downtown a sneaky operation was underway, near the building entrance, four suspicious looking business men managed to bypass security and gain access inside while also holding a large suitcase, after a few minutes of sneaking past suspicious eyes they make their way inside the I.T room after closing the door behind them the business men's eyes then glowed green and they revealed their true forms, cluster drones</p>
      <p>"drones, we have our orders" their leader commanded, the drones nodded, they then opened a suitcase to reveal a hexagonal shaped device, almost as if it was a large container, they then quickly placed the device in the center where the servers are and they began to rewire them into the device for data</p>
      <p>"there, it's done," said a cluster drone</p>
      <p>"now the deadly swarms which lie within that device will not only terminate the humans but also bring xj9 to her knees!" boasted another</p>
      <p>then their leader called for vexus "my queen the device has been plated, bring us back,"</p>
      <p>"excellent work," commended vexus over the radio as she then slashed open a ported and the drones stepped through it back to cluster prime, vexus' plans already proceeding as planned...</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>THE NEXT DAY...</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Date Tuesday august 26th 2014</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Time 10:30 am </strong>
      </p>
      <p>as the school bell rung, and the class exited into the hallways, Tyler, brad and Jenny were at the lockers discussing last night,</p>
      <p>"so guys how was last night?" asked Tyler leaning on the lockers,</p>
      <p>"well we did the best we could on actually TRYING to study," said brad</p>
      <p>"yeah, mom was really on me," groaned Jenny "having put me through much studying,"</p>
      <p>"I'd imagined she'd do so," lamented Tyler,</p>
      <p>"your telling me," replied brad "and I'm pretty much just having trouble on one particular pronoun,"</p>
      <p>"which one?" inquired Jenny turning her head to brad,</p>
      <p>"who vs whom," answered brad "the subject, for a pronoun is pretty confusing,"</p>
      <p>"it sure is complicated," replied Jenny, "and I'd imagine mom giving me a science lecture..."</p>
      <p>"whatever the case" added Tyler, "we may have to discuss this over lunch,"</p>
      <p>"your right," replied brad "right now we have another class to get to,"</p>
      <p>and the group of friends hurried on their way to the next class...</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>meanwhile, on cluster prime vexus was at the palace control room, ready to set her plan in motion, as she pressed a button to call up one of the drones,</p>
      <p>"drone!" called the cluster queen, "is the device ready?"</p>
      <p>"yes my queen, we await your command," answered the drone,</p>
      <p>"premission granted" answered vexus "destroy the wretched humans!"</p>
      <p>on the screen the drone could be seen pressing a button as the device they planet on the office building had been activated, vexus then checked over another screen calling for another of her mechanical minions,</p>
      <p>"is the cluster super robot ready to launch?" she called</p>
      <p>"yes, it had been completed 3 earth hours ago," the cluster drone answered</p>
      <p>"excellent," spoke vexus in grim delight, "this latest enforcer as soon as that firebird comes out, he will destroy him, and xj9!"</p>
      <p>"yes my queen," replied the drone, as he then cut communications,</p>
      <p>vexus then turned away form the monitors her eyes glow with a grim smile on her face, "and now xj9, you will be mine, and firebird, will pay!" she laughed sinisterly</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>Time 12:30 pm</strong>
      </p>
      <p>later at tremorton high school, it was lunch time and the study group of friends had just been discussing with brad about how they will go over the problem with who or whom pronoun subject of the upcoming test,</p>
      <p>"so how do you think we should handle this?" asked brad, still eating his lunch</p>
      <p>"we should step back into the library this afternoon and see if the computers can tell us anything," suggested Tyler,</p>
      <p>"or we could hook me up and I can print out some cards of that subject" added Jenny thinking of using her robotic capabilities dr wakeman designed her with,</p>
      <p>"that'd be like hooking up a flash drive!" replied brad,</p>
      <p>"we can do that too Jenny," added Tyler "and while your hooked up to the computer, brad and I will type a power point concerning The Who or whom subject,"</p>
      <p>"and ill make three copies of each card," finished Jenny,</p>
      <p>"man Tyler" praised brad "for your time as captain, you pulling out all the stops,"</p>
      <p>"just doing my best to help out" returned Tyler</p>
      <p>"it's settled then," added Jenny "this afternoon it's back to the library, and do some pronoun surfing,"</p>
      <p>"right!" Tyler and brad agreed,</p>
      <p>but even as the group of friends were going how they would spend their afternoon study session after school, a voice rang out!</p>
      <p>
        <strong>RRRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGG!</strong>
      </p>
      <p>the ear piercing sound of fire alarms flared everywhere in the school, the cafeteria where the study band of friends were hanging out was already raised in confusion and chaos and as students summered and panicked there, a mic sounded and a man's voice sounded,</p>
      <p>"attention all students in high school!" the man's voice panicked it was the vice pricinpial of tremton high school razinski, "we have a emergency all around the facility! please evacuate to the nearest emergency exits! this is no drill everybody! no drill!"</p>
      <p>the entire cafeteria all but Tyler and company rushed out near the emergency exits, fleeing for their lives the entrance filled with panic, inside Tyler looked serious</p>
      <p>"an emergency here at high school?" he thought out loud,</p>
      <p>"wonder what's the trouble THIS time," asked Jenny</p>
      <p>"whatever it is," replied Tyler "we better check it out!"</p>
      <p>Jenny and brad nodded and the 3 friends raced outside the cafeteria to figure out what all the commotion was about, as they exited through the door to the main hallways of the cafeteria, they soon got their answer!</p>
      <p>"wha the heck are those!?" panicked brad as he pointed towards what appears to be a swarm of mechanical hornets, they drilled and blasted holes all around the lockers of the high school, Jenny immediately recognized the miniature robots structure, it was the cluster!</p>
      <p>"it's the cluster!"cried Jenny, she then transformed one of her arms into a handheld laser rife and began firing at the swarm, as she fried, the mechanical hornets began to fly towards the pair as they continued to wreck havoc upon the school</p>
      <p>"they're everywhere!" cried Tyler, as he and brad saw the swarm though weakening still coming closer,</p>
      <p>eventually Jenny summoned more of her weaponry and unleashed twin saw blades and slashed at the swarm of mechanical hornets, slicing and dicing through her opponents, the swarm eventually gave out,</p>
      <p>"whew..." panted Jenny as her arms transformed to normal hands, "where did THEY come from?"</p>
      <p>"I'm not so sure," replied Tyler as he and brad met up with Jenny, it would not be long before they got their answer however, for at that moment, jenny's stomach hatch opened and a mechanical arm supporting a tv monitor went up and as static showered on the screen a familiar voice sounded</p>
      <p>"xj-9!" dr Wakeman's voice rang as her image appeared on the monitor screen, a serious look on her face, "there is panic all over the streets outside, swarms of robotic hornets are wrecking havoc!"</p>
      <p>"we know" Tyler confirmed "we've encountered a swarm of them here at high school"</p>
      <p>"well, there's more outside I'm afraid" added dr wakeman "any d I have a feeling they may be the work of the cluster,"</p>
      <p>"it's definitely vexus again," guessed Jenny</p>
      <p>"yes I'm afraid so," dr wakeman added "you must go out there and find out what the cause is of all these swarm while also taking care of civilians"</p>
      <p>"I'm on it mom!" said Jenny</p>
      <p>"and Tyler," dr wakeman turned to him, "you know what to do,"</p>
      <p>Tyler looked towards his arm which held the wrist device nesscary to call upon firebird, then lifted his head to dr waken and nodded</p>
      <p>"we'll do our best mom," whispered Jenny to dr wakeman</p>
      <p>"very good, I'll leave the rest up to you,"replied dr wakeman softly and cut communications as the monitor went back into jenny's stomach hatch</p>
      <p>"well, it's time to go to work," said Tyler,</p>
      <p>"what about the others here?" asked Jenny, concerned for the high schoolers outside's safety,</p>
      <p>"leave that to me!" exclaimed brad making Tyler and Jenny turn to their friend,</p>
      <p>"brad, are you sure?" asked Jenny</p>
      <p>"yeah I'm sure," brad insisted "those guys as real bugs are bound to breach outside of school,"</p>
      <p>"but brad," asked Tyler "do you have a plan?"</p>
      <p>"I think I can try to distract them till you guys figure out where they're coming from," explained brad, not one for sitting on the sidelines</p>
      <p>"but brad-" asked Jenny till Tyler interrupted</p>
      <p>"Jenny, we're a team now," said tyler "your not fighting this alone anymore, let him help"</p>
      <p>hesitant but agreeing nonetheless Jenny nodded in which Tyler nodded affirmatively back to brad</p>
      <p>"thanks guys," smiled brad, the team now know what they have to do,</p>
      <p>"now I better get to a hiding spot to call firebird," Tyler spoke again</p>
      <p>"right," replied Jenny "and I'll join out there, and handle these bugs,"</p>
      <p>"alright," said Tyler "good luck everyone!" he then ran to find a hiding spot to summon firebird,</p>
      <p>"thanks!" shouted both brad and Jenny as they split up</p>
      <p>as Tyler ran, he soon stumbled upon an empty boys locker room he quickly closed the door and checked his surroundings, once he made sure he was alone, he unrolled his sleeve and pressed the small blue button on his wrist device, as the black circle then flashed a blue Phoenix on it,</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>as the call went out, the underground hangar of the three vehicles began to sound the alarms, as dr wakeman had anticipated this, she immediately opened the hatch for the vehicles to launch to the surface, the tanker and speeder sped out to the surface and the scout jet flew out of the ground, already on their way to the source of their signal</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>meanwhile the mechanical prodigy of dr wakeman flew all around tremorton blasting and swatting mechanical bugs, and as dr wakeman had order she also took the time to save the civilians that had been put in danger in the midst of this crisis, but the swarms kept coming,</p>
      <p>brad at tremorton high kept his word and went in front of the cluster swarms,</p>
      <p>"hey! over here!" brad taunted in which the mechanical bugs began to follow him around the school facility, eventually he managed to drive them outside the high school through the back exit door, and still trying outrun them,</p>
      <p>the tanker soon arrived at the side exit to the high school in which Tyler quickly went out to the door and jumped in as tanker then rolled along in the roads ahead, then he saw Jenny was trying to blast away another mechanical swarm as Tyler quickly pressed a button and raises the tankers machine guns on the bugs barely making them retreat</p>
      <p>"thanks Tyler!" thanked Jenny as she gave a thumbs up to Tyler who then returned the gesture as she and Tyler then continued on to deal with more of the swarms</p>
      <p>brad then continued to make the bugs give chase, as the scout jet quickly swooped in and blasted the swarm of mechanical bugs weakening them in their chase to captured brad who was still running,</p>
      <p>as Jenny and Tyler continued to go around destroying mechanical bugs and rescuing many of the civilians a large green portal opened up "what the?" said Jenny, suddenly a large green mechanical robot stepped out from it as the portal then closed</p>
      <p>"it must be one of vexus' new minions!" cried tyler as he looked at the mechanical giant in front of him it had green armor, pointed shoulders, pointed wings and long sharp mantis arms along with mantis shaped head, it's yellow eyes flashed as they fired large beams towards the duo,</p>
      <p>"watch out!" cried Jenny as she then converted her arm into a large circular shield, blocked the laser beam as they exploded on her shield,</p>
      <p>"Jenny!" cried Tyler in worry,</p>
      <p>"I'm alright, I'll deal with the rest of them," reassured jenny "you handle the big fella!"</p>
      <p>"you got it!" smiled Tyler Jenny then retracted her shield and then flew off to take care of the swarm of mechanical bugs as the cluster super robot then strode forward, Tyler knew what he had to do as he then pushed a lever "CHANGE! FIREBIRD!" the three vehicles then came together and formed firebird as he roared to life once more!</p>
      <p>Jenny then flew upwards to handle the rest of the mechanical swarm, she brought out many of her weapons in her hyperspace arsenal, some of the cluster mini bots nearly did damage on her, but Jenny barely held them off,</p>
      <p>then, as she battled through, there was a static crackle and a voice rang in jenny's communication hub, "xj9, are you there?" called dr wakeman</p>
      <p>"yeah mom, I'm here," spoke her daughter, shooting another swarm, "what's wrong?"</p>
      <p>"I think I may have a way to figure out where these mini bots are coming from," said dr wakeman "if you can just grab one of them, I maybe able to trace it's transponder signal and figure out what's the cause of all this"</p>
      <p>"got it mom!" nodded Jenny in acknowledgement she then brought out a buzz saw on one hand, and a capture claw on the other, and then sliced and diced some of the insectoid robots while Jenny barely managed to captured one and began scanning it for it's signal's trace of origin,</p>
      <p>dr wakeman, working from her computer interface with Jenny and hacked into the small robot bug's systems, and traced it's signal to where it was launched from, eventually, dr Walkman discover it and called for Jenny trough radio,</p>
      <p>"xj9! I've got it," she cried, "they're all being launched by a small pod device that's designed to launch mechanical swarms like a plague! vexus must be behind this attack!"</p>
      <p>"no doubt about it," muttered Jenny, "where can I find this pod?"</p>
      <p>"it's inside an office building in downtown tremorton," dr wakeman explained " sending you the coordinates now,"</p>
      <p>Jenny then checked her radar hud and saw a marker with coordinates to guide to the source of the mechanical swarm, "got it! I'm on my way mom!" she cried, flying towards the office</p>
      <p>at buildings as below her, brad saw her fly by while he was distracting some bugs of his own, "<em>where could Jenny be going?"</em> he thought in his panicked mind as he kept running and panting, hoping that she will soon put an end to this onslaught,</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>meanwhile, the cluster super robot walked towards firebird as he took his stance, beginning his very first full duel against the cluster empire, the insectiod machine's eyes glowed and then fired bright yellow eye beams towards the blue gladiator, who narrowly took a side step,</p>
      <p>"whoa!" cried Tyler, as he then prepared an attack of his own "FIRE BEAM!" he shouted as he then fired the bright blue chest laser against the cluster super robot, who took medium damage as he slid back a few feet,</p>
      <p>then the cluster super robot charged towards firebird, intent on using his arm blades to scratch him, in which firebird barely dodged the first and second, which the gigantic robot counted with a punch to the mechanical monster's chest plate and then a kick to one of the cluster super robot's arm blade when he tried to attack again,</p>
      <p>"<em>man, wish I could help out Jenny,</em>" Tyler thought as he watched and waited for the cluster super robot's next move, in which two sharp wings on it's back suddenly flashed pink and he took flight to the air, hover above firebird and then fired his eye lasers again, "whoa!" cried Tyler, acting fast, he brought up his shield to absorb the laser blasts</p>
      <p>as the cluster super robot hover above, firebird made his next move, "ROCKET PUNCH!" he shouted as he fired his only free forearm at the mechanical monster, striking the shoulder, almost knocked him out of being airborne,</p>
      <p>"<em>jeez, seems vexus has made some improvements since last time..</em>." Tyler thought again as firebird's flying metal fist then reattached, he carefully studied the cluster super robot's movements, and it was certainly an improvement from the mega cluster drone he destroyed last time, THIS one, was built to fight the blue gladiator himself!</p>
      <p>then the cluster super robot with an arm blade at the ready, flew towards our hero in which he tired to block with his shield at the ready, but was barely skidded back a few feet, in which he then countered with throwing another punch with his free fist, kicking the cluster super robot back</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>meanwhile, Jenny soon arrived at the coordinates dr Wakeman had downloaded to her hud, in which she landed right in front of an office building, seeing an armadas of swarms coming out of a hole on the right side of the building,</p>
      <p>Jenny radioed for dr Wakeman, "mom?" she asked as she looked at the door to the almost empty building, "are you sure this is the place?"</p>
      <p>"yes, this building is meant to be an architect building," explained dr wakeman "my theory is that vexus must have implanted her forces to launch from there so they can collect data to coordinate the swarms' attacks on the building's structural weak points,"</p>
      <p>"that may bring the whole city down in a matter of minutes!" exclaimed Jenny,</p>
      <p>"I'm afraid so xj9," lamented dr wakeman "you must hurry inside, I don't know how long it will be until the swarms reach the house as well, the sooner you disable that device the better! but you must disable it without destroying the building,"</p>
      <p>"I'll do my best" said Jenny as she hurried into the architect building,</p>
      <p>"please be careful," worried dr wakeman over the radio, "I fear vexus will have anticipated this and will not leave that device unprotected,"</p>
      <p>"got it mom," said Jenny one last time before communications were cut, she then rounded a corner in the hallways, noticing that it was all but deserted, the people inside must have evacuated when the swarms attack was commenced, then as Jenny followed the coordinates still uploaded on her hub, they took her deep into the center of the building,</p>
      <p>when suddenly, she would be confronted by cluster drones, where a couple of them came from behind her "Halt xj9!" they cried bring out their blasters and then firing at Jenny when she barley dodged then blasts and then extended her mechanical force arms, spiked fists already equipped and hitting her twin targets, once they were knocked down, Jenny brought her arms back to her, and continued on her way to the central server room,</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>back at downtown, brad was nearly all but exhausted, he barley took cover in a nearby alleyway, catching his breath "whew..." he panted "I sure hope Jenny gets to the bottom of this with Tyler.." but as he looked up he saw not the swarms that infest the city, but firebird himself dueling the cluster super robot, after firebird knocked the mechanical monster back with a another jab, it fired yet another powerful eye blast,</p>
      <p>"eh!" grunted Tyler as the beam knocked firebird back a few feet, leaving only a few marks, in which Tyler quickly retaliated, "GATLING MISSILE!" the side missile pods slid open and open fired upon the insecitod giant, in which he sliced a few of the missiles, but few of them hit anyways, dealing medium damage to him,</p>
      <p>the cluster super robot snarled with rage, bright pink laser cutters flashed at the bottom edges of the arm blades, the beast then ran towards the blue gladiator, arm blades at the ready, firebird caught one of the arms, but not the other, the laser power arm blade made a small cut on firebird's left shoulder pad, "graa!" Tyler grunted as he then fired another fire beam and blasted the kikaiju back, while also dealing much damage to it's chest armor</p>
      <p>the insecitod machine's eyes flashed again, but not for another eye blast, suddenly a squadron of the mechanical swarm hulled itself at firebird in which he brought up his machine gun gauntlets and fired "MIGHTY SHOOTER!" the bullets sent the mini bot scattering in all directions, but while he was distracted the cluster super robot took the chance to again slash the metal giant, in which he barely reached out a metal hand to block the long blade, while keeping the other lashed on firing at the swarm directed at him,</p>
      <p>brad watched the action unfold as he barely catches his breath "<em>boy, ms wakeman sure knows a thing or two about getting Tyler better for driving that thing!</em>" he thought "<em>but theres no time for that! I got to keep going!</em>" he then had a look of resolve as he caught another swarm surrounding people's attention and raced away from them with the mechanical swarm in pursuit, along the way, he saw his little brother tuck as he too was under threat for the cluster mini bots,</p>
      <p>"tuck!" his older brother cried in worry as just as a swarm was about to hit them, brad tackled tuck and rolled away form the swarms, tuck opened his eyes and looked up to his older brother brad looking worried about him "brad.." tuck replied, thankful that he was saved by his brother, but their troubles weren't over yet, as another swarm closed in on them and the two brothers hurried on their way</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>soon after battling her way through several cluster drones, Jenny arrived at the server room where the device where the cluster swarms had been coming from, with several drones to guard the device, Jenny then peered from a coroner of the door to the room, "that must be it," she whispered to her self as small doors from the pod seem to be open for the swarms to launch, as if they from through a portal, as they all went through drilled holes at the side wall,</p>
      <p>then, from jenny's comm link dr wakeman spoke, "yes," she said, "now please be careful, you blasters could easily destroy the whole server room if your not too careful," dr wakeman was right, for even if she gets past all those guards and the swarms, she has to disconnect the right cable that connects to the device to the power,</p>
      <p>"got it mom," Jenny whispered, she then thought real hard about the situation, she then had an idea, her arm then transformed to a small radar dish, which she raised it towards the cluster drones, then a small sonic wave shot out from it, as the sonar struck the insecitod minions, they suddenly felt dazed the electronics within them started to arc and crackle, their field of vision blurred, seeing her chance now, Jenny rushed forward, and with a few swift jabs, all four drones plummeted to the floor and shorted out</p>
      <p>"that takes care of those guys," Jenny muttered to herself, she then walked towards the device "now, where's you off switch?" she scanned the device to find the cable that leads to the power and the servers, her scanners then detected a long black cable with green linings to it,</p>
      <p>"that must be it!" Jenny muttered to herself, she then transformed her arm into a pair of steel cutters she then did her best to align the two blades together, she may had been careless before, but this time she would be trying to make an effort to do better than last time, after finding the cable and setting the cutters, Jenny quickly snapped the blades together as the cable was cut,</p>
      <p>the portals the small side doors had opened had then closed alongside the doors, some of the swarm still escaped through the side wall, "that did it!" smiled Jenny "now to get this thing out of here!" she then carried the device, now safely disconnected from the servers, and flew out the open hole in the wall and flew upwards into the sky, where she threw it, and immediately fired upon the device, creating a small explosion,</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>brad and tuck were getting much tired after having the swarm chase them nearly outside the town, they both panted and collapsed on the grassy plain trying to catch their breath,</p>
      <p>"tuck..." brad panted wearily barely clinging to his brother when the swarm was just mere inches from them, they suddenly stopped and fell to the ground deactivated, and devoid of power "what the?" tuck muttered in awe</p>
      <p>"Jenny must have done it!" brad barley shouted raised a fist in the air triumphant, "she's shut them down!"</p>
      <p>"now they're really in for it!" tuck cheered himself still panted, and all over town, many of the swarms had been devastated with the device destroyed,</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>firebird continued to try to hold off swarm after swarm, as he kept his only grip on the long metal arm blade, the swarm attack suddenly stopped, as they bots feel to the ground below, the cluster super robot saw this and was infuriated, he swung his only remaining arm blade and firebird grabbed it, and was struggling o make sure the blades didn't scratch him, the blades closed in when suddenly,</p>
      <p>"hang on firebird!"</p>
      <p>a familiar voice rang, as two laser blasts were fired upon the cluster super robot, knocking him back and allowing firebird to counter with a kick, knocking him back even more as Jenny hover above firebird, "those swarms shouldn't be a problem now!" she said "I took care of them!"</p>
      <p>firebird raised a thumbs up to Jenny, "thank you, Jenny!" the blue gladiator spoke,</p>
      <p>"no problem!" Jenny gestured back, "now what say we finish this!"</p>
      <p>"I couldn't agree more!" agreed firebird as the cluster super robot struggled to his feet, then firebird's eyes glowed as his leg holster opened "RAIJIN KEN!" his sword shot up and was equipped into firebird's waiting hand,</p>
      <p>the cluster super robot roared with rage as he charged with his arm blades, but firebird was ready for him this time, as both of their blades clashed again and again, after moving back a few feet, firebird then took a stance with his sword as it powered up and flashed a bright blue as the metal giants charged towards each other, they clashed blades again but this time, after a second blow, both of the cluster super robot's arm blades thrust downward towards their pray, but with firebird powered up sword, he swung it towards the blades</p>
      <p>"KYAAA!" shouted the blue gladiator, as his blue shining sword slashed both of the kikaiju's blades, rendering him nearly defenseless as firebird then ran in for the final blow</p>
      <p>"LIGHTNING BOLT SLASH!" with a shout, firebird cleaved the mechanical monster horizontally in half, sparks and electricity arked and crackled before finally exploding, ending the kikaiju's Champain of terror, in a smoldering pile of molten scrap,</p>
      <p>firebird then pulled his sword upwards and relinquished it and posed triumphantly</p>
      <p>"wa-hoo!" Jenny cheered happily, "that did it!"</p>
      <p>"indeed, Jenny" replied firebird, "but if it weren't for you, or your friend, we would've been finished,"</p>
      <p>"aw, it was nothing," said Jenny, thankful for firebird's compliment, and knew exactly what he meant,</p>
      <p>"I better get going," said firebird "I'll see you soon!"</p>
      <p>"see you soon firebird!" replied Jenny as she flew off to the skies, firebird following suite, the battle, and the day was won</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"argh! that arrogant robot firebird!" growled vexus seeing as her latest plan had failed through the monitor screen "again, he gets in our way!"</p>
      <p>"yes he has my queen" a cluster drone kneeled in fear, "the device, those swarms, and the super robot should have taken them both out!"</p>
      <p>"and yet, they still stand!" the mechanical queen threw out her arms out "grrr...well, there will be another day, firebird, and especially YOU XJ9!"</p>
      <p>"what are your orders my queen?" questioned one of the drones</p>
      <p>vexus turned to him "continue with the cluster super robot army project, tell them to accelerate their efforts,"</p>
      <p>"yes my queen," said the drone as he left the throne room,</p>
      <p>vexus them walked over to the large window overlooking the city of cluster prime, robotroplis, "darn you firebird..." she snarled, "but you have not seen the last of me, or the cluster! from now on, we will find ways to eradicate you, force XJ9 to join me, and terminate humanity!"</p>
      <p>she then went back to her throne in the observation tower to think of more ways to destroy her enemies...</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>Time 2:30 pm </strong>
      </p>
      <p>back at tremorton high school, a panting Tyler was rushing back with a flying Jenny in the lead, she eventually got there first with an exhausted Tyler panting, while throwing an arm over the wall,</p>
      <p>"whew... we made it" said Tyler in exhaustion,</p>
      <p>"yeah," replied Jenny "wonder where the others went,"</p>
      <p>"not...too sure," Tyler panted "but...I think...we should save the studying for another day,"</p>
      <p>"agreed," Jenny nodded, "where's brad by the way,"</p>
      <p>she turned her head for her answer to see an out of breath and sweating brad just coming up to her, panic and relief in his face,</p>
      <p>"Jenny..." panted brad, "thanks a lot,"</p>
      <p>"no problem brad," replied Jenny in kind</p>
      <p>"we should also be thanking you as well brad" said Tyler, knowing his friend's efforts helped win the day</p>
      <p>"okay, so Tyler says we should wait until tomorrow," explained Jenny "we've all been through a lot today"</p>
      <p>"can't..agrue with that.." replied brad, "thanks guys...really,"</p>
      <p>"anytime brad," said Tyler "now let's get in there and finish the job,"</p>
      <p>and the band of friends went through back to the high school, barley managing the rest of the day,</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>Date Wednesday august 27th 2014</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Time 4:30 pm</strong>
      </p>
      <p>the next day, after school Tyler and company kept their word and went to the library and wasted no time getting their computers, once Jenny was plugged in, brad and Tyler got to work on each of their power points knowing this was their last chance to study and prepare for the pronoun test..</p>
      <p>"whew...it was big day," said Tyler as he did much research as he could on the pronouns mainly whom vs who as he then typed in on his power point,</p>
      <p>"yeah" replied brad doing the same as Tyler "I still can't believe we managed to work to together, both in school and in real life emergencies"</p>
      <p>"yeah we make a good team," replied jenny "for our first full time ever,"</p>
      <p>"you can say that again Jenny," said Tyler as he worked as hard as he could, "getting good grades is one thing, but protecting lives is certainly more important than that,"</p>
      <p>"yeah, vexus must be as mad as hornet right now," joked brad</p>
      <p>"I'll be she is," giggled Jenny,</p>
      <p>"she sure is," said Tyler, "but she will be back, with another scheme I'll bet,"</p>
      <p>"yeah, but we'll be ready for her," spoke brad with confidence, "just like we're gonna be ready for this test tomorrow"</p>
      <p>"with how hard we're working, they would expect nothing less," said Jenny</p>
      <p>"indeed my friends," replied tyler "but for now, focus on the task at hand,"</p>
      <p>and they did, a half an hour later, and the power points were ready for printing, Jenny converted into a printing machine and started printing out 3 large and long pieces of paper for each of them, afterwards the team started cutting the papers and stapling them together and set all 3 of them like flash cards, the study group of heroes now had their study guide in the final hours before the big pronoun test, the task completed they all went back to their homes to study for the big day tomorrow,</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>Date Thursday august 28th 2014</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Time 10:30 am</strong>
      </p>
      <p>today was the big day at last, as promised the period our heroes and the other students were passed on the papers for the big pronoun test, the others studied last night as much as they could, they hoped the time they spent would be enough, despite vexus' attack slowing them down,</p>
      <p>
        <strong>45 minutes later...</strong>
      </p>
      <p>halfway through the class an each of their papers filled out, our heroes, passed their tests to the teacher under heavy breaths</p>
      <p>"well done team #3," said the teacher, after having each papers in hand, "I shall go over these and tomorrow, you may know the results and we'll see how well you did,"</p>
      <p>"thank you ms" said Tyler,</p>
      <p>"your welcome," replied the teacher "you three are dismissed,"</p>
      <p>and the study group soon left the class for another period, their hearts beating fast, hoping they had done well on their tests, after all the hard work and other circumstances that came in between...</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>Date Friday august 29th 2014</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Time 11:30 am</strong>
      </p>
      <p>Tyler, brad and Jenny were walking down the hall to their classroom where their teacher said they would see their results of their teamwork, praying it would pay off, and as they opened the door, the students and the teacher were waiting for them, as they scurried quietly went to their seats, awaiting the teacher's announcement,</p>
      <p>"okay class," the teacher breaking the silence "before we get started, let me announce the study group's grades first, "</p>
      <p>after a few minutes of announcing team 1 and 2's grades in the test, it was down to Tyler, Jenny, and brad,</p>
      <p>"and now," the teacher spoke again, "for team #3's grades,"</p>
      <p>Tyler, Jenny and brad held their breath as they watched the teacher scribble on the chalkboard with their names on the results, the silence grew more tense...</p>
      <p>until...</p>
      <p>"team 3's Tyler, and Jenny wakeman have scored A's and brad carbuncle a B+"</p>
      <p>the teacher's words immediately made the study group of friends sighed in relief and then awaiting their prize</p>
      <p>"for those of you who scored C or better," announced the teacher "please head to the classroom next door,"</p>
      <p>wasting no time Tyler and company walked out through the door to the pizza party, triumphant, they giving high fives to each other, and eating a much deserved pizza prize, thankful that they have grown in friendship and teamwork, even in the midst of vexus' attack, but when she returns, the blue gladiator and his friends will fight to protect the earth and all the people who live there...</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. a sign of things to come</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Date Tuesday, September 2nd, 2014</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Time 4:25 pm</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Location Earth, Mesmer's cafe</strong>
</p><p>After school today, Tyler, jenny, and brad had decided to spend the afternoon at Mesmer's taking some time off after a long day at school, the three friends got settled into their seats at a booth nearby near the window, having been in the popular teen hot spot in the past, after getting settled in at a booth, they ordered their snack pizza</p><p>"whew..." sighed Tyler, "it's been a heck of a day today at high school"</p><p>"not arguing with you right there my friend" spoke brad, also exhausted from today's events</p><p>"yeah, it always feels great to hang out back here," replied Jenny relieved that this time at mesmer's is more pleasant than previous</p><p>"sure does Jen, I'd always enjoy hanging out with you guys here!" returned brad</p><p><em>Yeah, and not under attack by vexus either</em>, replied Tyler in his thoughts as he relaxed at the pleasant scene unfolding, it was always good to be with friends at this time of day</p><p>"me too brad," replied jenny "but we've still got a big week ahead of us!"</p><p>"not to mention, there's a football going on later this week," added brad "this Friday night I think,"</p><p>"this Friday night?" asked Tyler "do we have tickets?"</p><p>"I think we'll be able to pick those up tomorrow during lunch guys," added jenny but soon frowned a bit "if mom allows it that is..."</p><p>"why do you say that?" asked brad to jenny,</p><p>"she's been on to me for a while now on training and target practice..." she groaned "I swear mom never leaves me alone during the day..."</p><p>"and at the worst possible times too," finished Tyler as he shook his head, becoming familiar with dr Wakeman being a helicopter mom with jenny eventually to the point where'd he would have to confront the brilliant scientist about her treatment towards jenny</p><p>"you can say that again..." sighed jenny</p><p>"well, let's not worry about that right now," brad spoke again, "we're just having fun, and that's what matters,"</p><p>"Yeah, it sure does," smiled jenny, her spirits uplifted</p><p>soon enough as the three friends were having a pleasant conversation, the waiter eventually came with their pepperoni pizza, Tyler, and Brad took their pieces onto their plates and began eating up while jenny watched, being a robot, she's much different with these kinds of activities, not wanting to be insensitive, Tyler and brad kept that to themselves,</p><p>"so jenny," asked Tyler, sparking up another conversation "do you think dr Wakeman will allow you to come to the quaker's game on Friday?"</p><p>"if she doesn't ask me for any more training first..." said jenny "she hardly lets me do anything the other kids do, outside of the house that is..."</p><p>Tyler gave a sympathetic frown, for jenny was alone amongst those who were forbidden to do anything in their lives and be confined...all the more reason to eventually confront dr Wakeman on this,</p><p>"until you guys came along, climbed up the window, and allow me to know what it's like to be a teenager," continued Jenny, "I couldn't be more grateful to you guys than that, your true friends.."</p><p>"I would say the same to you jenny," said Tyler "I'm glad we found you when we were playing that baseball game,"</p><p>brad nodded as jenny's heartfelt much warmeth, she felt quite appreciated, even more so than when she first high school and made even more friends, as they all then continued their well-deserved pizza as true friends...</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>location cluster prime vexus' palace</strong>
</p><p>meanwhile, on cluster prime vexus was planning her next move against firebird and jenny, on the observation deck where she had small spy drones on earth to spy on the planet earth, so she could use any information sent back to her palace to her advantage</p><p>"XJ9 always gets in our way, especially that accursed firebird..." she snarled as she watched her minions look over the monitors "as I vowed before, we must destroy them both, but XJ9 must be mine also"</p><p>"we understand my queen," said a cluster drone as he clicked over the many instruments on the monitors spying on the earth</p><p>"and we must use any means necessary to accomplish these goals, especially the destruction of humanity!" Vexus raised again, making her goals apparent "and first, is to figure out another way to get that firebird robot out of the way,"</p><p>"my queen," spoke another cluster drone "might I suggest we discover more about firebird?"</p><p>"Perhaps," Vexus said, thoughtful "when we had XJ9 in the palm of our hand, 3 vehicles appeared and soon became one when I had that fleshing whelp in my hands..."</p><p>"Are you suggesting that firebird May be controlled by...a human?"</p><p>a cluster drone asked again,</p><p>"It is very possible, not many of those earth vehicles are controlled by A.I," said Vexus, stating her observation of firebird's first appearance "continue your monitoring of earth, we must learn more about the human that controls firebird!"</p><p>"and, once we learn of the human," asked a drone "what will you use that knowledge for?"</p><p>"a bargaining chip, my minions an edge, I could reveal it to earth, but I have other plans," Vexus smirked sinisterly "I would like to savior the fact that we possess the knowledge of firebird's true identity so that we may watch him suffer before we destroy everything they loved and have fought for..."</p><p>"brilliant strategy my queen," praised one of the drones</p><p>"thank you, now then back to work all of you!" Vexus commanded</p><p>"yes my queen!" The cluster drones spoke up</p><p>vexus then walked down the stairs to her main throne room to meet up with a messenger drone</p><p>"My queen," he kneeled "I am pleased to inform you, our latest cluster super robot is nearly complete,"</p><p>"excellent," Vexus smirked, "and I assume we already have a battalion assembled to attack XJ9?"</p><p>"affirmative my queen," said the messenger drone "they will be ready for departure as soon as the latest cluster super robot is ready to launch to attack firebird,"</p><p>"We must also secure XJ9 as well, make sure the battalion knows that as well,"</p><p>"yes my queen," the messenger drone kneeled and walked away as Vexus went to sit upon her throne,</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Date Wednesday, September 3rd, 2014</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Location earth Tremonton high school</strong>
</p><p>the next day, Tyler, jenny, and brad were at art class were the art teacher made an assignment to them and the students, practice their art skills to their heart's content, and that's just what they did, Tyler and brad were each making their drawings, while jenny was making a clay sculpture, each of them was hard at work, almost oblivious to their surroundings even,</p><p>"boy," sighed Tyler in enjoyment during his mental break "I always enjoy coming to art class with you guys," he always enjoyed art, even as a kid, and this was no different he was drawing a picture of a forest landscape</p><p>"same here my friend," replied brad "art class is always so laid-back at this time of day," he too drew a picture of a fairly hi-tech car, with neon violet-red lines on the sides, extra-wide tires, diamond-shaped headlights, a comfy lobby driver seat, and a hi-tech instrumentation panel which made brad himself smirk a bit, <em>would be quite the ride</em> he thought as he drew</p><p>"and it always allows you to express yourself!" cheered jenny she picked up many piles of clay and started molding them together, slowly the piles of clay began to take the form of a human figure, one with jenny's features in it, jenny frowned a bit, as this figure was a representation of what she desires, to be normal, to have friends, to be human...</p><p>an hour of artistic endeavors later, the group of friends exited their art class as the period ended and the bell has rung, they each felt a wave of relief wash over them as they all expressed their art therapy as they walked to their next class, unaware that they were being watched...</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>location cluster prime vexus' palace</strong>
</p><p>the small spy drones crawling on the sidewalls of the Tremonton high school hallways had monitored Tyler, brad, and jenny as they walked along, vexus looked thoughtful as she then looked at Tyler, as she had only seen him once when she first attempted to capture jenny, she began running back her thoughts to firebird's first battle and began forming a conclusion</p><p>"my queen?" asked a cluster drone manning the instruments, "do you think this human has something to do with that firebird meddler?"</p><p>"It would almost be a foregone conclusion, my minion," vexus spoke, thoughtful "but, I would like to see what our fleshling friend may have to do with XJ9, keep a close eye on them both, do not lose them,"</p><p>"yes my queen," the cluster drone nodded, "also, reports from the hangar say the latest cluster super robot's construction has been completed, it will go through a complete systems test before being sent out to battle firebird and XJ9,"</p><p>"excellent," vexus smiled sinisterly, "we will attack the next earth day cycle, but for now, make sure you have our little spy follow XJ9 and the flesh bag to their home when they leave that earth facility, so that we may confirm my theories about firebird,"</p><p>"yes my queen," the cluster drone nodded again as he went back to his controls and vexus then took a seat near the monitor of her spy drone's front view monitor the earth's activities...</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Location earth Tremonton high school</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Date Thursday, September 4th, 2014</strong>
</p><p>The next day, Tyler, jenny, and brad were at art class were the art teacher made an assignment to them and the students, practice their art skills to their heart's content, and that's just what they did, Tyler and brad were each making their drawings, while jenny was making a clay sculpture, each of them was hard at work, almost oblivious to their surroundings even,</p><p>"boy," sighed Tyler in enjoyment during his mental break "I always enjoy coming to art class with you guys," he always enjoyed art, even as a kid, and this was no different he was drawing a picture of a forest landscape</p><p>"same here my friend," replied brad "art class is always so laid-back at this time of day," he too drew a picture of a fairly hi-tech car, with neon violet-red lines on the sides, extra-wide tires, diamond-shaped headlights, a comfy lobby driver seat, and a hi-tech instrumentation panel which made brad himself smirk a bit, <em>would be quite the ride</em> he thought as he drew</p><p>"and it always allows you to express yourself!" cheered jenny she picked up many piles of clay and started molding them together, slowly the piles of clay began to take the form of a human figure, one with jenny's features in it, jenny frowned a bit, as this figure was a representation of what she desires, to be normal, to have friends, to be human...</p><p>an hour of artistic endeavors later, the group of friends exited their art class as the period ended and the bell rang, they each felt a wave of relief wash over them as they all expressed their art therapy as they walked to their next class, unaware that they were being watched...</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>location cluster prime vexus' palace</strong>
</p><p>the small spy drones crawling on the sidewalls of the Tremonton high school hallways had monitored Tyler, brad, and jenny as they walked along, vexus looked thoughtful as she then looked at Tyler, as she had only seen him once when she first attempted to capture jenny, she began running back her thoughts to firebird's first battle and began forming a conclusion</p><p>"my queen?" asked a cluster drone manning the instruments, "do you think this human has something to do with that firebird meddler?"</p><p>"It would almost be a foregone conclusion, my minion," vexus spoke, thoughtful "but, I would like to see what our fleshling friend may have to do with XJ9, keep a close eye on them both, do not lose them,"</p><p>"yes my queen," the cluster drone nodded, "also, reports from the hangar say the latest cluster super robot's construction has been completed, it will go through a complete systems test before being sent out to battle firebird and XJ9,"</p><p>"excellent," vexus smiled sinisterly, "we will attack the next earth day cycle, but for now, make sure you have our little spy follow XJ9 and the flesh bag to their home when they leave that earth facility, so that we may confirm my theories about firebird,"</p><p>"yes my queen," the cluster drone nodded again as he went back to his controls and vexus then took a seat near the monitor of her spy drone's front view monitor the earth's activities...</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>location earth Tremonton high school</strong>
</p><p>after finishing off their 6th and last period, Tyler, Jenny, and brad left off through the front door of the high school, as the students entered their buses</p><p>"you go on ahead brad!" Tyler shouted so that his friend heard him, " I'll go with Jenny and take her home!"</p><p>"Alright!" brand shouted back as he walked through the sidewalk "I'll meet you guys there!"</p><p>"geez Tyler, " said Jenny " I didn't think art could be so therapeutic..."</p><p>"it usually feels that way for me, " said Tyler " I've always loved art since I was a kid"</p><p>"that's great to hear" smiled Jenny " I can see why you always like coming to the art class during school!"</p><p>"drawing and creating can do wonders for you jenny, " said Tyler as he and Jenny walked to the Wakeman residence, unaware that vexus' spy was following them as they strolled along the neighborhood eventually they've reached the front door and Tyler knocked</p><p>"XJ9! Tyler! Welcome home!" spoke the motherly voice of Dr. Wakeman as she opened the door</p><p>"hi mom!" waved Jenny as she and Tyler then went inside the house the cluster spy drone barely slipping inside</p><p>"How was school today XJ9?" asked Dr. Wakeman as Tyler then took a seat on the nearby sofa</p><p>"it was fine mom, " said Jenny, " I had a lot of fun today,"</p><p>"that is wonderful to hear" smiled Dr. Wakeman "and what about you young man?"</p><p>"it was a good day for us as well Dr. Wakeman" replied Tyler</p><p>"it's always great to have you with us Tyler," said dr Wakeman but she raised a brow a bit when Tyler frowned as if he noticed something "what is it, young man?"</p><p>"I thought I noticed something when jenny and I came in..." said Tyler, as he looked around the house for the sound he barely heard when they entered the house when he then saw something crawling on the walls "over there! crawling on top of the walls!"</p><p>jenny immediately snapped in the direction Tyler was pointing, and saw the cluster spy drone "it must one of vexus' toys!" the spy drone immediately began to fly around the house</p><p>"don't let it get away then!" cried dr Wakeman as Tyler and jenny scrambled to stop vexus' drone before it could learn more about them, the chase took a few twists and turns throughout the house but Tyler was barely able to catch the spy drone</p><p>"got em!" Tyler panted as he held the bug in his clenched fist as he walked to jenny and dr Wakeman only loosening his grip a bit allow them to see the small drone "what does it look like to you guys?"</p><p>dr Wakeman took a moment to look at the small robot bug "hmm, it appears that this small drone is indeed from the cluster as XJ9 claims" she explained "vexus must have sent these out to spy on us especially you two, learning you're every move so that she would have an advantage"</p><p>"even knowing our secrets and how to take us out?" asked Jenny, earning a nod from her mother "well we better make sure she doesn't get any more out of us!"</p><p>"agreed, " spoke Tyler as he then offered the drone to Jenny "care to do honors, Jenny?"</p><p>"it will my pleasure Tyler" Jenny nodded as Tyler quickly handed the spy drone to Jenny's waiting metal hand and quickly squished the small drone reducing it to small pieces and steam hissed out and sparks flew</p><p>"whew...glad I caught that one, " sighed Tyler in relief as Jenny then threw the pieces on the nearest trash bin</p><p>"yes, but I suggest you and XJ9 be more careful," warned Dr. Wakeman "vexus will undoubtedly not give up on learning everything she can about you so that she may have an advantage over us,"</p><p>"we will mom..." groaned Jenny irritated</p><p>"dr Wakeman has a point, Jenny, " replied Tyler "vexus will undoubtedly try again, we'll have to be ready for her"</p><p>"indeed young man, " replied Dr. Wakeman "in the meantime, feel free to spend some time here with XJ9, if either of you need me, I will be in the basement checking on firebird,"</p><p>"Alright mom, see you soon!" replied Jenny as she went to sit on the couch as Tyler followed,</p><p>"have a good time you two!" spoke Dr. Wakeman as she strolled downstairs to the underground basement eventually heading over to the computers near firebird's launching area</p><p>But as she went through a systems diagnostics throughout firebird's main systems her mind was also somewhere else, she trusted Tyler with driving firebird, but she realized that she possibly did this all behind Skyway patrol's back, where she had retired from after armagedroid had been tricked into the molten core of the earth and she had started the creation of the XJ series robots including Jenny and ever since Tyler came around, and dr Wakeman entrusted this to him, she had become more nervous than ever, that she would eventually suffer the consequences for this, and she faired her daughter Jenny and Tyler would also pay the price for her mistake...</p><p><em>XJ9...Tyler...</em> Spoke the troubled thoughts as they ran through Dr. Wakeman's mind as she ran through her computers, some of firebird's systems seem functional but some of them seem to short out, she looked concerned, she then checked the inner mechanics through a scanning monitor and to her horror, she saw some inner mechanisms appear to be badly rusted and old, she should have known, being sealed away and neglected for 20 years has many consequences, but where could she possibly get the resources, or even the help to reconstruct a robot as gigantic as firebird? She ran her hands through her head as she let the reality of the situation sink in...</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The next day...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Date Friday, September 5th, 2014</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Location earth Tremorton high school</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Time 12:35 pm</strong>
</p><p>at the cafeteria, Tyler, Jenny, and brad were having lunch in the cafeteria after their 3rd period of class, and thinking about yesterday's events, especially with how uneasy dr Wakeman was this morning,</p><p>"so guys," said jenny "do you think mom's a bit...unnerved?"</p><p>after eating a bit brad put down his food, "what do you mean jenny?" he said as he then continued to eat his food</p><p>"I mean, mom looked like she was under a lot of pressure lately..." spoke jenny in worry,</p><p>"What kind of pressure are we talking jenny?" asked Tyler as he put down his food as well as he was halfway done with his lunch</p><p>"well, she's been worried about me and you Tyler, more so than before lately," replied jenny</p><p>on instinct Tyler looked around and then got close to jenny's ear "do you think it's about firebird?" he whisper, jenny replied with a nod as Tyler went back to lunch to finish up,</p><p>"well, it's because she cares about you guys," said brad as he finished up his lunch</p><p>"yeah, but this is new, even for mom," sighed Jenny, worried about her mother being more worrying than usual</p><p>"brad's right though," said Tyler as he finished his lunch, "dr Wakeman seems to have another reason to worry I think,"</p><p>"you may be right Tyler," said Jenny, "we'll have to ask her later today after school"</p><p>"it's a deal jenny," nodded Tyler</p><p>A little while later, Tyler, brad, and Jenny were on their war to their next class, but even as they walked through the halls, the fire alarm rang out and there cries of panic outside the high school</p><p>"man..." groaned Jenny irritated by this sudden change of events she then looked at Tyler sent a silent signal to him, telling him to activate firebird, which Tyler replied with a nod and raced to find an empty spot while Jenny races outside the school</p><p>There she saw a battalion of cluster drones, and another cluster super robot, attacking the city nearby, this cluster super robot was has back insectoid wings and was able with a left flamethrower arm with an arm-mounted blaster on the right, Jenny realized that vexus as it yet again,</p><p>"Another day, another cluster attack, " said Jenny as she then blasted off to confront the cluster drones as she bought up her blasters,</p><p>Meanwhile, Tyler went to a nearby empty locker room, where he pressed the button on his wrist device, "<strong>FIREBIRD!</strong>" he shouted as the wrist device flashed and soon enough, the 3 vehicles were on their way,</p><p>Jenny then blasted the nearby cluster drones, the cluster super robot fired its flamethrower on the nearby streets of the city, Jenny's face turned to worry as she knocks aside one drone that was blasting her, she then flew near the flames then activated her water arm after connecting to a nearby fire hydrant, spraying water as the flames were put out,</p><p>meanwhile, tanker arrived at the nearby sidewalk and Tyler quickly made a break for the tanker got on board and then headed for the city</p><p>As Jenny continued to put out the flames, the cluster super robot turned It's attention to her, "ah, XJ9," it spoke "just as Queen Vexus said you would be here,"</p><p>"Well, she said right!" Shouted Jenny as back missile pods emerged from her back and fired upon the cluster super robot in which it retaliated by firing his flamethrower arm, which Jenny quickly reacted by using her water hose arm, still connected to the fire hydrant below,</p><p>then at a road behind the cluster super robot, tanker, speeder and scout jet arrived to help Jenny, "Jenny! Hang on!" Cried Tyler as then pulled a lever "<strong>CHANGE! FIREBIRD!</strong>" The three vehicles then formed firebird and he ran towards the cluster super robot throwing a punch, knocking him aside,</p><p>"Thanks, firebird!" cried jenny as she then quickly disconnected from the fire hydrant but not before filling a water tank within her water hose arm,</p><p>"no problem jenny," said firebird giving jenny a thumbs up then turned his head, seeing more cluster drones coming out of a portal nearby "watch out! more cluster drones!"</p><p>"I'll handle them!" said Jenny as she the enlarged her now free hand and made it a spiked fist and flew towards the drones "you handle the big guy!"</p><p>"you got it!" replied firebird as he then turned towards the cluster super robot as he then stood up,</p><p>"the accursed firebird," the steel behemoth spoke "my queen had told us we'd be seeing you,"</p><p>"indeed you guys would," said firebird, "now leave this city alone!"</p><p>"I don't think so," said the cluster super robot "not until our queen gets what she wants, your destruction," he then raised his arm-mounted blaster and started rapid firing</p><p>"gah!" cried firebird as he barely dodged but took hits anyways, he then activated his missile pods "<strong>GATTLING MISSILE!</strong>" the missile began shooting out at the cluster super robot, dealing medium damage to it,</p><p>the cluster super robot was sent backward a few feet and then raised his right flamethrower arm and started to shot out flames inside firebird, Tyler tried to press a button that would allow him to summon his shield, but the hatch wouldn't slide open, "what the!?" he tried again, but to no avail "why can't I get my shield?" but there was no time for that, firebird then tried to block the firey blast by crossing his arms together,</p><p>as jenny punched the various cluster drones and turned around to see firebird trying to block the flame blast "firebird!" she cried as she quickly used the remaining water within her water arm, and sprayed the water onto the flames shooting at firebird, putting them out and flew towards firebird while also wondering why he didn't summon his shield...</p><p>firebird breathed out a sigh of relief as he looked at Jenny who flew aside him "thanks Jenny," he said, thankful for the assistance</p><p>"no problem firebird," replied Jenny, "but what's wrong? Shouldn't you be able to bring out your shield?"</p><p>"I tried..." answered firebird, "but something's wrong," but there was no time to explain more, as the cluster super robot then got back up on his feet,</p><p>but just before he could attack, Jenny brought up her blasters and began firing at him, firebird then took this chance to raised his arms to try to fire his rocket punches, but when the arms turned, a rough scratching sound of turning metal could be heard,</p><p>"what the?! I can't use my rocket punches either!" Cried Tyler as the hud on his display read WARNING UNABLE TO FIRE the hud also indicated he couldn't use his sword either realizing his weapons and firepower are limited, Tyler then decided to stick to the machine guns and began rapid-firing upon his opponent</p><p>the cluster super robot took medium damage from Jenny's blasters, but small damage from the machine guns in which the enemy giant robot charged, "firebird!" Cried Jenny the blue gladiator tried to throw a punch, but couldn't make it in time and got pushed back and then he took a kick from the cluster super robot as firebird was sent sprawling down onto the ground,</p><p>"GRAA!" Grunted Tyler as he tried to gather his bearings when the cluster super robot slammed his foot onto firebird's chest,</p><p>"what's wrong?" The cluster enforcer taunted "where is the power of the firebird?!" He then Aimed his flamethrower arm at firebird flames engulfing the front barrel</p><p>as firebird struggled to get up, a giant spiked ball was flung at the cluster super robot, hitting it in the chest, knocking him back, taking this chance, firebird used what little energy he had left to fire his chest laser, blasting the cluster super robot back even further away, the blue gladiator then struggled to get up when Jenny used enlarged mechanical hands to support him,</p><p>"It looks like you need to get looked at when this is over," replied Jenny, worried about firebird, knowing that her friend is not this frail</p><p>"Couldn't agree more jenny," agreed firebird "but for right now, let's take him down together!"</p><p>He then got back into his fighter stance</p><p>"argh! I've had enough of this!" Growled the cluster super robot, he then used his rapid-fire blaster again,</p><p>firebird countered by barley taking a step right to avoid the blast and fired his machine guns, but this time, Jenny brought out her laser blasters and fried alongside firebird,</p><p>their combined blasts not only dealt much damage to the cluster super robot but also destroyed his arm-mounted blaster, and then charged forward to melee range,</p><p>firebird and his opponent's metal fists clashed with each other, then after back away from each other jenny flew in and dealt a 5 hit combo with spiked metal fists ending with an uppercut,</p><p>the cluster super robot staggered, then firebird rushed in again, barley being able to throw a few punches at him, the enemy enforcer tried to throw his punch but Jenny caught it with a rocket punch of her own, while the other one shot across the cluster super robot's face,</p><p>he was sent reeling back, then the cluster super robot raised his flamethrower arm again, "BURN! ALL OF YOU!" He roared angrily Jenny then transformed both of her arms into ice blasters, she fired her right arm at the fiery blast while her left ice blaster froze the ground beneath her opponent's feet, immobilizing him</p><p>Tyler looked over the weapon systems diagnostics and found he had only one more shot with the Raijin beam, as the routing systems for the weapons were beginning to short out, he has to end this soon, or else...</p><p>"I've only got one shot left..." shuddered Tyler "We've got to make this one count, Jenny! Let's make this last shot together!"</p><p>"You've got it firebird!" Cried Jenny as her ice blaster overwhelmed the flamethrowers blast and froze the whole arm gun itself, then she destroyed the arm with a flying drill kick</p><p>"<strong>let's finish this</strong>!" Shouted firebird charging up his Raijin beam, Jenny then switched her ice blasters into double flame throwers the cluster super robot struggled to retaliate but before he could, firebird fired his Raijin beam and blasted at the cluster super robot, Jenny also fired her double flamethrowers as blue flames shot out of them and began melting the metal around the metallic menace their combined blast then overwhelmed him, and the blue gladiator and Jenny's opponent exploded into millions of pieces,</p><p>firebird then fell to one knee as some steam started to hiss out from every corner of his metal frame, Tyler huffed inside the cockpit "we...we did it..." he sighed in relief,</p><p>jenny reverted her arms to normal and turned to see firebird seemingly overheating and looked worried for she knew underneath the gigantic metal shell, was one of her close friends "do you need help?" She asked "you don't look so good"</p><p>"I...I think so," firebird replied slowly but surely raising an open hand for Jenny to grab onto, in which with an enlarged metallic hand she slowly helped him up</p><p>"let's go home firebird," said Jenny worried about her friend</p><p>"thank you, Jenny," said Tyler as firebird turned his head to his friend and they were slowly walking away</p><p>jenny returned the compliment with a nod and a soft smile as they both slowly but surely exited the city...</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Location cluster prime vexus' palace</strong>
</p><p>meanwhile on cluster prime at the top of her palace, in the observation deck, Vexus and her minions had watched everything from the view screen</p><p>"forgive us, my queen," pleaded one of the drones who bowed their head "we have failed yet again..."</p><p>"Yes, you have," snarled Vexus but then looked thoughtful "but, something seemed different with firebird while our enforcer fought with him,"</p><p>"is that so my queen?" Asked a drone</p><p>vexus nodded "rewind the footage from earlier," she ordered</p><p>the cluster drones wasted no time in rewinding the footage to where firebird appeared like his fighting reactions got slower than normal, and even a shot of firebird seemingly overheating, it looked like he was starting to mechanically breakdown, vexus smiled in grim delight</p><p>"it appears our firebird friend is starting to break down, my minions," said Vexus in delight</p><p>"it would appear so my queen," answered a cluster drone "his mechanics appear to be rusting up on the inside, and his weaponry seems to be hindered,"</p><p>"exactly my loyal servants!" Replied Vexus with a sinister grin "this could be the chance we've been waiting for! Order the rest of the troops to gather up an even larger battalion! And prepare the mega cluster drones as well!"</p><p>"at once my queen!" Kneeled a drone as he rushed off to spread the word</p><p>"when our next battalion is ready to launch, tell them that their primary target is firebird!" Cried Vexus "attack and ware him down until he breaks down completely! And then, when the right moment comes, XJ9 and earth will be ours at last!"</p><p>"and what of your theories about the one who controls firebird, my queen?" Asked another drone</p><p>"in due time my minion, now hurry along with preparations for our next attack!" said Vexus as she walked to sit upon her throne "with firebird out of the way, XJ9 will be as good as ours again, and earth and humanity will be terminated!" She then roared a burst of wicked laughter as she saw yet another golden opportunity to destroy her enemies once and for all...</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>location earth, Wakeman residence</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>time 4:30 pm</strong>
</p><p>Back on earth, firebird was barely taken back to the underground hangar of the Wakeman residence, there dr Wakeman would explain the dire situation of firebird's condition, while Tyler and Jenny were seated near the computer room</p><p>"I'm afraid firebird's inner mechanics are rusting up and many of his systems are short-circuiting," sighed dr Wakeman sadly as she lowered her head "it appears all those 20 years of being sealed away are catching up to him..."</p><p>"That explains why I wasn't able to fight as well as I had last time," said Tyler with an uneasy look</p><p>"Mom, isn't there something we can do?" Pleaded Jenny,</p><p>"I'm afraid all we can do is figure out how to get the resources necessary for his renovation," replied dr Wakeman "until then, he will be unable to fight completely,"</p><p>"but dr Wakeman" Tyler spoke up "won't Vexus take advantage of this? And send her troops nonetheless?"</p><p>"yes, that is also a problem as well," said dr Wakeman "but I fear it won't be XJ9 she's targeting, it will be firebird, or in other words, you young man,"</p><p>Tyler narrowed his eyes realizing dr Wakeman was right, from here things were going to get more serious, "does this mean I'll have to train more seriously?" He asked, fearing the worst</p><p>dr Wakeman nodded "yes, but thankfully we'll have the weekend to practice young man," she said "be sure to come over first thing tomorrow morning Tyler, we have much to do, that goes for you XJ9"</p><p>Jenny barely resisted the urge to complain, normally she'd argue about training sessions with her mother, but with firebird breaking down, she realized this was no time for family disputes and simply nodded</p><p>"but dr Wakeman?" Asked Tyler again, "where can we get the resources or even the manpower to renovate a giant robot?"</p><p>"the only place to find those," dr Wakeman explained "would be skyway patrol central, where I used to work,"</p><p>"You may be right dr Wakeman" groaned Tyler "but do you think they'll let us in?"</p><p>"...I had hoped they would," dr Wakeman sighed "but if they found out that our creation was piloted by a teenager? I shudder to think what they might do..."</p><p>"Then again, these guys don't seem too fond of me," groaned Jenny in annoyance, she wasn't wrong, however, skyway patrol was often harassing Jenny for "unauthorized" aviation, even though she was saving lives</p><p>"Well, I don't think they have a choice in the matter," replied Tyler "it's either we all work together, or the earth is doomed,"</p><p>"Let us hope you are right young man..." sighed dr Wakeman sadly as she went over to her desk trying to figure out what else to do to restore firebird before Vexus makes her next move...</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>time 6:00 pm</strong>
</p><p>Meanwhile, inside an office building somewhere high in the sky... a suited man with grey hair looking like he was the highest-ranked man in the building sat on his desk and waited for a report when the office phone on the side of his desk rang,</p><p>"Supreme commander Hawkins, your informant is here to see you," the speaker spoke,</p><p>the supreme commander pressed the button on his office phone "send him in," the phone then disconnected as his front door suddenly opened later</p><p>"Informant Gerald reporting for duty sir!" The skyway patrol informant saluted</p><p>"Easy now, take a seat," Said Hawkins promoting Gerald to take his seat in which he did "now, there is something you want to talk to me about?"</p><p>"yeah, this just came in from the newspapers today at Tremonton,"</p><p>said Gerald as he then handed Hawkins the newspaper the read,</p><p>
  <em>FIREBIRD AND XJ9 SAVE OUR TOWN FROM CERTAIN DOOM</em>
</p><p>
  <em>FIREBIRD SEEMINGLY SLOWER THAN LAST TIME, WILL HE STILL GO ON?</em>
</p><p>Hawkins nearly scrunched up the newspaper in his hand in anger upon hearing the news "this, is the second, time..." he snarled</p><p>
  <strong>EARLIER...</strong>
</p><p>After the battle with the first cluster super robot skyway patrol saw the news and saw with wide eyes, firebird the experimental giant robot they created alongside dr Wakeman, Hawkins was angry she did this behind their backs violating the confiscation Hawkins made with the firebird project years prior once firebird was functional and the energy issue was fixed, he would select one of his skyway patrol officers to pilot firebird and use him to fight against many interstellar threats, and dr Wakeman did this behind their backs, but Hawkins calmed down and decided to give her a chance to shut firebird down,</p><p>
  <strong>PRESENT</strong>
</p><p>"She's done it again..." growled Hawkins slamming down the newspaper</p><p>"yes sir," calmly nodded Gerald, almost unfazed by the supreme commander's anger, even though there were rare moments of rage</p><p>"<strong>we</strong>, cannot allow this to go <strong>on,</strong>" said Hawkins seemingly calmed down "thank you for your report Gerald,"</p><p>"of course sir," replied Gerald</p><p>"now then, finish everyone's daily business with our paperwork, tonight" ordered Hawkins "tell the first lieutenant to gather his men, tomorrow, we're going to visit an old friend,"</p><p>"I shall inform him right away sir," nodded Gerald</p><p>"very good, you are dismissed," said Hawkins, Gerald then left the office calmly and Hawkins then was deep in his thoughts about firebird, and the upcoming day tomorrow</p><p>"you will know there are consequences for going against our confiscation, <strong>Nora...</strong>"</p><p>
  <strong>to be continued...</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Episode 8 prelude to the storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Date September 6th, 2014</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Time 9:00 am</strong>
</p><p>the next day, Tyler went over to the Wakeman residence, during the morning Tyler had explained to brad and tuck what happened during firebird's previous battle, the two brothers were worried, for if firebird were to fall, it would be down to jenny, and Tyler might not be able to help as much but they placed their trust in dr Wakeman's expertise in helping the young hero manage,</p><p>soon enough Tyler arrived and knocked at the door, dr Wakeman herself opening the door was his answer,</p><p>"ah, good morning young man!" exclaimed dr Wakeman "it's good to see you've arrived on time,"</p><p>"I always try to keep my promises, dr Wakeman" nodded Tyler and entered the house with dr Wakeman closing the door, jenny standing alongside the nearby couch</p><p>"now then," prompted dr Wakeman "before we begin, I would like to ask a couple of questions I know I said firebird were rusting up, but I want to be sure what kind of problems you had experienced first hand,"</p><p>"you got it, dr Wakeman," replied Tyler "I'm all ears,"</p><p>"The first question," said dr Wakeman "what was the first sign that something was wrong?"</p><p>"was firebird's energy flowing at it's fullest?"</p><p>Tyler placed a hand on his chin in thought, trying to remember "well," he said "when I tried to dodge the cluster super robot's arm guns, I was barely able too, but I got hit anyways, I even felt a bit slower than usual,"</p><p>"very good young man," nodded dr Wakeman, "now, the second question, was firebird's energy flowing at it's fullest?"</p><p>"his energy seemed to function in the basic movements," answered Tyler "but, it wasn't properly routed, so I couldn't fire my rocket punches even through their gears were grinding regardless, and I only had a few shots with the Raijin beam, jenny and I were barely able to turn it around,"</p><p>"thank you again Tyler," nodded dr Wakeman again, "now, for your last question, were you able to use the sword and shield?"</p><p>"I wasn't able to," shook Tyler, "the system HUD said that the storage sections containing them were jammed and unable to open, I had very few weapons to work with,"</p><p>dr Wakeman hummed, her fears about firebird's condition confirmed, "I was afraid of this," she sighed "and your answers to these questions makes this more serious than I thought,"</p><p>"But mom," spoke jenny " you created firebird right? shouldn't you be able to fix him?"</p><p>"it's not that simple, xj9" replied dr Wakeman, "even if we were to get skyway patrol's help, along with the resources it would still take quite a while to repair him, I am only one woman after all,"</p><p>"then I won't be able to help as much..." lamented Tyler, realizing firebird may be out of commission for a while,</p><p>"I wouldn't say that Tyler," replied jenny placing a metallic hand on Tyler's shoulder, shooting him a sympathetic smile, "I'm sure you can still help out one way or another,"</p><p>"XJ9 is right young man," dr Wakeman added "which is why we will not only be going through more training today, but we also figure out another way you can help should firebird break down completely,"</p><p>"thank you, jenny, dr Wakeman," smiled Tyler "alright then, let's get started,"</p><p>"Right this way, young man," nodded dr Wakeman as she leads jenny and Tyler downstairs to the basement training center,</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>location cluster prime</strong>
</p><p>at a hanger inside vexus' palace, where the queen of cluster prime herself was overseeing the battalion being prepared to attack and target firebird and the earth...</p><p>"Ah my queen, you're just in time," greeted a cluster drone "final preparations have begun for the next attack on earth and on firebird,"</p><p>"excellent darling," smiled Vexus wickedly "are the mega cluster drones ready to launch as well?"</p><p>"affirmative my queen," the cluster drone spoke again, "they've been updated and ready to seek revenge against firebird,"</p><p>"yes," added Vexus, "and my minions and I have been working on discovering the one who controls him, once we destroy firebird, we'll destroy them as well,"</p><p>"yes, my queen," the cluster drone spoke again "and what of XJ9?"</p><p>"in due time darling," replied Vexus, "and I may as well personally oversee the attack, in the meantime, get those final preparations underway, we must attack firebird while we have the chance,"</p><p>"yes, my queen," the cluster drone bowed and walked away to continue his work,</p><p>After sending out another one of her small spies to earth after the human who controls firebird Vexus was then walking alongside the railing of the hangar, overseeing a squadron of mega cluster drones and normal drones earning herself a sinister grin, knowing her plans to defeat firebird are about to be fulfilled...</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>location earth, Tremorton, Wakeman residence</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>time 9:30 am</strong>
</p><p>dr Wakeman was overseeing Tyler training hard at a punching machine practicing his dodging, the young hero was sweating, yet he did his best to keep up with the punches from the machine, this would be but the first of his and jenny's exercises, should firebird break down completely,</p><p>"Hey, mom?" asked jenny turning towards her mother "are you sure we could find the resources to get firebird back on his feet?"</p><p>"as I said before" dr Wakeman began "unless we get skyway patrol's help, we may not be able to restore firebird,"</p><p>"How soon do you think we can go to them?" jenny asked again, "like Tyler said, vexus is sooner or later bound to take advantage of this, the sooner we get firebird renovated the better, right?"</p><p>"that is correct," answered dr Wakeman "that is why at the beginning I've been training Tyler to be just as formidable outside of firebird"</p><p>"that's great to hear" replied jenny "but against vexus?"</p><p>"I may have something in mind for Tyler should vexus come for him," said dr Wakeman "but you and Tyler until then, will have to work together more often,"</p><p>"I suppose your right mom," said Jenny as she lowered her head, "will it be my turn soon?"</p><p>"indeed xj9, just as soon as Tyler is done with his session," said dr Wakeman as they continued to watch Tyler dodge from the training machine</p><p>Tyler continued and struggled with dodging the blows from the machine, the challenge for this training session, was to dodge punch after punch from the opponent, and he had to only counter-attack a few times, the young hero was sweating, and getting a bit tired, but he was not giving up, for after a few blow Tyler counter with a punch to the machine's head, temporarily stunning it, and then after a few minutes, the challenge was over, as Tyler then went to sit nearby a bench</p><p>"whew..." panted Tyler as he wiped the sweat off his forehead, "that was some intense dodging..."</p><p>"Indeed it was Tyler," replied dr Wakeman walking towards her young protege, "now then, XJ9, it's your turn"</p><p>"Alright mom," said Jenny as she walked over to the door to the training room, "what's my challenge?"</p><p>"This challenge will focus on your defensive and deliberate maneuvers," answered dr Wakeman "in simple terms, think before you act young lady,"</p><p>"...I'll do my best mom," sighed jenny barely resisting the urge to complain, then she walked over to the next training machine, which will test her ability to not always use brute force to get around every situation as 7 metallic poles began to rise from the floor in front of jenny,</p><p>jenny's eyes narrowed a bit as each pole shined a dim white light on them, she then walked over to the first pole, and checked her surroundings before moving a hand towards it, the light then went green, meaning she was safe, with a sigh of relief, she went over to the second white lighted pole,</p><p>she then looked closer to the pole, trying to figure out whether or not it's safe to touch, she moved a hand slowly, but then, barley relented and ignored it, and she went on the next one,</p><p>after making past the third pole, she then strolled towards the fouth pole and placed a hand on it, when the light turned red, and a buzzer goes off,</p><p>"dang it!" cried jenny in frustration, a mistake now made, "I thought I had that one,"</p><p>"Don't get discouraged, XJ9" replied dr Wakeman through a speakerphone, "keep going young lady, I know you'll turn this around,"</p><p>"Thanks, mom," sighed jenny as then went on to the fifth pole, this time more careful than last time, and went around it, as the pole flashed green,</p><p>she then went to the sixth pole, she barely resisted pressing on it, and went on to the final pole, this time, she placed a hand on it, after checking her surroundings twice and it glowed green, she had made it through the training field</p><p>later, jenny returned to where Tyler and dr Wakeman were sitting, sat next to her mother,</p><p>"man," sighed Jenny, "That was sure harder then I thought,"</p><p>"Indeed XJ9," replied dr Wakeman "but just know, there will be more to come,"</p><p>"Yeah, we still got a lot of work ahead of us," added Tyler</p><p>"I'll do my best to hang in there, mom," said Jenny, already feeling a bit worn out,</p><p>"so, dr Wakeman," asked Tyler as he turned his head to her "anything on skyway patrol yet?"</p><p>"about that young man," replied dr Wakeman "I hope to meet with skyway patrol at their airborne headquarters tomorrow?"</p><p>"wait, they have an aerial mobile headquarters?" Tyler asked as his eyes widened as Jenny also raised a brow</p><p>"yes, they certainly do," replied dr Wakeman, "that is where they command their operations at,"</p><p>"Geez," said Jenny "these guys sure take the name 'skyway patrol' quite literally,"</p><p>"They sure do jenny," agreed Tyler, also now curious about more of firebird's origins "where was the place where you guys built firebird? before jenny of course,"</p><p>"When we found that meteorite," answered dr Wakeman as she adjusted her red glasses "our base of operations was on the ground at the time when we were building firebird however, the project was held at an underground bunker, 500 miles away from our headquarters, essentially, making it a secret lab"</p><p>"wow mom," replied Jenny, "you guys sure had a lot going for you back then,"</p><p>"and that must've been after the war..." speculated Tyler, "and of course after armagedroid.."</p><p>"indeed Tyler," sighed dr Wakeman "I just don't know what I'm going to tell skyway patrol that I let a young man pilot one of our greatest creations, and convince them, as you convinced me that you are responsible enough for such a privilege..."</p><p>"well, whatever happens," said Tyler as he wrapped an arm around dr Wakeman's shoulder, "Jenny and I will support you, even if we have to talk to them with you,"</p><p>"We sure will mom," smiled Jenny</p><p>dr Wakeman felt baffled, "a-are you sure about that young man?" she asked under her breath, "they've had an unpleasant history with XJ9, but with you, who I entrusted firebird with, they could do anything to you, and I would also pay the price for keeping this from them,"</p><p>Tyler was silent for a few moments, narrowing his eyes a bit then spoke, "I know,"</p><p>"Young man, you don't know what you are asking for!" Yelped dr Wakeman, "all 3 of us could be placed under arrest by skyway patrol, and they would take XJ9 and firebird from us, all because I did this behind their backs..."</p><p>Tyler lowered his head a bit, his eyes fully closed, his decision intended "I understand, but nothing can stop that now..."</p><p>"Tyler's right mom," added Jenny, "we'd have to talk to them somehow,"</p><p>"Think of what you are saying, young man! If skyway patrol were to know of you piloting firebird, they would arrest you," warned dr Wakeman "and prevent you from going to school, to live your life as XJ9 desires, not only that, Vexus would have the grand opportunity to destroy mankind while skyway patrol has us all in their hands, can you accept that?"</p><p>"Well, if there's one thing I don't like," Tyler spoke firmly, as he stood up, "it's lying, and by the same token, I have no intention on running either, there is no going back from this, I was given firebird by you, to protect those I love, my friends, my family, and everyone who lives here from Vexus and the cluster empire, as well as others who would do the same...nothing can change that now, skyway patrol may as well do their worst, I'm facing this head-on no matter what they say, or what they do,"</p><p>"Tyler..." shook dr Wakeman under her breath as she watched her young protege, almost as if tears of pride and joy were threatening to spill from her eyes...</p><p>jenny also felt quite moved by her close friend's words, to think that this young man was one of those three who came by her window to be friends with her, and now he's ready to take a stand against skyway patrol, for his right to be firebird, she was glad to have met Tyler, along with brad and tuck...</p><p>"whatever happens mom," sighed Jenny softly "we're all in this together..."</p><p>dr Wakeman's face cracked a wide smile as she looked to Tyler who responded with a nod, then after a moment of silence, the three embraced each other, ever ready to face whatever skyway patrol or Vexus May throw at them...</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>3 hours later...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Time 12:25 pm</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>location tremorton mall</strong>
</p><p>After a while of training, Tyler and Jenny decided to spend their time hanging out at the mall with brad and tuck as They were having lunch at the food court, brad and tyler were each eating a cheese burger and fries while tuck ate a grilled cheese sandwich and sweet potato fries</p><p>"wow Tyler," said brad as he ate his cheese burger, "sounds like ms Wakeman is working you and jenny overtime,"</p><p>"and for a reason, brad," nodded Tyler as he ate his cheese burger "firebird may be helpless, and so will I, unless we get help,"</p><p>"I don't think that's true Tyler," smiled brad as he then munched on fries after a bite of his cheese burger "you're just as helpful as Tyler as you are as firebird,"</p><p>"yeah! also, isn't it what ms Wakeman said earlier?" asked tuck as he ate his grilled cheese sandwich"skyway patrol co-created firebird? shouldn't they be able to help?"</p><p>"yeah tuck, but mom's nervous about that," sighed jenny "after all we pretty much did all this behind their backs,"</p><p>"oh," realized tuck as he started to eat his sweet potato fries after eating his grilled cheese sandwich "that's definitely a problem,"</p><p>"yeah," agreed brad as he ate some of his fries "but I know one thing, if Wakeman hadn't thought about giving you firebird Tyler, we wouldn't be here right now,"</p><p>"you're probably right brad," replied Tyler, as he munched on his cheese burger "but as I told her, I don't intend on backing down,"</p><p>"man Tyler," replied Tuck, as he munched on his sweet potato fries, "you're almost as relentless as jenny,"</p><p>"yeah tuck" smiled jenny, "I guess that's why mom chose him,"</p><p>"speaking of miss Wakeman," added brad as he was halfway through his cheese burger, "didn't she say she'd call you when she's ready for more training?"</p><p>"yeah she did," said Tyler in thought as he switched to his fries "though, I think we should check up on her after lunch,"</p><p>"can't argue with that," replied Jenny, "let's just have a good time until then!"</p><p>"yeah!" smiled brad, eating what's left of his fries,</p><p>later, after having their lunch, the group of friends ventured around the mall for a little while, Tyler and jenny then sat down near a bench as they decided to check up on dr Wakeman, brad and tuck then soon joined them,</p><p>"Alright," said jenny "time to call mom,"</p><p>she then activated her portable small wide-screen communicator to contact dr Wakeman, Tyler, brad, and tuck looked at the screen as static formed around it the screen soon clear revealing a bookcase like room, staring at a lone small chair on the desk, but dr Wakeman was not there</p><p>the group of friends looks turned to worry, as jenny looked closer at the screen,</p><p>"Mom?" she said "mom? are you there?"</p><p>"it's not like dr Wakeman to not answer," added Tyler</p><p>"yeah what happened?" added brad also worried</p><p>"mom! are you there?!" cried jenny as the screen then turned to black and a mono speaker said to await voice-mail</p><p>tyler's look turned serious as he looked at jenny "jenny," he said "I don't like this, we'd better hurry back to your house and find out if she's alright,"</p><p>jenny nodded and she and Tyler stood up</p><p>"will you guys be alright?" asked tuck</p><p>"we'll be alright tuck," assured Tyler, "we just have to see if dr Wakeman's alright,"</p><p>"hey, not a problem," said brad "see you guys soon!"</p><p>"see you brad!" cried Tyler as he and jenny rushed out of the mall and back to the Wakeman residence...</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>time 1:15 pm</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>location Wakeman residence</strong>
</p><p>jenny flew overhead as Tyler raced behind her back to her house to check on dr Wakeman, she wasn't usually like this, to not respond to jenny's calls, although dr Wakeman calls her first...</p><p>"hang on dr Wakeman!" Tyler panted in his thoughts "jenny and I are coming! we need you at a time like this!"</p><p>then, as they approached the Wakeman residence jenny descended and landed on the ground, Tyler caught up and soon looked around them, to see black colored vehicles, with red nose cones at the front of them,</p><p>"what the!?" cried Jenny, "what are all these vehicles doing at mom's house?"</p><p>"I don't know jenny," panted Tyler catching his breath "but I have a feeling we'll find out once we find dr Wakeman,"</p><p>"Alright," said jenny "let's go inside,"</p><p>Tyler and Jenny then walked towards the entrance and opened the door, to see a squadron of skyway patrol officers surrounding the building, and with 2 of then restraining dr Wakeman with a sad look on her face and with supreme commander Hawkins waiting for them,</p><p>"Mom!" cried jenny as she saw her mother restrained</p><p>"dr Wakeman!" added Tyler, worried about her and why skyway patrol was assaulting the Wakeman residence</p><p>the two officers continued to restrain dr Wakeman as Hawkins then walked up towards Tyler with a stone-cold look on his face and spoke up,</p><p>"Tyler, the pilot of the firebird robot I assume?"</p><p>
  <strong>To Be Continued...</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Episode 9 Justice and Responsibility</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Date September 6th, 2014</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Time 1:16 pm</strong>
</p>
<p>"you, you know who I am!?" Tyler stammered a bit as he took a step back, the shock over the supreme commander of skyway patrol knowing Tyler is firebird rush over him,</p>
<p>"of course I do young man," told Hawkins coldly, looking at Tyler dead in the eye, while turning his head to dr Wakeman who had a regretful look on her face "thanks to Nora here, I am supreme commander James Hawkins of skyway patrol, and <em>you </em>are in big trouble young man,"</p>
<p>"What kind of big trouble?" Tyler snapped</p>
<p>Hawkins wasted no time pulling out a scrolled document, as a long piece of paper rolled out "<em>you </em>young man, including Nora Wakeman, have violated many laws, especially against skyway patrol," he explained "this list here shows crimes consisting of vigilantism, robbery of a prototype experimental machine, working with a retired member of our organization, and operating above the law"</p>
<p>"you gotta be kidding me!" cried jenny "you guys are suing us!?"</p>
<p>"don't blame us, all of this is on <em>Nora's </em>head most of all, XJ9" replied Hawkins coldly,</p>
<p>"her name's Jenny," snarled Tyler "and <em>I</em> made that decision to pilot firebird! <em>I </em>even asked and was trained by dr Wakeman for your information!"</p>
<p>"by Nora herself?" Hawkins raised an eyebrow "you don't say, <em>young man</em>,"</p>
<p>"Hawkins, please let Tyler go" dr Wakeman broke in, "he's only a teenager like XJ9"</p>
<p>"What did I just say?" Tyler snapped, darting an eye to jenny</p>
<p>"in any other case, Tyler," prompted Hawkins, pulling out the paper yet again, "you are under these charges unless you can prove yourself in court or any other means to show you are innocent, until then, Nora is under house arrest,"</p>
<p>"jokes on you," spoke jenny "she doesn't get out very often,"</p>
<p>"wait, really?" asked an officer restraining dr Wakeman "wow, she hasn't had it good since she left,"</p>
<p>"you guys are ones to talk," Tyler snarled,</p>
<p>"Yeah, you guys just haven't gotten ANY better in 20 years," huffed jenny crossing her arms</p>
<p>"my point still stands," Hawkins broke in "Nora is under house arrest, and this young man must prove you're both innocent, in court"</p>
<p>"But what about firebird?" asked Tyler "he's breaking down right now, and we need to get him renovated right away!"</p>
<p>"we will deal with our creation in due time," replied Hawkins "you must face these charges first,"</p>
<p>"UGH! you guys can't do this!" pleaded jenny "we need her! and you need us!"</p>
<p>"and <em>we</em> don't need<em> vigilantes </em>operating above the law" snapped Hawkins "these extraterrestrial attacks are our business!"</p>
<p>"oh yeah!?" snapped Tyler taking a step towards Hawkins "and where were <em>YOU</em> guys when vexus had jenny mind-controlled and tearing up the high school?! where were <em>you </em>guys when vexus had mini bots attacking the city?! and where were <em>you</em> guys when vexus sent another one of her minions to destroy <em>us!?</em>"</p>
<p>"We were just doing paperwork" an officer replied with a straight face "mountains and <strong>mountains</strong> of paperwork too,"</p>
<p>immediately Tyler turned his head towards the officer with a blank look on his face "..really?" he replied disgustedly "<em>really</em>?"</p>
<p>the skyway patrol officer nodded "really"</p>
<p>"<strong>really?</strong>"</p>
<p>"really"</p>
<p>"<strong>REALLY!?</strong>" Tyler snapped with a raised angered voice</p>
<p>this made the officer flinch as well as a few others, even jenny and her mother were taken back by Tyler, they never heard or even seen him THIS angry, especially against skyway patrol, a legal organization who was created when an intergalactic war broke out on earth and in present time reduced to doing paperwork for the sake of it,</p>
<p>"paperwork?" Tyler retorted "just <strong>PAPERWORK!?</strong>"</p>
<p>"...yes?" another one of the skyway patrol officers spoke foolishly,</p>
<p>"YOU GUYS ARE SUCH BLOODY IDIOTS!" Tyler roared angrily</p>
<p>"I'm sorry young man," replied Hawkins calmly "but our paperwork is what keeps our organization going,"</p>
<p>"not to mention we have to fill all of them out if we're to do anything" spoke one of the officers restraining dr Wakeman</p>
<p>"so paperwork is more important to you then saving real people!?" growled Tyler again clenching his fists</p>
<p>"and to think you guys harass me all the time for 'unauthorized' aviation" snapped jenny "you guys are no better than your so-called 'unauthorization'"</p>
<p>"and not to mention you guys just let chaos happen all the time over mountains of paper!" shouted Tyler "and I was even told you guys once fought in a war alongside dr Wakeman here!"</p>
<p>"yes but that was in the past," replied Hawkins "now we are pressured by nothing but paperwork, there is nothing we can do about it,"</p>
<p>"it's always like that isn't it?" Tyler snapped, taking a step towards Hawkins "'nothing we can do about it,' I'm so sick and tired of hearing that overused excuse! well, you guys aren't any better than the aliens you fought, vexus, or the evil across the world here!"</p>
<p>"and what do you know of evil, young man?" said Hawkins trying to defend himself</p>
<p>"I know that vexus' minions tried to kill people, destroy homes, and enslave humanity!" Tyler countered</p>
<p>"hmm..vexus you say?..." Hawkins said in thought</p>
<p>"wait, you guys know her?" jenny broke in</p>
<p>"we've dealt with vexus and her kind back in the first intergalactic war," Hawkins explained, "They were a force to be reckoned with, that was until we created armagedroid, who ended the war for earth for us, even though Nora tricked him into the earth's molten core"</p>
<p>"well, it wasn't enough," snarked Tyler "they're back and jenny and firebird are as of now, our only hope against them!"</p>
<p>"war and the battlefield are no place for CHILDREN," Hawkins retorted, not convinced of how much is at stake, "I'm sorry but you all are facing these charges until your trial commences,"</p>
<p>"and what about Tremonton?!" Tyler snapped, concerned about the people's safety, knowing vexus could strike any moment,</p>
<p>"until we get that paperwork done," told Hawkins as he walked past Tyler "we'll see what we can do,"</p>
<p>"but Hawkins," snapped dr Wakeman " you know that could take decades!"</p>
<p>"it is a necessary evil Nora," told Hawkins "until then, you are not to leave this house, or I will have you all thrown in jail,"</p>
<p>"There is no such thing as 'necessary evil'" Tyler snarled, quite agitated and unbelieving in the ideal that is 'a necessary evil'</p>
<p>"We shall see," snapped Hawkins "until then, see you in court firebird," he then walked away with the rest of his men as they then released dr Wakeman and walked away</p>
<p>Tyler only clenched his fists even more "THEY are the ones who are children,"</p>
<p>"yeah, seriously mountains of paperwork?" huffed jenny, "no wonder mom retired,"</p>
<p>"Tyler, xj9," said dr Wakeman "this is serious, this is the law we are dealing with,"</p>
<p>"and as far as I know," replied Tyler "the law can be just as corrupt as vexus and her minions,"</p>
<p>"in any other case," dr Wakeman sighed "we must prove we're innocent, and that will mean a testimony by you young man,"</p>
<p>"in court?" said Tyler "but that would risk our identities, dr Wakeman, you know this, also because court's freaking boring, I get that it's necessary, but <em>seriously</em> it's going back and forth with talking while providing evidence, I'd fall asleep, it's super awkward,"</p>
<p>"huh," said jenny raising an eyebrow "fair point"</p>
<p>"This is not the time," dr Wakeman snapped "right now we must risk it all, or else firebird and the earth is doomed,"</p>
<p>"what about vexus and her forces in the meantime?" Tyler asked</p>
<p>"well, since I'm under house arrest I can only do so much young man," dr Wakeman sighed sadly "you and xj9 are as of now our only hope like you said so yourself, "</p>
<p>"Indeed we are..." Tyler said as he lowered his head "but how will we handle the law and vexus at the same time?"</p>
<p>"Hopefully by working together Tyler," replied jenny "mom didn't train you for nothing,"</p>
<p>"no she didn't, but as I said before, I have no intention of running either, we'll handle BOTH cases if we must," replied Tyler</p>
<p>"let us hope we can young man," prayed dr Wakeman, looking out the window of the living room,</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>location cluster prime, vexus' palace</strong>
</p>
<p>in the hangar bay at vexus' palace, an army of cluster drones, including newly mass-produced mega cluster drones, were at the launch pad where the portal to earth lied, at vexus's post, a cluster drone came up to her</p>
<p>"My queen," the drone kneeled "our forces are ready for departure,"</p>
<p>"excellent" vexus nodded "do you understand your mission?"</p>
<p>"yes my queen," the cluster drone nodded "finish off firebird before he has a chance to recover,"</p>
<p>"yes," vexus grinned "and your target is this primal earth home where he resides, destroy it if you have to get to firebird, but capturing XJ9, is your secondary objective, finishing firebird is your primary objective,"</p>
<p>"understood my queen," vexus's minion nodded "we shall now depart"</p>
<p>"go then," boomed vexus with glee "make those miserable organics suffer!"</p>
<p>as her minion left to join his squadron, vexus pressed a button and the portal to earth opened and the armada of cluster drones and mega cluster drones flew towards their destination, and to finish off the blue gladiator and his friends...</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>location earth, Tremonton, Wakeman residence</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>time 3:45 pm</strong>
</p>
<p>for the past 2 hours, Tyler, jenny, and dr Wakeman had been working desperately to find the evidence necessary to win their upcoming trial, so far they've been able to find firebird's building permit, but proving Tyler didn't steal firebird would require a testimony between Tyler and dr Wakeman, but somehow, they also got to prove skyway patrol is far from blameless, even though this will not leave our heroes unpunished from the court,</p>
<p>"mom, are you sure this permit of firebird's construction can prove you created firebird just like you created me?" asked jenny</p>
<p>"This paper may be our only chance at proving that XJ9," dr Wakeman replied "we must protect this, but Tyler, proving you didn't steal firebird will mean we both must present our case"</p>
<p>"indeed dr Wakeman," said Tyler "but if you ask me, I'm not sure if I'm one on letting skyway patrol go unpunished,"</p>
<p>"I can't say I disagree with you young man," said dr Wakeman "but what I must say is how can we prove that skyway patrol being so inept to notice the chaos that goes on for 20 years prior?"</p>
<p>"not to mention all the trouble I went to protecting the earth before you became firebird," added jenny "what idiots these guys are, I can see why you created me, mom, alongside having Tyler be firebird,"</p>
<p>"I would think the only to do that would be to expose the paperwork they do daily," thought Tyler out loud, "but we can hardly touch skyway patrol for the duration until our trial, that would just be more administration to our guilt,"</p>
<p>"I'm afraid your right young man," sighed dr Wakeman "I warned you didn't I? they meant business, they could even take xj9 from us"</p>
<p>"they're children," snapped Tyler "as I said they're no better than vexus, or her minions, in any other case there's no turning back, we MUST win this trial, or else our lives and our careers will be taken before their time,"</p>
<p>"Yeah, as well as everyone here on earth if we can't be here to protect it," added jenny setting aside her grips with saving the world, "but in the meantime, we gotta have more evidence if we're gonna win that trial, man! wish we could do it our way,"</p>
<p>"I know Jenny," replied Tyler "but as much as I have grips against the government and politics, fighting this trial would only make things worse,"</p>
<p>"Tyler is right," said dr Wakeman "we'd only go against the system if absolutely necessary,"</p>
<p>"yeah dr Wakeman," replied Tyler "especially the oppressive ones, but we must face this one,"</p>
<p>but before they could talk more, an explosion could be heard outside the house, immediately they scrambled to their feet, they rushed out towards the back window to find multiple mega cluster drones assaulting the backyard firing their lasers across the lush grass, which meant only one thing,</p>
<p>"the cluster!" all three cried out in horror, realizing vexus is behind this attack</p>
<p>"I should've known vexus would have the nerve to take advantage!" cried dr Wakeman, anticipating the queen of cluster prime's plan,</p>
<p>"at a time like this too!" groaned jenny</p>
<p>"yeah her timing is at lousy as ever!" agreed Tyler "we have to get out there and take them down!"</p>
<p>"without firebird?" asked dr Wakeman</p>
<p>"mom, this may be that time our training pays off!" speculated jenny</p>
<p>"jenny's right dr Wakeman," agreed Tyler "we've got to go out there!"</p>
<p>"hurry then," replied dr Wakeman "I will remain here and defend the house from vexus's minions should they get past you two,"</p>
<p>"understood dr Wakeman!" nodded Tyler "let's go jenny!"</p>
<p>"got it Tyler!" replied jenny with a nod "time to see our training pay off!"</p>
<p>with that, dr Wakeman's two prodigies left the house through the back door and rushed through the yard towards the enemy troops, leaving dr Wakeman alone in the house she then went down to the basement...</p>
<p>"Keep firing!" shouted a cluster drone "firebird is down there somewhere! destroy the entire settlement if you have too!"</p>
<p>the mega cluster drones fired another one of their palm lasers, setting parts of the lush grass yard ablaze, then Tyler ran up towards the drones while jenny flew overhead, laser guns at the ready,</p>
<p>"it's XJ9!" a cluster drone shouted, "and one of those organics!"</p>
<p>"you guys sure know how to make a mess!" cried Jenny, now firing her laser cannons, blasting back a few of the mega cluster drones</p>
<p>"capture XJ9!" ordered a cluster drone "queen vexus wants her captured alive!"</p>
<p>"and what of the human?" one of the mega cluster drones asked</p>
<p>"Kill him!" cried a cluster drone "queen vexus wants no human alive! terminate him!"</p>
<p>some of the cluster drones rushed to Tyler, some with pincher claws and some with blasters, but the young hero countered attacked with his new skills acquired from his recent training, some of the cluster drones fell, but regardless, Tyler knew he was only human, and he could only do some much against the mechanical menace without firebird</p>
<p>meanwhile, jenny was blasting through the mega cluster drones with her laser blasters, she even managed to blast one of their blaster arms off, large missile pods then came out from her back as she sprayed the field with missiles, many of the cluster drones were blown to pieces, while the mega cluster drones suffered much damage from the barrage</p>
<p>but as Tyler was still fighting off the cluster drones, he eventually started to struggle, some of the drones even started to get past him,</p>
<p>"jenny!" called out Tyler acting fast, as he kicks down a drone "they're getting away!"</p>
<p>"Not for long!" shouted Jenny, turning her left shoulder missile pod towards the fleeing drones towards the Wakeman residence, as she fired some of them got hit, but some managed to reach the house and drill into the back walls of the house "mom!" she cried and tried to fly towards the drones, but got interrupted by the mega cluster drones blasting her</p>
<p>"are you forgetting someone XJ9?" one of the mega cluster drones taunted "you must defeat all of us if you are to stop us from destroying firebird! which is impossible!"</p>
<p>"and let me guess" jenny retorted "vexus wants me to join you guys? I already told you guys! I won't!" she then proceeded to blast the mega cluster drones, desperate to get past them and save her mother,</p>
<p>"dr Wakeman!" Tyler shouted as he started to get a bit overwhelmed by the cluster drones,</p>
<p>inside the Wakeman residence, the cluster drones storm the living room, one of them held out a scanner and tries to locate firebird's hangar,</p>
<p>"firebird should be in here," one of the drones pondered "our queen is certain of it"</p>
<p>"yes, right underneath this very house," spoke one of the drones "the secret hangar is there as well!"</p>
<p>"then let's get down there and finish what we came for" shouted one of the drones as they began to tunnel down to the basement while some of them went down the stairs, there they made their way to firebird's hangar, eventually they reached their destination</p>
<p>"there he is!" shouted one of the drones "firebird! the accursed robot who has robbed queen vexus of xj9 so many times!"</p>
<p>"destroy him!" said one of the drones as he then threw a large hand grenade but before it could hit the blue gladiator, a laser blast shot out and detonated the grenade,</p>
<p>"What!?" cried one of the drones "who shot that!?"</p>
<p>"I did!" shouted a female voice, the cluster drones turned and out of the shadows came dr Wakeman, in her old skyway patrol uniform, holding a laser pistol,</p>
<p>"It can't be!" cried one of the drones "your still alive!?"</p>
<p>"It may have been awhile," said dr Wakeman "but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve!" she then fired her blaster as the cluster drones started firing back</p>
<p>"We can still destroy firebird here and now!" cried one of the cluster drones amongst the crossfire, "try again with the explosive!"</p>
<p>"yes sir!" cried one of the drones, hanging out a laser bazooka, getting ready to fire</p>
<p>"oh no you don't!" cried dr Wakeman firing her blaster to the laser bazooka, making it explode and sending the cluster drones flying across the metal floor,</p>
<p>dr Wakeman then took the chance to go and face them in hand to hand combat, one of the drones reached for their gun, but dr Wakeman managed to punch them before he could get the chance, she then fought every cluster drone in the area head-on, punching every one of them, she had yet to lose her touch from her former days as a volunteer of skyway patrol,</p>
<p>"But we were so close!" cried a drone "we cannot be stopped here!"</p>
<p>"that's what you think!" cried dr Wakeman as she kicks the last drone across the room then placing a grip on her left glove, "hmm, looks like I still got it..." she then turned to firebird in his resting place standing up "I just hope XJ9 and Tyler are doing well up there,"</p>
<p>back on the surface, Tyler and Jenny were still hard at work handing the ground troops of the cluster, jenny was able to destroy one mega cluster drone, and then swooped down to help Tyler in defeating the cluster drones, transforming her left arm into a sledgehammer swinging it on them</p>
<p>"Thanks, Jenny!" cried out Tyler throwing a punch to a nearby cluster drone and then throwing a kick towards another</p>
<p>"no problem Tyler!" Yelled jenny as she swung her sledgehammer arm bashing a cluster drone across the field then transforming her right arm into a dart shooter piercing many of the drones</p>
<p>"what's going on!?" asked one of the cluster drones "our forces should have destroyed the hangar containing firebird by now!"</p>
<p>"Maybe they've messed up!" cried one of the mega cluster drones as they marched towards the house "we'll finish the job!"</p>
<p>"I don't think so!" shouted Jenny as her arm transformed into a chained spike mace as she swung it towards one of the mega cluster drones, making him fall to the ground</p>
<p>Tyler continued fighting the cluster drones when jenny lent Tyler her assistance by swing the ball towards them "Tyler!" jenny shrieked "duck!" and duck Tyler did, just as the long metal chain holding the spiked ball swung over him, and smashed the squad of cluster drones across the field,</p>
<p>"Thanks, Jenny!" cried Tyler "now let's finish the job!"</p>
<p>"Right!" Yelled jenny as she flew towards the mega cluster drones transforming her right arm into a large double-bladed ax she slashed one of the mega cluster drones, dealing critical damage to him and exploded into pieces she then blasted the other mega cluster drone with both hand repulsors, blasting him back, and then finishing him off with a drill kick to the chest,</p>
<p>"the mega cluster drones have fallen!" cried one of the normal drones "and the troops who were sent to destroy firebird have been destroyed as well!"</p>
<p>"yeah!" shouted jenny "everyone is down! you're through!"</p>
<p>"it's no use!" cried one of the cluster drones "we must retreat! retreat!"</p>
<p>one of the cluster drones pulled out a device and used it to open a portal back to cluster prime and they all flew towards the portal "we'll get you someday XJ9, and that organic too!" one of them taunted as the portal closed soon afterward,</p>
<p>Tyler collapsed onto his knees in exhaustion, "we..we did it..." he panted, trying to catch his breath,</p>
<p>"Yeah!" cheered jenny "that'll show vexus!" she then helped Tyler up to his feet,</p>
<p>"yeah, but I barely did anything besides handle the normal drones..." Tyler lamented acknowledging his human limits,</p>
<p>"hey, you still did good," reassured jenny, "but something's off here..."</p>
<p>"what's that jenny?" asked Tyler</p>
<p>"one of those drones said the ones that went past us had been destroyed," thought jenny</p>
<p>"we'd better head back inside and find out," said Tyler</p>
<p>"Yeah, let's go," said Jenny, as they all went back inside the Wakeman residence</p>
<p>Tyler and Jenny rushed down the stairs to the basement where firebird's resting place was, hoping the clusters have not succeeded in destroying him, when they reached the hangar they not only saw firebird unharmed but the cluster drones laying on the floor, beaten</p>
<p>"man!" said jenny "these guys look messed up!"</p>
<p>"yeah," said Tyler "but the question is, what happened to them?"</p>
<p>"oh they've been dealt with," spoke dr Wakeman as she stepped forward, still in her skyway patrol uniform</p>
<p>"Mom?" asked jenny "is that your former uniform when you used to work with skyway patrol?"</p>
<p>"Indeed it is XJ9" replied dr Wakeman "and I see you and Tyler have been able to hold back vexus' forces"</p>
<p>"barely," sighed Tyler "some of the drones managed to get past us and nearly destroyed firebird,"</p>
<p>"oh no worries young man," reassured dr Wakeman "they only slipped past you, nothing more,"</p>
<p>"I guess your right, dr Wakeman," replied Tyler "and now with vexus' minions out of the way, we can now focus on our trial"</p>
<p>"yes, excellent work you two!" cheered dr Wakeman</p>
<p>"Thanks, mom!" smiled jenny "by the way what about the evidence we've been setting up for the trial?"</p>
<p>"I was able to hide the evidence in a safe place while I came down here to protect firebird from here," explained dr Wakeman</p>
<p>"that's good to hear," said Tyler "but now we must bring the evidence out, we need it if we are to win our trial,"</p>
<p>"right young man," nodded dr Wakeman "this way now," she then leads her two prodigies to a nearby drawer containing the building permit for firebird,</p>
<p>"thank the heavens," sighed Tyler in relief "we still have it, but I think we'd outta make a copy of the permit, and the blueprints,"</p>
<p>"yes," said dr Wakeman "but the testimony that firebird was not stolen and the events afterward will require testimony from the two of us,"</p>
<p>"what about skyway patrol?" asked Tyler "these guys just let paperwork consume their lives, leaving us to pick up the pieces, I hate to see them go unpunished"</p>
<p>"There is a legal way of doing that young man," replied dr Wakeman "we could provide a countersue against them"</p>
<p>"a countersue?" asked jenny "how are we gonna do that mom?"</p>
<p>"well from my experience of skyway patrol as a volunteer should give this countersue an insight," explained dr Wakeman "by filing a complaint about skyway patrol's...ahem, negligence on their duties with their paperwork, but we must do our part to make sure this countersue goes through,"</p>
<p>"understood dr Wakeman," nodded Tyler "whether it's the legal system or not, skyway patrol WILL NOT get away with neglecting their jobs, or taking jenny and firebird!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, mom!" cheered jenny "as we said earlier we're with you all the way!"</p>
<p>"thank you both," smiled dr Wakeman "but now we must get started on practicing our testimony and winning our case"</p>
<p>"right!" both Tyler and jenny nodded as they all then head back upstairs to continue practicing for their trial at court later on...</p>
<p>dr Wakeman used the printer on her workbench to create a copy of firebird's building permit, and a copy of the blueprint pictures of the blue gladiator, afterward she called Tyler and jenny to collaborate on their testimony they must present to the court, despite the risks it holds for Tyler's true identity alongside jenny's vigilantism, and the threesome's future then they also banded together to set up their countersue against skyway patrol, they looked for a tape consisting of security footage from skyway patrol, a newspaper dating from May 17th, 2007 and another security footage of a crime scene to help prosecute skyway patrol for their upcoming trial...</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>date Tuesday, September 8th, 2014</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>time 11:00 am</strong>
</p>
<p>the day of the trial had soon come, Tyler and jenny were released early from school due to their upcoming trial at the courthouse in downtown Tremonton, dr Wakeman, brad, and tuck soon joined the two friends at the entrance of the courthouse</p>
<p>"I can't believe this is it," sighed Tyler "us, vs skyway patrol in court"</p>
<p>"indeed young man," replied dr Wakeman "and as a former volunteer of skyway patrol, never have I thought I would be going against them with all of you in court"</p>
<p>"well like Tyler and I said, mom," said Jenny " we're all in this together"</p>
<p>"you bet!" cheered brad "I just can't believe those guys, 'paperwork' over actually doing something, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!"</p>
<p>"Yeah!" agreed tuck "and these guys are supposed to be our line of defense?"</p>
<p>"and these guys also used to fight an intergalactic war for earth alongside dr Wakeman..." huffed Tyler crossing his arms "and they have the nerve to harass jenny and me because we can do what they can't!"</p>
<p>"easy now young man," replied dr Wakeman "remember what we must do here"</p>
<p>"right mom," nodded jenny "clear our name, reveal our evidence,"</p>
<p>"reveal our testimony together," added Tyler "tell the truth, file that countersuit, and tell the court our evidence that skyway patrol are not blameless"</p>
<p>"that is correct young man," nodded dr Wakeman "I hope we'll be able to win this case,"</p>
<p>"We have to mom," said Jenny "firebird and the whole world depends on us winning this trial,"</p>
<p>"jenny's right," told brad " tuck and I will be cheering you guys on in the gallery"</p>
<p>"Thanks, brad," nodded Tyler "well, looks like it's time, wish us luck!"</p>
<p>"go get em you guys!" cheered tuck waving to them as Tyler, jenny and dr Wakeman enter the courthouse, as tuck and his older brother entered to join the gallery in the courtroom,</p>
<p>minutes later, everyone entered the courtroom, brad and tuck were among those at the gallery on the sides of the courtroom, the three main defendants were seated at a long narrow desk then the bailiff came next to the judge's bench to stand guard, then the plaintiff came towards a desk right next to the defendants'</p>
<p>"Please don't fall asleep...please don't fall asleep...please don't fall asleep..." Tyler mentally chanted to himself, trying to maintain his composure while jenny and dr Wakeman did the same, after a while, the four bibbles were passed to the plaintiff, and the three defendants</p>
<p>"I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help me god, amen," they said as they swore their oath,</p>
<p>"order!" called the bailiff silencing everyone and making the gally rise "all rise! here comes the honorable judge" the judge then walked towards his bench taking his seat, the bailiff presents today's case "case number 3045 skyway patrol vs Wakeman, jenny, and Tyler, the parties have been sworn in, ladies and gentlemen, you may be seated,"</p>
<p>everyone in the gally then took their seats while the plaintiff and the defendants stood up "let the trial commence, the plaintiff may proceed with their opening statement,"</p>
<p>"yes your honor," said James Hawkins as he stood up "you all may have heard of me, I am head of the skyway patrol, the earth's first line of defense, and these three stand accused of vigilantism, a robbery of a prototype experimental machine that was created 20 years ago, working with a member of our organization that had retired years ago, and operating above the law, we shall prove that these crimes were committed by these people, thank you, your honor"</p>
<p>"thank you, Mr. Hawkins," said the judge "ms Nora Wakeman you may proceed with your opening statement,'</p>
<p>"thank you, your honor," dr Wakeman nodded "yes, it's true I retired from skyway patrol, and I was a volunteer during the first intergalactic war that occurred over 20 years ago, after I created armagedroid and how turned against us, I vowed to make up for that mistake by creating the XJ series of robots, and firebird to replace armagedroid, and we've operated above the law to do so in protecting the earth, but we will prove that we did all this for a reason, and that firebird was not stolen, and this young man was innocent, alongside XJ9, the defense also asks for a gag order for today's trial, thank you, your honor"</p>
<p>"thank you, ms Wakeman," said the judge "we shall take a break, everyone, please stay seated, we will then resume the trial"</p>
<p>the judge then left the bench and into his private chambers while the bailiff keeps everyone in order, Tyler, jenny, and dr Wakeman converse silently while they wait, 15 minutes later, the judge returned and the bailiff made sure everything was in order</p>
<p>"the court has made their decision," said the judge as he banged his gavel "request approved, the gag order is now instituted, anyone who speaks of what happens here in public will be charged with contempt of court, now, let us resume the trial, the plaintiff may now present your evidence,"</p>
<p>"yes your honor," said Hawkins pulling out a newspaper dating from august 26th 2014, "we first heard about firebird being active at this date when an attack occurred by one of our enemies during the intergalactic war, the cluster, we had not appointed one of our officers to pilot him, after that, we tried giving ms Wakeman here a chance to shut it all down,"</p>
<p>"thank you, Mr. Hawkins," said the judge "the defendant may now present their evidence,"</p>
<p>"yes, your honor," said dr Wakeman, pulling out firebird's building permit "this permit was signed by me when I used to work with skyway patrol, on the project of a giant robot we called firebird, built to be earth's protector in armagedroid's place, only instead of A.I, it would be piloted by a trained human being,"</p>
<p>"thank you, dr Wakeman," said the judge, "the plaintiff may provide their second piece of evidence,"</p>
<p>"yes your honor," said James Hawkins as he pulled out the confiscation paper "this paper is when we confiscated the project, during the final energy test, we pumped the energy onto firebird, but it shorted out and the project proved a failure until now it appears, seeing as though firebird was piloted by a young man,"</p>
<p>"thank you, Mr. Hawkins," said the judge "the defense may now proceedeth their second piece of evidence"</p>
<p>"yes, your honor," said dr Wakeman as she presented firebird's blueprints which also showed dr Wakeman's signature written on it "these blueprints were crafted by me, while skyway patrol handed me the building permit to create firebird, I designed these blueprints to see how he should be built, as I was head of the whole project"</p>
<p>"thank you, dr Wakeman," said the judge "Mr. Hawkins, your final piece of evidence?"</p>
<p>"of course, your honor," said James Hawkins as he pulled out a second newspaper "this newspaper, your honor dates to September 5th, 2014 it was another attack brought upon by the cluster, but this time, the paper said firebird was slower than normal, we have reason to believe he was rusting, considering it has been 20 years since skyway patrol last saw our creation, when we read this paper, it was the last straw for us,"</p>
<p>"thank you, Mr. Hawkins," said the judge "the defense may present their final piece of evidence"</p>
<p>"yes your honor," said dr Wakeman "I call Tyler Watkins, as my first witness"</p>
<p>Tyler knew it was his time to look firm as dr Wakeman turned to him "Tyler, you know that I and skyway patrol created firebird, and yet you chose to become his pilot and protect humanity, why?" she asked her young prodigy</p>
<p>"yes, it's true I am the robot fighter you've heard about in the newspapers," responded Tyler with honesty "fighting alongside jenny, and I was recruited by dr Wakeman to pilot firebird when I asked dr Wakeman herself, 'how will we be able to protect the earth if jenny was turned?' but I tell you this, I became firebird because I wanted to help people, as we know we all have our faults of pride, greed, and fear, but I for one, though it was a hard lesson to learn, for many of us, I was tired of those who never took responsibility, I always felt like I was the only one who has to do everything, and I had to take full responsibility, such as protecting my loved ones and my family, every time I entered firebird's cockpit, it always felt like I could do just that, and thus I vowed to protect everyone here on earth,"</p>
<p>jenny felt much warmth alongside dr Wakeman as she spoke "thank you Tyler," she said "next witness please, XJ9"</p>
<p>jenny turned towards her mother/creator "XJ9, would you say since the previous events with the cluster and firebird, Tyler Watkins is the right choice for piloting firebird?" dr Wakeman asked</p>
<p>"I honestly think there is no better choice mom," said Jenny "for 5 years I felt lonely in my battle against crime since I was created until one day tuck came at my door, and brad came through my window, and I met Tyler on the ground, they all felt like true friends, and Tyler and brad try hard, and I sympathize with Tyler's feelings of having to do everything and take responsibility of it, if you ask me, I wouldn't trade Tyler being firebird's pilot and us being friends/partners for anything else,"</p>
<p>"thank you, XJ9," said dr Wakeman "that is our testimony as evidence, your honor,"</p>
<p>"thank you, dr Wakeman," said the judge "would the plaintiff give out a closing statement?"</p>
<p>"yes your honor," said Hawkins "each of these papers has now proved that firebird was unauthorized to go into battle against our old enemies, alongside XJ9, besides the fact we confiscated the whole project years ago, and I just so happened that this young man shouldn't have made the risk of piloting such an advanced piece of technology and that no teenager should ever carry such a responsibility, I rest my case,"</p>
<p>"thank you, Mr. Hawkins," said the judge "finally, would the defense give their closing statement?"</p>
<p>"yes your honor" nodded dr Wakeman "the evidence we have provided here today shows that I was the one who designed and created firebird, and assigned this young man to pilot firebird when he asked about what he said earlier, 'how will we protect the earth if XJ9 was turned' and that I have the utmost confidence that he will be able to handle such a responsibility alongside XJ9, and that he should still have firebird, I rest my case"</p>
<p>"thank you, dr Wakeman," said the judge "the court will hear a verdict in 15 minutes, everyone please stay seated,"</p>
<p>the judge then left his bench and into his private chambers the bailiff again kept everyone in order 15 minutes later, the judge returned to his bench,</p>
<p>"After going over the evidence, and hearing the defense's testimony," said the judge "I am now ready to deliver my verdict,"</p>
<p>both the defendants and the plaintiff tensed up as the judge spoke "it is the decision of this court, that the defendant's jenny Wakeman, Tyler Watkins, and dr Wakeman are found..." the judge banged his gavel<strong> "NOT GUILTY"</strong></p>
<p>James Hawkins was baffled, while the defendants sighed in relief the judge then spoke again "all other charges against the defendants are hereby dismissed"</p>
<p>"We did it.." sighed Tyler in relief</p>
<p>"yes, and now to do that countersuit," said dr Wakeman presenting a piece of paper consisting of a countersuit against skyway patrol, prosecuting them for negligence of duty, incrimination, bureaucratism, false sense of the public's trust, "your honor, if I may?"</p>
<p>after a moment of looking over the countersuit, the judge banged his gavel and James Hawkins and the three friends switched sides "we'll now institute case number 3046 'Wakeman, Tyler and jenny vs skyway patrol,'" the judge spoke again "would dr Wakeman her opening statement?"</p>
<p>"yes your honor," said dr Wakeman "we stand here today because, over the past 20 years, we have had thought skyway patrol could protect us since I was once a volunteer in their organization years ago when the first intergalactic war broke out, but in the years after armagedroid and firebird, we have not seen much out of skyway patrol doing their duties despite what their organization was built upon, preserving law and order, we will prove today, that skyway patrol have been quite neglectful of their duties, the plaintiff also requests a gag order for today's trial thank you, your honor,"</p>
<p>"thank you, dr Wakeman," said the judge "we shall take a break, everyone, please stay seated, we will then resume the trial"</p>
<p>the judge then left the bench and into his private chambers while the bailiff keeps everyone in order, while they wait, Tyler silently sneered at James Hawkins mentally saying in his thoughts "are you ready for round 2?" 15 minutes later, the judge returned and the bailiff made sure everything was in order</p>
<p>"the court has made their decision," said the judge as he banged his gavel "request approved, the gag order is now reinstituted, anyone who speaks of what happens here in public will be charged with contempt of court, now, let us resume the trial, the defendant may now present your evidence,"</p>
<p>"thank you, your honor," said Hawkins "we, skyway patrol have tried protecting the earth for many years, and have been committed to doing so, when we formed during the first intergalactic war, we fought many aliens, robots, and monsters, some of those times, we may have won, but some of those time we've been defeated, a lot of those times, horrifically but we will prove here today that skyway patrol is still doing their best to protect the planet, thank you, your honor,"</p>
<p>"thank you, Mr. Hawkins," said the judge "would the plaintiff give their first piece of evidence?"</p>
<p>"yes, your honor," said dr Wakeman as she pulled out a newspaper dating back to may 17th 2007 "this newspaper, your honor dates back to may 17th, 2007, before xj9 was created, the crime rate in Tremonton raised to a 75% increase, we saw no sign of skyway patrol doing their duties at that time, police officers could only do so much good compared to handling these crimes, skyway patrol rarely made an appearance at that time,"</p>
<p>"thank you, dr Wakeman," said the judge "Mr. Hawkins, please give out your first piece of evidence?"</p>
<p>"yes your honor," said Hawkins as he pulls out a sheet of skyway patrol's paperwork "as you see here, this is one of the paperwork we have to fill out if skyway patrol is authorized to do our duties, your honor if we don't fill out these papers, anyone who doesn't will receive red tape, you see if we are authorized to do anything, we must fill out these papers"</p>
<p>"thank you, Mr. Hawkins," said the judge "dr Wakeman, would you place in your second piece of evidence?"</p>
<p>"yes your honor," said dr Wakeman calling for a tv which plays a video of security footage, showing a robbery taking place but no sign of skyway patrol, only police officers, "as you can see through this security footage, a robbery took place on May 20th, 2007, in which officers fought valiantly to stop the crime, but if you look closer, to the outside the building, there was no sign of skyway patrol's vehicles, as they were busy with their paperwork,"</p>
<p>"thank you, dr Wakeman," said the judge "the defendant may present their second piece of evidence"</p>
<p>"thank you, your honor," said Hawkins he then presents a newspaper dating from 2005, titled 'skyway patrol lieutenant arrests bank robber ring leader' "as you see here, we have our moments of action, as seen here when one of our lieutenants took care of an operation upheld by bank robbers when authorized, we are sure to take action against such terrorists"</p>
<p>"thank you, Mr. Hawkins," said the judge "will the plaintiff present their final piece of evidence?"</p>
<p>"yes your honor," said dr Wakeman as she adjusted the tv projector showing security cam footage of the mountains upon mountains of paperwork and skyway patrol officers trying to sign it all "as you see here, behind the scenes of chaos, the officers here try to sign thousands upon thousands of paperwork, they still do to this day, they might even be doing it outside this very trial your honor, and all while this happens, people are being hurt by criminals, hence why firebird and XJ9 were created to protect them when skyway patrol couldn't"</p>
<p>"thank you, dr Wakeman," said the judge "does the defendant have their final piece of evidence?"</p>
<p>"yes your honor," said Hawkins as he presented a newspaper dating back to the first days of the intergalactic war, where skyway patrol was formed "this dates back when dr Wakeman was at first a volunteer, your honor, we were at first a private military platoon, trained for taking the fight to space, or in this case, earth, and the skies, but as we grew, paperwork was becoming more and more demanding, eventually to the point where one of our members retired from our organization, and in the years since, paperwork amounts grew by duplicate, and triplicate, we can still fight the good fight, however, many times over,"</p>
<p>"thank you, Mr. Hawkins," said the judge "dr Wakeman, please carry out your closing statement,"</p>
<p>"yes your honor," said dr Wakeman "as we have seen here today, skyway patrol has incorporated upon themselves with thousands upon thousands of paperwork, though we work above the law, doing paperwork is no excuse for such irresponsibility, think about how many people have been hurt or even killed by such neglect? this proves you have to take responsibility, despite the papers you have to sign or not, as it carries many consequences, you should even take a moment to even look what you have become when your skyway patrol, neglecting your duty, and responsibility to the public trust and protecting lives, I rest my case"</p>
<p>"thank you, dr Wakeman," said the judge "the defendant may present his closing statement,"</p>
<p>"yes your honor," said Hawkins "skyway patrol as you see from years ago has been a dedicated and noble cause to protect the innocent from beyond the intergalactic war, we may have our moments of paperwork and red tape, but we are still doing our best to protect the people here on earth from aliens, killer robots and so much more, even terrorists that wreak havoc upon the planet and Tremonton like XJ9 and firebird I rest my case"</p>
<p>"thank you, Mr. Hawkins," said the judge "the court will again have a verdict in 15 minutes, everyone please stay in your seats,"</p>
<p>the judge left to his private chambers yet again, the bailiff kept everyone in order, while the three friends hoped their evidence would be enough, they're not about to allow skyway patrol to get away with what they ran away from,</p>
<p>after 15 minutes the judge went back to his bench to deliver his second verdict for today's trial, "after carefully studying the evidence provided by the plaintiff and the defendant, I am now ready to deliver the verdict for this trial,"</p>
<p>everyone tensed up as the judge was preparing to decide the verdict "it is the decision of this court, that the defendants, James Hawkins, and the organization skyway patrol are found..." he banged his gavel <strong>"GUILTY!"</strong></p>
<p>James Hawkins froze as the judge spoke again "a noble cause perhaps, but it's <em>no</em> excuse for neglecting your duty to protect the people, by relying on paperwork, you have endangered the lives of millions and have betrayed the public's trust tenfold, James Hawkins, you and skyway patrol are hereby sentenced to community service, reorganization, to make a plan to reduce paperwork to 50%, to make a public apology, you shall receive monthly status reports, accountability, Receive fine charges of $2,000,000 and staff reorganization,"</p>
<p>James Hawkins could barely speak, he couldn't believe it, skyway patrol, the organization which was formed to protect the earth during the intergalactic war, found guilty of neglect of duty, by a retired volunteer, a teenage robot, and just one young man</p>
<p>"case is closed," said the judge "and now, I would like to have a word with Mr. Watkins, would the bailiff please escort him to my private chambers?"</p>
<p>"yes, your honor," said the bailiff "this way young man,"</p>
<p>"yes sir," said Tyler as he stood up and allowed the court officer to escort him to the judge's private chambers, where they would be alone, the bailiff then closes the doors</p>
<p>"Tyler Watkins," said the judge "or should I say firebird?"</p>
<p>"well," said Tyler with ease, knowing everyone in the courtroom now knows who firebird really is "there's no denying that anymore.."</p>
<p>"no there isn't," agreed the judge "but I assure you, you aren't in trouble,"</p>
<p>"Really?" asked Tyler, raising an eyebrow</p>
<p>"yes," said the judge "I would like to say I'm proud of you for the things you've done for the past few weeks, even here today in court during your testimony,"</p>
<p>"to be fair, dr Wakeman lead the charge," said Tyler "she deserves the credit here,"</p>
<p>"yes she does," said the judge "but I also wanted to thank you, for saving my son in one of those attacks by the cluster"</p>
<p>"your son?" asked Tyler</p>
<p>"yes, he's heard about you when jenny was attacking the school," said the judge</p>
<p>"to be fair, your honor vexus and the cluster had jenny held on a leash" reminded Tyler "for about 15 minutes,"</p>
<p>"yes, I suppose your right" agreed the judge "but regardless, me and my son are grateful for what you and jenny have done for the past few weeks, and I too, sympathize with your feelings young man,"</p>
<p>"my feelings?" asked Tyler</p>
<p>"yes, you feel like you have to do everything in the world when no one else can, "said the judge "and that you have to take responsibility for all of it, I almost feel that very same way being a judge,"</p>
<p>"Indeed," said Tyler "having to choose whether someone is innocent or guilty for crimes they either did or did not commit"</p>
<p>"yes, it's not an easy life young man," said the judge "neither is yours,"</p>
<p>"I know that all too well by now..." sighed Tyler "and neither should it be neglected"</p>
<p>"no it shouldn't," said the judge "as dr Wakeman said back there, how many people have been hurt or even killed by such neglect?"</p>
<p>"well, now skyway patrol is going to be held accountable for a long time to come," said Tyler "about time too,"</p>
<p>"indeed young man," said the judge "but about the giant robot himself, Hawkins said firebird was slower the last time a cluster attack occurred, is he right?"</p>
<p>"yes your honor," said Tyler "after the confiscation, firebird was sealed away for 20 years, and now those 20 years are catching up to him, and unless we can get firebird renovated, he may be doomed to rust completely,"</p>
<p>"that must not happen," said the judge "we need him, just as we need jenny, hopefully now that skyway patrol has been sentenced, they'll now be responsible and help reconstruct firebird,"</p>
<p>"let's hope so your honor," said Tyler "if jenny and I fall, so will the earth,"</p>
<p>"yes, and we can only do so much," said the judge "me and my son and the rest of us wish you luck on your mission to protect us, and to live your best life young man,"</p>
<p>"thank you, your honor," said Tyler "by the way, will jenny, and I be able to meet your son?"</p>
<p>"you may see him at high school," said the judge, "he's a freshman right now actually,"</p>
<p>"I'll say hi to him for you, your honor," said Tyler</p>
<p>"thank you Tyler," said the judge "now then, I believe you and your friends must be off on your way,"</p>
<p>"Indeed, your honor," said Tyler turning to leave the chambers as the judge and bailiff followed, once they resumed their seats, the judge banged his gavel</p>
<p>"case is closed," said the judge "ladies and gentlemen of the court let me remind you of the gag order, anyone who speaks of firebird's identity, AKA Tyler will be charged with contempt of court, and will be jailed indefinitely, everyone here is herby dismissed, good day to all," everyone then exited the courtroom</p>
<p>"you've all done well," smiled dr Wakeman as they exited the courtroom "I couldn't thank you enough!"</p>
<p>"hey mom, you were the one who did everything," smiled jenny</p>
<p>"yeah, dr Wakeman," said Tyler "without you, we wouldn't have been able to find the evidence we needed and win the trial, we should be thanking you"</p>
<p>"thank you, young man," said dr Wakeman</p>
<p>alongside them James Hawkins was walking past them, still in shock and muttering to himself, "impossible!" he snarled "skyway patrol found guilty, by, a retired volunteer, a robot, and just one young man!"</p>
<p>"it was an <em>extraordinary</em> young man," snapped dr Wakeman "who brought back this spirit within me, alongside XJ9 Hawkins, that was Tyler Watkins, <em>THAT</em> was the blue gladiator firebird!"</p>
<p>Hawkins said nothing as he left the courtroom, knowing he was defeated,</p>
<p>"the blue gladiator?" asked jenny</p>
<p>"I actually have been wanting to use that name for a long time," said dr Wakeman</p>
<p>"I honestly like the name 'blue gladiator'" said Tyler "it has a nice ring to it,"</p>
<p>"indeed young man," said dr Wakeman "now then, let us be off,"</p>
<p>"Yeah!" agreed Tyler "we've had enough court trials for one day!"</p>
<p>the others cheered as they met up with brad and tuck as they exit the courthouse triumphant with skyway patrol sentenced, justice has finally been done...</p><hr/>
<p>later, after winning the trial, our heroes celebrated with a late pizza night over at Mesmer's cafe after spending the rest of the day relaxing, even though they know firebird still needs to be renovated, but that's a problem for another day...</p>
<p>as for skyway patrol, mere hours after their sentence, the news of their true colors spread across the globe like wildfire, it even spread to the rest of the organization as well, the consequences arose in the forms of angry mob attacks on the ground skyway patrol HQ, a staff exodus of most of the men and women who worked in the organization, having realized the horrors of their neglect, and disgusted with their jobs being nothing but paperwork, and skyway patrol being charged with 2 million dollars, even James Hawkins was forced to make a public apology worldwide, even though apologies are not always enough, even when you neglect your duties for 20 years with paperwork, but now, the future of skyway patrol depends on their choice, face the consequences, or repentance...</p>
<p>whichever choice they make may decide the fate of the planet earth, as well as our heroes...</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>location cluster prime, vexus' palace</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>time 7:30 pm</strong>
</p>
<p>but as our heroes celebrate their legal victory, vexus was on her throne in the palace control room, already plotting her next move against our heroes, she had already punished her minions who failed in their last attack, she couldn't believe her old nemesis dr Wakeman had fought against her minions,</p>
<p>"Nora..." snarled Vexus "so, my old organic nemesis has shown herself after all, and against my troops as well,"</p>
<p>She and dr Wakeman had many encounters in the past during the first intergalactic war that ended when armagedroid was created but she had a theory about the human who fought alongside Jenny, Tyler</p>
<p>"that human..." thought Vexus out loud "if he has such courage to fight against my minions, then he has to be firebird, if that's the case, I'll have to make this next attack more thought out, they will not survive next time..."</p>
<p>"My queen!" Called a cluster drone, "the troops are being prepared as we speak!"</p>
<p>"Excellent," said Vexus "and the latest cluster super robot?"</p>
<p>"already testing the weapons as we speak," answered the cluster drone "he shall be ready for the next attack soon alongside our next wave of troops,"</p>
<p>"have them ready as soon as possible," said Vexus as she then laid out her next plan of action "when I give the order, have the cluster drones, the mega cluster drones, and the cluster super robot attack the Wakeman residence and destroy firebird,"</p>
<p>"We shall be ready to attack my queen!" Said the cluster drone "And what of the human who fought our forces and controls firebird?</p>
<p>vexus sat up from her throne as she strolled across the floor of the throne room "<em>I will deal with him myself,</em>"</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>IS FIREBIRD DOOMED TO RUST IN PEACE?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>WILL SKYWAY PATROL COME TO THEIR SENSES?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>WILL DR WAKEMAN AND JENNY ABLE TO HELP TYLER?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>IS VEXUS GOING TO DESTROY TYLER AND FIREBIRD ALTOGETHER?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>THE ANSWERS TO THESE AND OTHER BURNING QUESTIONS,</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>NEXT TIME ON THE BLUE GLADIATOR FIREBIRD!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>SAME BAT TIME!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>SAME BAT CHANNEL!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>-TO BE CONTINUED...</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Episode 10 a decisive battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Date Friday, September 12th, 2014</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>time 2:30 pm</b>
</p><p> </p><p>It had been two days since skyway patrol has been found guilty. They were still suffering much damage by the aftermath. Even the public apology might not be enough for the masses or even the people who were victims of their irresponsibility. They might even consider listening to dr Wakeman,</p><p> </p><p>location the Wakeman residence</p><p> </p><p>meanwhile, dr Wakeman called Tyler and jenny down to the basement for a meeting, discussing the recent events, including giving Tyler a way he can fight against the cluster empire more efficiently with firebird out of commission, with a new weapon</p><p> </p><p>"so, mom," said Jenny, "what did you want us down here for?"</p><p> </p><p>"to discuss what's to come, XJ9," said dr Wakeman turning to Tyler "as for you, young man, I think I may have devised a way for you be able to fight the cluster drones more often,"</p><p> </p><p>"what might that be, dr Wakeman?" asked Tyler</p><p> </p><p>"I have spent all day yesterday crafting you a weapon," explained dr Wakeman, then grabbing a specially crafted gun from her desk, showing it to Tyler</p><p> </p><p>"a gun?" asked Tyler, "you're giving me a gun?"</p><p> </p><p>"not just a gun, young man," said dr Wakeman "this gun fires plasma energy rounds"</p><p> </p><p>"a plasma gun, mom?" asked jenny</p><p> </p><p>"one of the skyway patrol's primary weapons, I even had one of my own," explained dr Wakeman "this one, however, is custom-crafted. The normal skyway weapons use lasers for their guns, this pistol uses plasma energy rounds, the same energy used to power armagedroid,"</p><p> </p><p>"plasma energy powered armagedroid?" asked Tyler, Jenny answered Tyler's question by nodding to him</p><p> </p><p>"yes, young man," said dr Wakeman, "back then, you see, ever since retiring from skyway patrol, I have been studying and experimenting on how to harness plasma energy for my many future projects, the energy that powers XJ9, however, is different,"</p><p> </p><p>"in what way, dr Wakeman?" asked Tyler, curious</p><p> </p><p>"I'll certainly answer your question if XJ9 doesn't mind," replied dr Wakeman</p><p> </p><p>"not at all, mom," said jenny</p><p> </p><p>"The energy that powers xj9, you see, is a hydronium-electric hybrid type of energy," explained dr Wakeman</p><p> </p><p>"a hydronium-electric hybrid type power source!?" yelped Tyler</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed, young man," said dr Wakeman, "I've been studying that for years and was finally able to harness that exceptional type of energy while working on the XJ series of robots,"</p><p> </p><p>"and what about firebird's energy?" asked Tyler</p><p> </p><p>"I never gave up on that," dr Wakeman, "but in any other case, with this gun, you should be able to blast vexus' minions with these plasma energy rounds," she then handed the plasma pistol to Tyler</p><p> </p><p>"thank you, dr Wakeman," said Tyler, "but any upgrades on jenny?"</p><p> </p><p>"umm..." thought Jenny, "that's hard to say, I mean, I can bring up all sorts of weapons, gadgets and everything,"</p><p> </p><p>"yeah, you're already a freaking walking arsenal, jenny!" said Tyler "what more could one ask for?"</p><p> </p><p>"I know, right?!" said jenny</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed, but there's always room for improvement, young man," Said dr Wakeman </p><p> </p><p>"speaking of improvement," said Tyler, "how is firebird?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not much has changed," sighed dr Wakeman. "I'm doing the best I can, but there's only so much I can do with limited resources,"</p><p> </p><p>"well, at any rate, we gotta work fast," warned jenny</p><p> </p><p>"jenny's right, dr." said Tyler "we need firebird back on his feet right away,"</p><p> </p><p>"but to do that, we would need many resources," explained dr Wakeman, "resources from skyway patrol, but will we ever get their cooperation?"</p><p> </p><p>then, suddenly they all heard a knock on the door from upstairs</p><p> </p><p>"now I wonder who that could be?" asked dr Wakeman as she went upstairs</p><p> </p><p>"you think it's skyway patrol again?' asked jenny</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not sure, jenny," replied Tyler, "but we'd better be on our guard just in case," he went upstairs to follow dr Wakeman, jenny following suite</p><p> </p><p>when they reached the front door, dr Wakeman opened the door to find James Hawkins again, with skyway patrol waiting outside</p><p> </p><p>"oh great, it's you guys," groaned jenny, crossing her arms, having not forgotten about the trouble skyway patrol had given them last time, "what do you guys want this time?" </p><p> </p><p>"we're not here for trouble this time," replied James Hawkins, his uniform looked the same as before </p><p> </p><p>"then why are you here?" asked dr Wakeman with a frown on her face,</p><p> </p><p>"consider this public service dr Wakeman," said James Hawkins as he moved aside to see skyway patrol officers, carrying large chunks of metal and electric equipment and even the resources necessary to restore firebird</p><p> </p><p>"what's all this doing here?" asked Tyler, taking a step outside </p><p> </p><p>"the resources necessary to restore firebird, young man," said Hawkins</p><p> </p><p>"But I thought you guys didn't want anything to do with him," said jenny</p><p> </p><p>"We didn't," said Hawkins, "but as part of this sentence, with have to do community service, and if we go against it, it would be just administration of our guilt, and it's also by order of the US government" he held out a legal document, stating the government itself notarized it,</p><p> </p><p>"So now, you'll cooperate?" asked dr Wakeman</p><p> </p><p>"it's not like we have any other choice, dr Wakeman," replied James Hawkins, "we'll restore firebird for you, alright men, move-in."</p><p> </p><p>With a wave of his hand, the skyway patrol officers marched into the house. They moved into the basement hangar for firebird, carrying all of their supplies necessary to do the job. James Hawkins followed suit. Simultaneously, the threesome was baffled, skyway patrol cooperating, because of their sentence and because the government demanded it? It appeared that winning the trial did more than they thought  </p><p> </p><p>time 6:30 pm</p><p> </p><p>Many hours had passed, skyway patrol was working diligently on firebird's overhaul, they were making much progress, but there was still much to do, while dr Wakeman was going over her overhaul plan for firebird's restoration she had been making during the time skyway patrol held them for trial, she and James Hawkins presented the plan via video screen, the slideshow revealed firebird's inner mechanics for the whole boy as well as the cockpit itself, but the central part of the slideshow itself was the list of upgrade alongside restoring all of firebird's functions, the upgrade list included many new features for the blue gladiator's design, <strong> (see author's note for more details)   </strong>the various engineers and scientist of skyway patrol went over the list dozens of times and agreed to these terms, even though it would take a while, dr Wakeman also took the precaution of creating a hard drive for this plan and had it encrypted to where only dr Wakeman and Tyler would be able to access it, eventually, firebird's restoration was underway...</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Tyler was in the training room, practicing his marksmanship with his new plasma gun, shooting a single target, while having large ear muffs, jenny, brad, and tuck watching from the sidelines. Tyler was struggling a bit to get a direct shot at the center target circle. It was difficult, considering this is the first time he's ever held a gun, one that even fired plasma energy of all things besides bullets</p><p> </p><p>eventually, the training session was over, and everyone took off their earmuffs as dr Wakeman entered the room,</p><p> </p><p>"hi mom!" called jenny </p><p> </p><p>"Hello again, XJ9!" called dr Wakeman. "I see you've been doing well, young man?"</p><p> </p><p>"I've been doing my best, dr Wakeman," said Tyler as he put his plasma gun back in its holster. "I can barely make a bullseye..."</p><p> </p><p>"you'll get better over time, young man," assured dr Wakeman "you still managed to make a few good shots at the least,"</p><p> </p><p>"piloting firebird almost made this easy though," said Tyler, still missing piloting firebird</p><p> </p><p>"well, you'll be happy to know firebird won't be helpless much longer..." said dr Wakeman</p><p> </p><p>"yeah, with skyway patrol's help," said jenny </p><p> </p><p>"I still can't believe those guys!" said tuck, "and they said they fought for us while just doing paperwork."</p><p> </p><p>"I know, right?" said brad</p><p> </p><p>"well, you'll be happy to know that since they are sentenced," said Tyler, "they're going to be held accountable for a long time. Hopefully, they'll be more responsible".</p><p> </p><p>"yeah, I seriously hope they've learned their lesson," said jenny "we need firebird back right away, for goodness sakes!"</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed, XJ9," said dr Wakeman, "that's why I've set up this overhaul plan for firebird."</p><p> </p><p>"an overhaul?" asked tuck, "you mean firebird will be better than before?"</p><p> </p><p>"better than that, young man," said dr Wakeman, "firebird will be better suited for modern-day situations."</p><p> </p><p>"like what kind of new equipment?" asked brad</p><p> </p><p>"I've also set up a security system for this plan," said dr Wakeman. "I've created an encrypted hard drive containing the information necessary. Only Tyler and I will be able to access it,"</p><p> </p><p>"since you made firebird, and Tyler pilots him, right?" spectated jenny</p><p> </p><p>"that is correct, XJ9," said dr Wakeman. "I've already presented the plan to the other engineers. They are right now hard at work getting firebird back on his feet". </p><p> </p><p>"Great to hear," said Tyler "in the meantime, I guess we should get going,"</p><p> </p><p>"yes, I believe so, young man," said dr Wakeman "we'll have much work to do tomorrow as well," </p><p> </p><p>"so, I may need to put this back, right?" said Tyler, patting the plasma gun in it's holster</p><p> </p><p>"not unless firearms are prohibited," nodded dr Wakeman, "but just know, young man, you are now carrying an even greater responsibility, holding a gun."</p><p> </p><p>"I know, dr Wakeman," said Tyler. "I'll do my best to be careful," </p><p> </p><p>"well, we might as well be getting home," said brad sitting up to leave, "see ya!" </p><p> </p><p>"bye guys!" waved jenny as the others left the Wakeman residence and headed home, </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>date September 13th, 2014</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>time 10:30 am</b>
</p><p> </p><p>location Tremonton, Wakeman residence </p><p> </p><p>the next day, skyway patrol was still hard at work with restoring firebird they have completed the new features and add ons to his systems and weapons, the progress as of now was 55% completed, there was still more features to add, and there was still parts that needed to be restored, Tyler in the meantime was training in the updated virtual simulator in the basement jenny, and dr Wakeman were both supervising while brad and tuck came over for a visit to see how everything was proceeding,</p><p> </p><p>meanwhile, in a deserted area of the woods outside of Tremonton, vexus and her minions were discussing their next attack against the blue gladiator, jenny and their friends,</p><p> </p><p>a cluster drone then walked up to vexus as she stood in front of her squadron, "my queen, everything is ready," he kneeled "what is your plan?"</p><p> </p><p>"Excellent," nodded vexus, then she began to explain her scheme "this is the plan, I shall lure out Tyler, he is the human flesh bag that controls firebird, once he is away, and I deal with him, send in the armada, alongside a cluster super robot, capture XJ9 is your secondary objective in your attack, the main target is firebird, destroy him, and XJ9 will only have herself to rely on,"</p><p> </p><p>"an excellent plan, my queen," said one of the cluster drones</p><p> </p><p>"thank you, darling," said vexus as she then turned around, "and our spy should be returning any moment now,"</p><p> </p><p>as soon as she said that, a scout cluster drone was rushing back to her queen, "my queen!" said the spy drone. "I have news,"</p><p> </p><p>"report," vexus ordered</p><p> </p><p>"I have seen earth vehicles at XJ9's home", reported the spy "they appeared to have been moving in materials into the headquarters, suppose they are there to help repair firebird. my queen?"</p><p> </p><p>"then we have no choice but to accelerate our timetable," said vexus. "I was going to disguise myself, but I might as well use a more, quicker means of luring that mammal to us. Meanwhile, the rest of you prepare to assault their headquarters!" she then went to set her plan into motion,</p><p> </p><p>over at the Wakeman residence, Tyler had just finished his latest simulation as dr Wakeman disconnected the simulation and Tyler carefully took off the VR headset,</p><p> </p><p>"man, those new features," sighed Tyler, "new weapons, even think I learned a new kick, I think."</p><p> </p><p>"It appears so, young man," agreed dr Wakeman, "but hopefully, when firebird is repaired, we will be able to try out the real thing,"</p><p> </p><p>"that is if skyway patrol doesn't screw up first," retorted brad. "I still can't believe them,"</p><p> </p><p>"I know, brad," said Tyler, "but right now isn't the time, how is firebird anyway?"</p><p> </p><p>"his repairs are almost complete," said dr Wakeman "we just need a little more time, and he should be back in action for real this time."</p><p> </p><p>"let's hope so, mom," prayed jenny. "I'm really starting to miss having firebird in action, even though I still want to be normal and all,"</p><p> </p><p>"hey, I understand, jenny," said Tyler, "we're still normal and all, but we still need firebird back as soon as possible."</p><p> </p><p>"there still some parts of firebird that needs to be restored in the meantime," said dr Wakeman "skyway patrol, and we must work fast before vexus strikes again,"</p><p> </p><p>"very true, dr Wakeman," said Tyler getting up from the chair, "she may be working something out right now..."</p><p> </p><p>Tyler and the others then went back up to the living room. Simultaneously, the skyway patrol was still stationed downstairs in the underground hangar working to repair firebird, knowing that if they go against dr Wakeman, they would only be committing administration of their guilt</p><p> </p><p>suddenly, they heard glass shatter as a device flew across the window, it appeared to be a message, the messenger drone outside ran out as fast as he could,  </p><p> </p><p>"what the?!" cried jenny as she, Tyler, and Dr. Wakeman rushed to the scene, seeing the fleeing drone</p><p> </p><p>"there's a cluster crony!" cried Jenny, "should I go after him, mom?"</p><p> </p><p>"no, XJ9, this done's only a messenger it seems, let him go," said dr Wakeman, then taking the device and it opens up a message screen</p><p> </p><p>the message read, "if you value your precious robot firebird's life and XJ9's send Tyler alone, to meet queen vexus on the other side of the woods for a duel," </p><p> </p><p>"vexus is challenging you to a duel Tyler!" cried dr Wakeman </p><p> </p><p>"vexus herself?" spoke Tyler, "but it's almost like she's figured me and firebird out already,"</p><p> </p><p>"if she has, then it just got even more complicated," worried dr Wakeman</p><p> </p><p>"yeah," said Jenny, "and just when we were getting firebird back on his feet,"</p><p> </p><p>"Obviously, this may be a diversion," thought dr Wakeman, sensing a trap, "a cleaver device to lure you away while vexus attacks the house."</p><p> </p><p>"but it's not like we can refuse, right?" said Tyler</p><p> </p><p>"true, but by the same token," said dr Wakeman, "we must figure out a plan to defend the house and buy skyway patrol and firebird time,"</p><p> </p><p>"you think vexus will send in her friends?" asked jenny </p><p> </p><p>"there's no doubt about that XJ9," said dr Wakeman </p><p> </p><p>"but, will I be able to hold my own against vexus?" asked Tyler "she almost seems to hold her own against jenny, I can hardly even take on a cluster drone on my own,"</p><p> </p><p>"that may be true," said dr Wakeman, knowing that Tyler is still human, "but don't forget, you now have a new weapon," she pointed a finger towards Tyler's holster</p><p> </p><p>"my plasma gun?" said Tyler looking at his new gun, "but will it be powerful enough to phase vexus."</p><p> </p><p>"you never know if you don't try, young man," advised dr Wakeman "now, we must go over our plan if vexus won't play fair,"</p><p> </p><p>"Right!" said Tyler and jenny as they all sat down to discuss their plan...</p><p> </p><p>Later</p><p> </p><p>an hour later, they discussed their plan, afterwards, Tyler went out to meet vexus challenge, leaving the Wakeman residence, armed with his new plasma gun, but behind him, jenny is secretly following him, she was doing her best not to be so reckless, for she knew that a false move would mean Tyler's life would be at stake,</p><p> </p><p>as they continued their way to their destination, brad and tuck went upstairs to the roof to look out through the large roof window, trying to see if vexus would send in her troops, a few skyway patrol officers were stationed with them...</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, Tyler and jenny arrived at their destination. Jenny quickly hid so she could assist Tyler if vexus decided not to play fair. At a large clearing in the forest, there stood the queen of cluster prime herself,</p><p> </p><p>"welcome, Tyler Watkins..." chucked vexus, "I must say, I didn't think a flesh bag like you would have the courage to take up my challenge, aside from a certain someone..."</p><p> </p><p>"a certain someone?" asked Tyler as he stood, "you mean dr Wakeman?"</p><p> </p><p>"ah, you know her," said vexus, "all the more reason you are the one who controls firebird,"</p><p> </p><p>"so you've figured me out after all," said Tyler, "and if I'm to protect both firebird and jenny, I'm to beat you, am I right?"</p><p> </p><p>"that is correct, human," nodded vexus, "and I do not think you will ever live to see your friend's faces ever again, especially firebird and XJ9".</p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't wanna bet on that," said Tyler, "and even if I'm not enough to take you on, I've got to try nonetheless,"</p><p> </p><p>"you will die trying flesh bag," smirked vexus "normally, I would hate to get my hands dirty, especially on vertebrae like you, but this time I will make an exception," as she kept the conversation going, she secretly sent a technopathic message to her forces' drones! the operation to lure Tyler away is a success! take a cluster super robot and destroy firebird and XJ9's headquarters!'</p><p> </p><p>"maybe, but if it means protecting everyone, I won't fall here!" said Tyler, getting ready to fight</p><p> </p><p>"heroic words <em> organic </em>," said vexus as she too got ready to fight "so fitting they will be your last,"</p><p> </p><p>there was a tense silence between the two combatants as Tyler narrowed his eyes and he got in his stance, ready for vexus to make the first move, jenny was secretly watching, hoping Tyler would succeed</p><p> </p><p>"come, vexus!" called Tyler</p><p> </p><p>"as you wish," smirked vexus as her eyes flashed and a beam shot out from them</p><p> </p><p>Tyler quickly jumped out of the way, as he then rushed towards vexus, throwing a punch towards her as vexus then blocked it with her arm, and she attempted to throw a punch of her at Tyler's gut</p><p> </p><p>This sent Tyler reeling back a bit, as he then countered with a kick in which vexus took the hit, only sending her back a few feet, but not dealt much damage to her, her bee wings then spread out and she hovered above her appointed as she tried to do a flying kick towards him in which Tyler barely dodged it </p><p> </p><p>Tyler then tried to throw a punch, but before he could, vexus suddenly sunk down to a portal below her, and Tyler missed again,</p><p> </p><p>"what the!?" cried Tyler as suddenly vexus reappeared behind him as she threw a punch to his back in which Tyler fell, and he tried to get up, </p><p> </p><p>"heh, is that all you have, darling?" smirked vexus as Tyler then got up and went for another move at vexus, throwing a punch </p><p> </p><p>vexus dodged it and sent another kick to Tyler, and he countered with a punch to vexus' gut, only dealing minimal damage, the two combatants then spaced from each other, getting ready for the next move as jenny watched,</p><p> </p><p>meanwhile, at the Wakeman residence, work on firebird was still going on, his repairs were at 69% completed, brad and tuck looked out through the top roof window towards the large backyard,</p><p> </p><p>"do you think Tyler will be okay?" worried tuck "he's going alone against vexus after all..."</p><p> </p><p>"that's true, tuck," nodded brad, "but don't forget, jenny is tailing him so that if that witch plays dirty, she could jump in!"</p><p> </p><p>"This young man has a point," called one of the officers, "the cluster was even among those who tried to destroy the planet back at the first intergalactic war."</p><p> </p><p>"you know, sometimes I wonder how the war started," said brad, "maybe we should talk to ms Wakeman about it when this is over."</p><p> </p><p>"that would be best, young man," said the officer "in the meantime, we must buy dr Wakeman and the others time to repair firebird,"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, we need him!" nodded brad</p><p> </p><p>but just then, something caught tuck's eye he saw a large portal open in the distance outside of the backyard of the Wakeman residence</p><p> </p><p>"brad! Guys! look over there!" called tuck, pointing a finger towards the portal outside </p><p> </p><p>brad and the skyway patrol officer went towards tuck and saw the portal, coming out was a large battalion of cluster drones, mega cluster drones, and a cluster super robot, the super robot appeared to have a mantis head with pincher jaws, black tube-like joint limbs, red legs, insect-like feet, its hands had three claw-like fingers each, orange arms and had a green metal chest and red and green shoulders, vexus had launched her attack just as she planned it</p><p> </p><p>"it's the cluster!" cried tuck</p><p> </p><p>"Just as dr Wakeman feared!" a skyway patrol officer cried out. "I'll go for the others immediately!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hurry!" said brad, still watching the window </p><p> </p><p>down at the basement, firebird's repairs were still underway, they just finished installing a new feature, there were a few more parts that needed to be restored before firebird could be sent into battle once again, dr Wakeman and James Hawkins were overlooking the progress made, when an officer entered the room they were in,</p><p> </p><p>"commander! Dr. Wakeman!" Cried the officers, "bad news!"</p><p> </p><p>"What's happening?" Asked James Hawkins turning around, "report!"</p><p> </p><p>"The cluster!" The officer cried, "the cluster is outside attacking!"</p><p> </p><p>"What!?" Exclaimed James, "it's just as you feared dr Wakeman,"</p><p> </p><p>"yes, I was afraid of this," stated dr Wakeman grimly. "Vexus is deceptive and cunning, now all we can do is hold the line."</p><p> </p><p>"yeah," nodded James. "I'll send for a squad immediately!" He rushed towards his desk for his radio and took hold of it and made a direct communication line, </p><p> </p><p>"Troops!" Called James over the portable radio, "we have an emergency! Enemy Cluster troops have breached the security of the Wakeman residence! Take them down at all costs!" He then put the radio down </p><p> </p><p>"I'll stay down here and protect firebird!" Said, dr Wakeman</p><p> </p><p>"I'll have a couple of the boys stand guard with you!" Said Hawkins as he rushed upstairs</p><p> </p><p>dr Wakeman then turns towards firebird, which he is still undergoing repairs her thoughts raced through her head as she watched the construction "Tyler, XJ-9, hang in there!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Tyler was still fighting for his life against Vexus, he was still throwing punches at her, she was blocking each one and threw a hit of her own at Tyler's check, after Tyler reeled a bit, he threw another punch, but Vexus flew upwards sprouting her mechanical bee wings, </p><p> </p><p>"hey!" Cried Tyler, "get down here, you coward!!"</p><p> </p><p>"I think not, flesh bag!" Screeched Vexus as she smirked and blasted a laser out of her palm,</p><p> </p><p>"Wah!" Cried Tyler as he got out of the way, and Vexus continued to blast him,</p><p> </p><p>"Tyler!" Cried Jenny silently as she saw Tyler dodge blast after blast, Jenny was anxious to jump in, to even the odds with Vexus</p><p> </p><p>Tyler kept dodging Vexus, she wasn't playing fair at all, he has to think of something, he's got to hit her in the air, but then it hit him! 'Wait! My new weapon! The plasma gun dr Wakeman gave me!' He quickly reached for the holster and pulled out the plasma gun, and fired at vexus, hitting her left-wing, causing her to lose control of flight and hit the ground below</p><p> </p><p>"Rrr!!! Why you!!" Growled Vexus, "but how!?"</p><p> </p><p>"I am Tyler Watkins/firebird," he said, holding out his new plasma gun, "and THIS is my new weapon."</p><p> </p><p>"So I see..." snapped Vexus, standing up, "but you are alone and just another human!" </p><p> </p><p>"He's not alone!" Called out jenny as she rushed in and whacked Vexus with a hammer arm. Even though Vexus held out an arm to block the hit, the blow was still made as she slid back a few feet,</p><p> </p><p>"Jenny!" Cried Tyler, "you made it just in time!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Tyler!" Smiled jenny, "now let's take her down!"</p><p> </p><p>"XJ9," said Vexus smirking a bit, "what an unexpected surprise, it matters not. I can now destroy you both at the same time!"</p><p> </p><p>"not a chance Vexus!" Cried Tyler as he and Jenny rushed towards Vexus </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, over at the Wakeman residence, even as the cluster armada stomps towards the house, a fleet of skyway patrol cruisers flew overhead, with their weapons trained on the robot army, </p><p> </p><p>"cluster drones!" Called an officer over a megaphone, "you have one chance! Surrender yourselves immediately, or we'll open fire!"</p><p> </p><p>"Pitiful humans!" Cried a cluster drone below holding a blaster "kill them! Kill them all! For our queen Vexus!!" As he gave the order, the other cluster robots fired their weapons, and skyway patrol returned fire with their laser guns and missiles from their cruisers. In moments the Wakeman residence became a warzone for man and machine alike</p><p> </p><p>Brad and tuck watched the carnage as the battle waged. They were hoping skyway patrol would hold out long enough for firebird to be repaired,</p><p> </p><p>"geez, Louise! It's all-out war right now!" Cried brad. "I hope firebird's doing well downstairs!"</p><p> </p><p>"you can say that again!" Cried tuck, looking out the window for anything new,</p><p> </p><p>As the battle raged, more cluster drones kept on coming, a few of them managed to breach the Wakeman residence's back door. An explosion rocked the house as the drones marched in with their weapons, the few skyway patrol officers stationed fought back with their rifles and were able to hit a couple of the drones, </p><p> </p><p>"hold the line!" shouted one of the officers as they fired their laser weaponry. They had failed humanity 20 years after the intergalactic war, they will not fail them again!</p><p> </p><p>Some of the cluster drones managed to reach the basement with two of the skyway patrol officers in hot pursuit, trying to stop them from getting to firebird's hangar and destroying the blue gladiator before his repairs could be completed,</p><p> </p><p>One of the officers quickly pulled out a radio and called for dr Wakeman "dr Wakeman! Dr Wakeman!" he said over the radio, "some of the enemy forces have breached the back door of the house and are headed towards firebird's hangar! We'll try to go after them, but be ready for them if we fail!"</p><p> </p><p>"understood!" nodded dr Wakeman "thank you for the warning!" she then put the radio down as she then went to get into her skyway patrol uniform while also hoping jenny and Tyler would be alright as they were still fighting vexus right now</p><p> </p><p>"dr Wakeman!" said one of the guards "they're coming!!"</p><p> </p><p>"we'll stop them!!" she called after dr Wakeman came out with her uniform once again and then turned towards the window to see how firebird's repairs were. It appeared they were almost done. At 84%, they had just finished the adjustments on the cockpit as well as rewired the new weapons for firebird, so they would work whenever Tyler needed them, including a feature to interface with jenny, </p><p> </p><p>"Hurry!" she called over the megaphone "we must complete firebird's repairs and hold off the cluster! Otherwise, we're finished!" </p><p> </p><p>As she talked over the phone in the hangar, she heard shots from a nearby door. It was the cluster alright, and some of the officers James Hawkins assigned to protect her were holding them off. Dr. Wakeman then grabbed her weapon and joined the fight after sealing the metal door inside,</p><p> </p><p>"kill the humans!" called a cluster drone "kill them all for our queen vexus! And we'll finish off firebird while we are at it!"</p><p>"I will NOT allow it!" called dr Wakeman as she blasted one of the cluster drones in the shoulder, nearly destroying their arm, the other officers kept on firing, hoping the cluster would give up, but they wouldn't until…</p><p> </p><p>"GET DOWN!" called a voice. "GRENADE!" dr Wakeman and the other officers quickly ducked as they recognized the voice as a grenade flew overhead and blew the cluster drones to smithereens. Others were sent flying in all directions</p><p> </p><p>"commander Hawkins!?" said one of the officers</p><p> </p><p>"in the flesh," said Hawkins, he was carrying a belt of grenades, and he held what looked like a rapid-fire laser rifle, and had the traditional skyway patrol helmet, "but don't let up just yet, they're still coming! Troops! Get upstairs and protect the kids! The rest of you remain here with dr Wakeman and defend the hangar! Firebird must be repaired if we are to turn this around!!"</p><p> </p><p>"YES SIR!" the troops shouted in unison, they went up the stairs to deal with any remaining cluster drones who broke in, as well as protect brad and tuck, James Hawkins then followed his troops that were standing guard at the hangar dr Wakeman even cracked a smile, this was just the old days back in the first intergalactic war when they fought all kinds of aliens before Armageddroid ended the war…</p><p> </p><p>At the attic of the house, the cluster drones were trying to break through the door as skyway patrol officers barred it, trying to stop them from being let in, tuck continued to look out for anything new, but brad grew worried, the drones would break through any second,</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not sure how long we can hold them!" said one of the officers, </p><p> </p><p>"Well, somehow we've got to hold them off!" cried brad "Tyler and jenny would do the same!"</p><p> </p><p>"brad's right! And if firebird can get fixed soon, we'll be able to drive them off!" called tuck as he watched the ongoing battle outside, "hopefully, help is on the way!!"</p><p> </p><p>Help was indeed on the way, for at that moment, the skyway patrol offers sent to protect brad and tuck under orders from Hawkins were coming upstairs to the attic door. The drones turned around and saw them and immediately went for their blasters,</p><p> </p><p>"Return fire!" said an officer as the troops shot back towards the cluster drones, as the drones were distracted, brad heard the gunfire from the attic door</p><p> </p><p>"that sounds like backup has arrived!" cried brad </p><p> </p><p>"yeah! It does, brad!" said tuck, joining his big brother "quick! Now's your chance to take them by surprise!"</p><p> </p><p>"Great Idea, kid!" said of the officers, as they carefully opened the door and blasted the cluster drones from behind when they weren't looking, annihilating the drones,</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks!" called one of the officers downstairs "we were just coming up to warn you guys about what's going on downstairs and protect you from the cluster, but it seems someone already has!"</p><p> </p><p>"don't mention it, guys!" called brad and tuck, "we're just glad we were able to help!"</p><p> </p><p>The two brothers went back to the roof window to watch the battle outside, it seems skyway patrol and the cluster were at a stalemate with each other, as a few mega cluster drones went down after a blast from one of the skyway patrol cruisers hit them at a weak point with their lasers, a few cruisers were shot down, however, but they were still neck to neck with each other, just like in years past, skyway patrol knew they had to defend the Wakeman residence long enough for firebird to be repaired so he and jenny can finish this battle once and for all…</p><p> </p><p>"Tyler, jenny," worried tuck, "come back soon, you guys!"</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, back at the forest area, Tyler and Jenny were still fighting vexus. She fired an eye beam towards Tyler, in which he quickly dodged it, vexus tired to fire a blast from her palm, but jenny intercepted it with a spiked fist swatting her arm. Tyler charged in to throw a punch of his own, at vexus's gut, after taking damage, vexus summoned a portal and used it get behind the duo,</p><p> </p><p>"jenny!" cried Tyler hearing the sound of the portal "watch out!"</p><p>"oh no, you don't!" jenny called out, transforming her arm into a giant flail, swinging it towards vexus just as she was coming out from the other side, sending her back a few feet, but to Tyler and jenny's surprise, vexus didn't seem to have taken any significant damage, despite the direct hit on vexus' right-wing,</p><p> </p><p>"Just how strong is she!?" cried Tyler </p><p> </p><p>"pretty dang strong, I'd say!" replied jenny </p><p> </p><p>"<em> hehehehe… </em>" snickered vexus, after recovering her footing "it doesn't matter, either way, your both finished, and so is firebird!"</p><p> </p><p>"what do you mean!?" cried Tyler, raising an eyebrow</p><p> </p><p>"you fools!" laughed vexus, arrogantly deciding to give away her plan "this was all to divert you away! Now your living quarters will be destroyed along with firebird, and YOU will be utterly helpless to stop me!"</p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't count on that vexus!" said jenny "everyone is doing their best to protect the house! Tyler won't be useless at all! With or without firebird!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Let them try!" cried vexus, not caring about whether or not her enemies had anticipated her scheme "they obviously can't stop us now!" she then fired from both hands as Tyler and jenny quickly dodged both lasers</p><p> </p><p>"well, we can certainly try!" said Tyler as he pulled out his gun again and fired at vexus, </p><p> </p><p>Vexus intercepted the blast with an eye beam, "it matters not!" she cried. "I'll kill you all, and then I'll take XJ-9!"</p><p> </p><p>"it won't be so easy!" cried jenny throwing a punch towards vexus in which she quickly blocked, but this gave Tyler a chance to get behind her and throw a punch of his own,</p><p> </p><p>Vexus took the hit and tried to get back at Tyler by swinging her mechanical claws towards Tyler, but he quickly intercepted the arm with his own, jenny then threw a kick behind vexus and sent her sprawling across the grass, the mechanical queen then stood up to face her twin prey, and charged towards them, throwing an uppercut towards Tyler, in which he barely had time to react, jenny quickly responded by raising an arm just as vexus was throwing a kick towards her, Tyler then slowly recovered, and attacked vexus by throwing a punch to her cheek to pay her back for her earlier uppercut,</p><p> </p><p>"why you vermin!!" growled vexus, preparing to throw a punch towards Tyler, but jenny quickly intercepted by a kick to her stomach. And Tyler then charged in with jenny, and they both threw their own uppercut. The blow was hard enough to send vexus flying a few feet away from her two enemies,</p><p> </p><p>"take that, you witch!!" cried Tyler as vexus hit the ground, spawling across the hard ground of the forest,</p><p> </p><p>As vexus tried to stand up, she found she had taken real damage as some sparks flew, she could hardly believe it, she, the queen of cluster prime, being defeated by jenny and a human!? It seemed unbelievable, but true Tyler and jenny were standing their ground against her!</p><p> </p><p>"you know," said Tyler, "I can't understand why vexus wants you so bad!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, me neither!" agreed jenny "if it's earth she wants, then she's clearly wasting her time!"</p><p> </p><p>"Grrr!!" growled vexus "how could this have happened! Even without firebird, you still hold your ground against me!?"</p><p> </p><p>"with or without firebird!" cried Tyler, "we will all put an end to your plans right here and now!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah!" cried jenny "he's our friend no matter what happens!!"</p><p>Vexus continued to stagger, trying to get up, she then fired yet another eyebeam to get back at Tyler and jenny, but jenny quickly transformed her arm into a handheld blaster and intercepted the blast, canceling it, and jenny then extended her right arm to sucker punch vexus and sent her a few more feet back,</p><p> </p><p>"grrr…it appears I have no choice," growled vexus after taking too much damage, realizing that if she were to be destroyed by Tyler and jenny here, the cluster empire would fall with vexus. She had no choice but to retreat, "XJ-9! Tyler! You may have won this time, but firebird and your friends are finished! My darling minions will make sure of that! Just you wait and see!" she then opened a portal and retreated into it</p><p> </p><p>"we'll see about that vexus!" said Tyler "we'll fight them all if we have to!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah!" cried jenny. Then, she felt her stomach open to reveal her built-in communication monitor as a mechanical arm extended, "hey! It's from mom!"</p><p> </p><p>The screen then flashed to reveal dr Wakeman's face alongside her fellow skyway patrol officers, "Tyler! XJ-9!" she called out, "are you there?"</p><p> </p><p>"dr Wakeman!" said Tyler, "we're here! Is everyone okay!?"</p><p> </p><p>"we're doing the best we can to protect the house!" said one of the officers, "but the cluster has us on the ropes!"</p><p> </p><p>"we're on our way back!" cried Jenny, "anything else?"</p><p> </p><p>"oh boy, have we got good news for you two!" said another of the officers,</p><p> </p><p>"firebird is ready!" said dr Wakeman, breaking the good news,</p><p> </p><p>"is..is he really ready to go!?" said Tyler wide-eyed, alongside jenny, who shared his shock</p><p> </p><p>"The repairs have been completed," said dr Wakeman "we must launch immediately! Hurry back!"</p><p> </p><p>"right!" called Tyler and jenny, turning off the message</p><p> </p><p>"Tyler! Hang on!" cried jenny as she carried Tyler and fired up her thrusters and flew back to the Wakeman residence</p><p> </p><p>"Now they're gonna get it!" cried Tyler "we'll show them! We'll show them all!!"</p><p> </p><p>"We sure will!" cried jenny as she continued flying as fast as she could,</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, they came in range of the Wakeman residence. Tyler and Jenny saw the crossfire between skyway patrol and the cluster. Jenny immediately went to the ground to drop off Tyler at the front door,</p><p> </p><p>"Tyler, I'll go over there and help them out!" cried Jenny, "you get downstairs and get firebird back on his feet! Hurry!"</p><p> </p><p>"right, jenny!" nodded Tyler. "I'll meet you there!"</p><p> </p><p>Jenny then blasted off to join skyway patrol as Tyler rushed downstairs and headed towards the basement, the officers not even bothering to stop him, Tyler eventually made it to the basement hangar, and there stood firebird, refurbished, renovated and ready for launch,</p><p> </p><p>"dr Wakeman! James!" cried Tyler. "I'm here!"</p><p> </p><p>"Tyler! Thank goodness!" called dr Wakeman, "hurry! The platform to the cockpit is over there!"</p><p> </p><p>"right!" called Tyler as he took a few steps before Hawkins stopped him</p><p> </p><p>"son," said James Hawkins, "I know you haven't had the most positive opinion of us, neither does dr Wakeman, and you all have every right to be, but listen, we're all counting on you out there, make us proud…"</p><p> </p><p>"James.." said Tyler as he looked towards Hawkins and dr Wakeman, who both nodded, and Tyler returned the curtsey. He then stepped towards the platform as he pressed the button on his wrist device</p><p> </p><p>"<strong> FIREBIRD!! </strong>"</p><p> </p><p>The blue gladiator's eyes glowed as the chest plated opened up, revealing the cockpit, how Tyler had missed it, the platform holding him raised upwards until it was high enough for Tyler to jump on and enter the cockpit, he bucked the seat belt, and gripped his hands on the control levers, the cockpit seat slowly slid backward, and the doors closed, he was ready,</p><p> </p><p>"GO! FIREBIRD!!" called all of the skyway patrol officers. James Hawkins and dr Wakeman even shared a smile with each other, as the huge metal platform firebird stood on began to rise towards the surface…</p><p> </p><p>"come and get some, you cluster cronies!!" cried jenny firing a missile barrage from her back missile launchers, massacring a couple of the incoming drones </p><p> </p><p>"why you XJ-9!" growled one of the mega cluster drones firing a blast from one of his arms, nearly hitting jenny, but she sidetracked, dodging the blast and the other ones coming from the cluster drones. Jenny pulls out more weapons as the other skyway patrol officers provided covering fire for her</p><p> </p><p>"come on, guys!" cried Jenny, firing her twin laser blasters "we can take 'em!"</p><p> </p><p>"we'll see about that! XJ9" called out the cluster super robot. "You're just one robot among the other pathetic humans! Fighting for a lost cause! You're all alone!"</p><p> </p><p>The cluster robots kept on marching and firing their weapons as jenny and skyway patrol fended them off, until…</p><p> </p><p>"<strong> SHE IS NEVER ALONE!! </strong>"</p><p> </p><p>The cluster robots turned towards the source of that voice as the ground in front of the backyard of the Wakeman residence began to slide open, as a blue shower of light shot out from the large square hole, skyway patrol. The cluster alike could not believe their eyes as a familiar tall metal figure rose up from the ground…</p><p> </p><p>"no way…" murmured one of the drones </p><p> </p><p>"that's…" panicked one of the mega cluster drones</p><p> </p><p>The platform finished rising from the ground as the enormous blue pillar of light dissipated completely to reveal the blue, silver, and yellow-colored metal figure of the blue gladiator, firebird himself, revived and better then he was before, after 20 years of rust and decay as Tyler glared towards the cluster robots in his cockpit </p><p> </p><p>"firebird!" cried jenny with a smile on her face, "you made it! You're well again!!"</p><p> </p><p>"thank you, Jenny!" smiled Tyler, "and thank you as well, skyway patrol! Now we'll fight them all together!"</p><p> </p><p>"Awesome!!" cried tuck hugging brad by the leg "firebird's back!!"</p><p> </p><p>"he really is tuck!! He really is!!" cried brad, hugging his brother back</p><p> </p><p>"fight to your heart's content, Tyler," smiled dr Wakeman as she watched the battle through the monitor in the basement </p><p> </p><p>"why you... you're still alive!? Firebird!?" growled the cluster super robot,</p><p> </p><p>"I am," said Tyler firmly, "and because of skyway patrol's earlier irresponsibly for 20 years, you all tried to take advantage and exploit that irresponsibly by having eve more people killed! THAT IS UNFORGIVABLE!" firebird raised both of his arms and began to spin and fired like missiles "TAKE THIS!! <strong> ROCKET PUNCH!!! </strong>"</p><p> </p><p>Both arms hit a mega cluster drone in the gut and another across the face as they were sent flying across the field. As skyway patrol then continued the fight by returning fire to the other cluster robots</p><p> </p><p>"Take this!" cried jenny as she transformed her arm into a giant flail once again and swung it towards the other cluster drones, destroying them and sending them flying. Some of the cluster drones then decided to attack from the sky as they took flight,</p><p>"<strong> GATTLING MISSILE!! </strong>" cried Tyler as firebird's twin missile pods opened and fired a multi-directional barrage towards the airborne drones, obliterating them,</p><p> </p><p>"Here's some for you too!" cried jenny as she transformed her left arm into a tesla cannon, and it shot out a jagged bolt of electricity, hitting a cluster drone, then causing a chain reaction as the bolt hit the other drones as well, causing their circuitry to overload and explode, she then flew towards a mega cluster drone with buzzsaw-like arms and sliced it in half,</p><p> </p><p>"rocket incoming!" called an officer as he pulled out a bazooka. Two other officers grabbed theirs as well and fired three bazooka rounds, hitting a mega cluster drone in the head as well as the gut as firebird then delivered the finishing blow</p><p> </p><p>"<strong> RAIJIN BEAM!! </strong>" shouted Tyler as firebird's chest laser fired a large blast of blue energy towards the mega cluster drone, causing it to explode completely </p><p> </p><p>Jenny then transformed both arms into fire and ice blasters and fired both temperature themed beams towards the mega cluster drones, melting and freezing them as they then exploded as firebird then join in by firing his wrist lasers, which Tyler learned about when he looked over the new controls, destroying two more mega cluster drones,</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah!" cried Jenny, "that'll show you!!"</p><p> </p><p>"that's the power of our teamwork together! Remember it!!" cried Tyler as he then saw that all but the cluster super robot remained on the battlefield, "and now you're the last one!"</p><p> </p><p>"impossible…" said the cluster super robot in disbelief "we, vexus's most loyal servants in her army…being defeated by a group of pathetic humans and only two robots…well, they may have fallen, but I will not!" he then pulled out twin axes from his back, preparing to fight the group of brave men and women to the death</p><p> </p><p>"don't be so sure! Cluster super robot!" cried Tyler, "your queen vexus' ambitions will be brought down by firebird, jenny, and skyway patrol!!"</p><p> </p><p>"yeah! Bring it!!" cried jenny, bringing out both spiked fists</p><p> </p><p>"very well then!" growled the cluster super robot rushing towards Tyler and jenny, "let's do this!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Alright! Let's go!!" cried Tyler charging in as well,</p><p> </p><p>The cluster super robot swung both of his axes towards the blue gladiator. Firebird quickly brought his shield and blocked both of the blades, they both struggled to overtake the other, jenny then took this chance to swing a giant flail again, knocking the cluster super robot back, this gave firebird enough time to summon his sword,</p><p> </p><p>"<strong> RAIJIN KEN!! </strong>" shouted Tyler as the sword shot out from his left leg and he grabbed it, and when the cluster super robot got back up and tried to use his axes again, firebird blocked them both with his sword,</p><p> </p><p>The two metal giants clashed their blades repeatedly, and then the super robot threw one of his axes like a boomerang. Firebird quickly swung his sword and swatted away the boomerang. The cluster super robot then raised his left claw to fire a laser beam, dealing only medium damage to firebird,</p><p> </p><p>"heh! Not bad!" said Tyler, preparing for his opponent's next move, which he did by charging headfirst into firebird. He quickly reacted by dropping his sword and grabbed the metal monster's arms to prevent him from getting any closer with his metal pincher jaws. He was trying to chew up firebird's metal armor!</p><p> </p><p>"Tyler!" cried jenny as firebird struggled to hold the metal monster back, she quickly acted by transforming her right arm into a giant wind turbine, and powerful gale-force winds shot out, trying to blow away the cluster super robot away,</p><p> </p><p>"look! XJ9 is trying to blow away that mechanical monster from firebird!" shouted a skyway patrol officer "let's provide cover fire!" the officers fired their rifles towards the cluster super robot's leg. After a barrage, an officer brought out the bazooka once again and fired around towards the gut, pushing away the cluster super robot into the powerful winds</p><p> </p><p>"that'll teach you!" cried Tyler. Then he got a communication from dr Wakeman from a monitor in the cockpit</p><p> </p><p>"Great work Tyler! XJ9!" called dr Wakeman</p><p> </p><p>"dr Wakeman!" said Tyler, suddenly remembering the new feature firebird was installed with an open communication channel "we've got them on the ropes!"</p><p> </p><p>"indeed!" complimented dr Wakeman "now, use the new flying kick technique on him! Then all of you finish him off!"</p><p> </p><p>"understood!" cried Tyler, the cluster super robot then took flight in the skies, firebird following suit "you won't get away!"</p><p> </p><p>The cluster super robot then fired a barrage of lasers, in which firebird countered by raising the back cannons of the scout jet vehicle and fired twin lasers towards the cluster super robot, dealing medium damage to him, the giant mechanical bug retaliated by throwing his remaining axe, Tyler watched the axe carefully and barely caught it, and returned the axe to its thrower hitting the robot in the shoulder, seeing his chance, firebird increased altitude, and took a flying kick stance as the energy was directed to the outstretched right leg, increasing the power of the kick as firebird shot down towards the cluster super robot like a blue streak of light and hit him in the chest, dealing significant damage along with a massive dent in the chest, and shot down to the ground hard, firebird landing down on the ground after jumping off,</p><p> </p><p>"yeah! Go get em!!" cheered jenny </p><p> </p><p>"thank you, Jenny!" cried Tyler "now, time to finish this!!" </p><p> </p><p>Firebird then picked up his sword and powered up the blade as it was once again coated in blue light, reaching full power. The cluster super robot struggled to get up despite his damaged wings and armor and slowly raised both arms to fire another blast</p><p> </p><p>"not so fast!" cried jenny as she transformed both arms into ice blasters and froze both of the cluster super robot's arms, stopping the blast, "now! Finish him off!"</p><p> </p><p>"<strong> LIGHTNING BOLT SLASH!! </strong>" shouted Tyler as firebird took flight and dropped down to his opponent, swinging his bright blue sword and cleaved his opponent in half, and he exploded in a massive ball of fire, as firebird then returned his sword and stood triumphantly,</p><p> </p><p>"We did it!!" cried a skyway patrol officer "we beat them!!"</p><p>The others cheered as victory was theirs yet again. Dr. Wakeman and James Hawkins looked at each other from inside the house. With a smile, Jenny looked towards firebird, grateful that the blue gladiator has been revived and is ready to fight in the new modern world…</p><p> </p><p>"blast it!!" growled vexus in anger as she watched from her throne on cluster prime "just when we had them in our grasp!! But this isn't the last you've seen of me or the cluster! Someday soon, I will find new ways to destroy you firebird, and you XJ9 will soon join the cluster family! <strong> Just you wait, both of you!! </strong>" </p><p> </p><p>Later…</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Time 5:30 pm</b>
</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later, after the attack, skyway patrol had helped repair the damage and did minor repairs to firebird after the battle. Brad and tuck also went home afterward, saying their goodbyes. Skyway patrol after that cleared out as James Hawkins stood before dr Wakeman, jenny, and Tyler as skyway patrol got ready to leave, the task they were sent to do completed,</p><p> </p><p>"well, I guess this wraps things up here," said jenny</p><p> </p><p>"definitely XJ-9," nodded Hawkins "now firebird can fight once again,"</p><p> </p><p>"and what happens between us and skyway patrol?" asked Tyler "also, thank you again for restoring firebird for us,"</p><p> </p><p>"your welcome," nodded James "make no mistake, I doubt this will lift our sentence, I don't expect you all to forgive us anyway, for all the trouble and the number of people we probably had killed and hurt behind the scenes and all…"</p><p> </p><p>"but should the time ever come," said dr Wakeman, "will you help us once again?"</p><p> </p><p>"by either our own decision or if this plan to reduce our paperwork by half works out," answered James Hawkins "either way, we're still going to be held accountable,"</p><p> </p><p>"well, either way," said Tyler, "I hope that time comes on more pleasant terms for you all to help us all out once again, and with more honesty too,"</p><p> </p><p>"I suppose, young man," said Hawkins, "but listen, I don't usually say this, but I'm proud of both you and XJ9,"</p><p> </p><p>"her names <strong> jenny </strong>," replied Tyler</p><p> </p><p>"…jenny, and yes, that includes the kids, and especially how you both worked together with dr Wakeman and us," said James, "and how you handled firebird, how determined you were, and how you even handled us when we tried to bust you all in court…I can see why dr Wakeman trusted firebird to you, and now, so do I,"</p><p> </p><p>"do you mean it?" asked Tyler</p><p> </p><p>"I certainly do, Tyler," nodded James Hawkins "on behalf of the skyway patrol and the government, I hope you use firebird the right way, better than we ever would,"</p><p> </p><p>"thank you guys so much!" smiled jenny, putting an arm over Tyler's shoulder "we all will fight them to the end!"</p><p>"that's what I like to hear, jenny," nodded Hawkins</p><p>"commander Hawkins!" said an officer, saluting to his commander, "we're ready to return to base!"</p><p> </p><p>"thank you, officer," nodded Hawkins "well, we must be going now,"</p><p> </p><p>"yeah," nodded Tyler, "we have our own work cut out for us,"</p><p>"certainly, young man," agreed Hawkins, "until we meet again, blue gladiator, jenny, dr Wakeman…"</p><p> </p><p>James then turned around and boarded his cruiser and flew back to base, the other skyway patrol officers following suite,</p><p>"Tyler!" cheered jenny "this is great! We won't have to worry about firebird rusting into nothingness now!"</p><p> </p><p>"definitely jenny!" said Tyler "we now have a fighting chance against vexus once again!"</p><p> </p><p>"that's correct young man," said dr Wakeman, "but we must always be on our guard, vexus will return with another scheme,"</p><p> </p><p>"and we'll beat her again!" said Jenny, "won't we, Tyler?"</p><p> </p><p>"definitely jenny!" said Tyler, "but for right now, let's rest and celebrate!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah!" cheered jenny, "Mezmer's?"</p><p> </p><p>"you betcha!" cheered Tyler</p><p> </p><p>After dr Wakeman granted permission to celebrate at mezmer's, Tyler and the others parted their separate ways, as he returned to brad and tuck's house to rest for a while. An hour later, brad, tuck, and Tyler went with jenny to mezmer's to have pizza to celebrate firebird's revival, at last having been refreshed to fight the forces of darkness once more after 20 years of confinement, the blue gladiator is now ever ready to fight against vexus and the cluster empire once more alongside jenny and their many friends….</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> author's note for firebird's overhaul plan, the details include, </strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li><strong>Sensor scanners for optics </strong></li>
<li><strong>Updated audio receivers </strong></li>
<li><strong>An Improved GPS </strong></li>
<li><strong>Hydraulic fluids for inner mechanics</strong></li>
<li><strong>Thermal scanners for optics</strong></li>
<li><strong>A Communication system </strong></li>
<li><strong>A New wiring system for summoning the sword and shield</strong></li>
<li><strong>An extra layer of titanium shielding</strong></li>
<li><strong>Restoration paint job</strong></li>
<li><strong>Motion capture system</strong></li>
<li><strong>Upgrade missile to lock on to multiple targets</strong></li>
<li><strong>Updated command center </strong></li>
<li><strong>A Data scanner for optics</strong></li>
<li><strong>Oxygen tanks for breathing in the air</strong></li>
<li><strong>a Spray of rust acid</strong></li>
<li><strong>Blue LED lights</strong></li>
<li><strong>Restored gears and cogs </strong></li>
<li><strong>Jump jets at the button of the legs with hydraulic fluid,</strong></li>
<li><strong>Automated AC system,</strong></li>
<li><strong>Restored all weapons, </strong></li>
<li><strong>Wrist laser blasts</strong></li>
<li><strong>Modified the rocket punch with capture claw functions with mini jets to help direct,</strong></li>
<li><strong>An Upgraded wiring electric system,</strong></li>
<li><strong>A small computer system for data scanners</strong></li>
<li><strong>Upgraded processor data capacity </strong></li>
<li><strong>a feature to interface with Jenny, with a communication channel with her, allowing Jenny to attach to fight for armaments, including gear,</strong></li>
</ul><p>
  <strong> Whew...this is quite the upgrade list. Anyway, I'm sorry this took so long. I hope you all enjoyed this latest episode! Finally, firebird has been restored! See you all in the next episode </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Upadate 1 year anniversary!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today marks one year since I started writing this fanfiction!</p><p>It's been one year since I started to write firebird, an alternate universe where, while writing a different timeline of the my life as a teenage robot storyline, I would also show my love for mecha and giant robots,</p><p>A little history on the creation of this fanfiction </p><p>5-6 years ago, I drew a figure of a robot fighting a cluster controlled version of jenny that was formed by three vehicles, seven ninjas also followed, but after a while, I decided to make that more than just a drawing, </p><p>I spent years writing up a story for how this robot would play into my life as a teenage robot. Drawing figures and coming up with designs Eventually, I completed the storyline barely, but I was afraid at first to get it out there, the lack of support, the amount of criticism the story would potentially take, seeing as those were only rough drafts my first steps into writing.</p><p>But after a stop motion production of firebird, I eventually realized I HAD to get this out there, </p><p>I was glad to get the first few chapters out there, but a lot of times, I struggled with self-esteem, lack of motivation, and struggles with creativity, and writers' block, but my mother was always there to comfort me in those times of need,</p><p>We would spend every night having heart to heart and coming with new ideas for the storyline of firebird. Mom would always affirm to me that if creativity hits me, don't stop it, </p><p>If I had writer's block, mom would also tell me to be confident that the creativity would come back eventually,</p><p>And eventually, it was made a goal that either the start or near the end of each month, I got those chapters done,</p><p>I still have those struggles even now, but something in my heart had told me that once I started this story and fanfiction, I had to finish it, and thus my very first fanfiction, the blue gladiator firebird, was born! </p><p>I am proud that this story has lasted one year throughout this current pandemic! Writing certainly helped me get through it!! </p><p>Thank you all so much for your support in this fanfiction and for being patient with me!! and with 75 hits, 1 kudos, And for the reviews/ comments from you all!!</p><p>New episodes are coming soon! stay tuned!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Episode 11 Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Date Monday, September 15, 2014</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Time 3:50 pm</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Location Tremonton, Wakeman residence</strong>
</p><p>A few days had passed since vexus' attack on the Wakeman residence in their failed attempt to destroy<br/>firebird before he could revive. Meanwhile, after helping dr Wakeman renovate firebird, their creation,</p><p>skyway patrol continued to serve their sentence in being more active, but they have much to do to earn the public's forgiveness,</p><p>in the meantime, after school, jenny told Tyler to meet her at her house. Dr. Wakeman requested an updated training session for firebird's new features. Tyler had just arrived and was knocking at the door. Dr. Wakeman then answered it,</p><p>"Tyler" greeted dr Wakeman "glad to see xj9 has brought you here. Please come in!"</p><p>"thank you, dr Wakeman," said Tyler, but a little bit of irritation brewed within him at dr Wakeman's inability to call jenny by her changed name and treat her like a human being "so, what kind of training are we in for today?"</p><p>"well, today we are going over an updated simulation on firebird's new upgrades," answered dr Wakeman "as you know, when firebird was renovated, there also came new upgrades to his weapons,<br/>including updated controls, so for the past two days since I've updated the VR simulator to accommodate<br/>the new features,"</p><p>"so an updated training session then," said Tyler. "I'm in. How's Jenny?"</p><p>"I'm doing great, Tyler," answered Jenny with a smile "mom and I are glad to have you here,"</p><p>"me too, jenny," Tyler smiled back "alright, let's rev up the simulator,"</p><p>"Right this way," waved dr Wakeman to the basement, and as Tyler and jenny walked down the stairs,</p><p>Tyler could've sworn that he saw a nearby room with the door half-open, showing eight shadowy figures,</p><p>what were they? However, that was a mystery for another time, "well, here we are," she said once again.</p><p>"just as we left it, almost," said Tyler as he walked over to the chair and sat down. Dr. Wakeman then walked over to the radio, jenny following her.</p><p>"remember," said dr Wakeman, "we have already gone over the basics. We just need to learn how to use the new weapons."</p><p>"understood, dr Wakeman," said Tyler "let's fire her up then," he then put the VR helmet over his head once again.</p><p>"activating simulation," said dr Wakeman over the noise-canceling audio, the VR helmet screen flashing to life</p><p>
  <em>In the world of cyberspace, the simulation somewhat was just as Tyler left it last time, except, there</em>
  <br/>
  <em>would be tutorials on the new controls,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alright, dr Wakeman," said Tyler, "what's first?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"First is the new GPS," answered dr Wakeman over the radio, "look to the lower screen with the circle that's your GPS, do you see it?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"yep, there it is," said Tyler, looking to the small circle on his virtual cockpit and HUD</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"that will guide you to your destination whenever you type in a specific set of coordinates, or if I pinpoint the location," explained dr Wakeman, "follow the waypoint I am downloading to your GPS."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"on it!" said Tyler, then moving towards the nearby waypoint, "alright, I'm there now. What's next?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Excellent," said dr Wakeman over the radio, "remember you can always set a waypoint on your map at any time. The next step of this simulation is using the new optic scanners."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The scanners?" asked Tyler.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"These scanners will allow you to switch optic modes so you can either analyze your opponents for weak points or look through walls for enemies," explained dr Wakeman "there are three buttons to the right of the GPS. Press the one marked 'sensor' to begin the tutorial."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"got it," said Tyler, pressing the button to activate sensor scanners, a blue laser-like light,</em>
</p><p>
  <em> wiping across the HUD processing, the scan didn't take long as several virtual cluster drones were spotted, "multiple hostiles inbound!" he joked a bit, then using the rocket punch, he made short work of each drone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good work, young man," said dr Wakeman over the radio, "now, use the thermal scanners. They will allow you to detect enemies and allies through heat signature."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alright!" said Tyler, switching optics to thermal scan mode. A blue-purple hue showed on the screen,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the scanner then detected five more virtual drones, each showing a yellow-orange shade. Tyler knew what to do. He moved towards the drones behind the virtual structure and blasted each of them with the wrist machine guns.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"now, the last mode on the optics, the data scanner," said dr Wakeman. "I've already explained that you can use the data scanner to analyze for weak points in your opponents. Use it wisely, however."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I understand, dr Wakeman," nodded Tyler, a virtual drone coming into view. Tyler pressed the button,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>marked data scanners, and the HUD view returned to normal status except, the HUD was scanning the drone for a weak point, eventually finding it. Tyler again made swift work of the virtual drone,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"as you scan each opponent, the HUD's scanners will store the data into a small computer in your cockpit," said dr</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Wakeman "now for the next part in your training, the wrist lasers, the blue orbs on firebird's wrists can now fire the same type of energy as the Raijin beam, squeeze the gun trigger and red button at the same time,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tyler complied, and a blue beam of energy shot from firebird's wrist and hit a circular target, landing a near-perfect shot,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Great job, young man," said dr Wakeman "now for the new upgrade with the missiles, they can now lock on to multiple targets. Hold the trigger, and your HUD will lock all enemies within view on"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The virtual drones then came into view on the screen. Tyler wasted no time squeezing and holding the trigger as the HUD locked on to all of them on view targets. Once they were all locked on, Tyler released the trigger, and multiple missiles fired towards the drones, destroying them all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"now for the new feature in the rocket punch," said dr Wakeman, placing a large block in front of Tyler's</em>
  <br/>
  <em>VR view "it can now be used for a capture claw-like function, to grab objects or enemies from long distances, it can also be a rescue claw as well, just as you fire your rocket punch, just move your hand to a grabbing position, and the newly installed motion control system will allow firebird to mimic your</em>
  <br/>
  <em>movements,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alright, catch of the day!" said Tyler, firing firebird's rocket punch, but the hand which stopped spinning copied Tyler's grabbing hand movement, grasping the crate like an object, and the flying forearm</em>
  <br/>
  <em>returned to him, with the item held in his hand, and then put the block down,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"now for the motion capture system," said dr Wakeman, "this will allow firebird to mimic your movements so you can move better and have faster reaction time as well. There's a button on the transformation lever on your right to better fight your enemies. Press it to activate the motion capture."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tyler then pressed the button and activated the motion capture system as the controls moved aside, giving Tyler room to move around, allowing his body's movements to become one with firebird's own,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tyler then tested the system by moving around a bit, even a kick, and a few punches, the movements all</em>
  <br/>
  <em>matched Tyler's own, the motion capture system was a success</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"also," said dr Wakeman over the radio, "the motion capture system may activate automatically when firebird has transformed, but you can always switch back to normal movements if you may."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"that'll be a big help!" cheered Tyler "anything else?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Only two more things and this training session will be completed," said dr Wakeman "now, for the communication system, a screen will appear on your HUD whenever I or XJ9 contact you, press the</em>
  <br/>
  <em>green button to call us, or use it to contact us,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"understood, dr Wakeman," said Tyler, testing the communication system, seeing dr Wakeman's face, with a curious jenny on the HUD on the top right, "hi, dr Wakeman!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hello!" said dr Wakeman "now, for the final step in this updated training session, there's a system in firebird that has been designed to interface with XJ9, with communicating with her, and even allowing her to connect to firebird when entering specific transformations, accessing many new weapons when</em>
  <br/>
  <em>you need to work together."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"interesting," answered Tyler, "but I suppose that's something for the real deal."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"exactly, young man," said dr Wakeman, "and with that, this training session has been completed, deactivating simulation."</em>
</p><p>"got it," nodded Tyler, seeing the VR world disappear before his eyes, and then took off the helmet, seeing into the real world once again,</p><p><br/>"How did it go, Tyler?" asked jenny.</p><p>"It was quite the simulation," said Tyler, "what with the new controls and all,"</p><p>"Indeed, young man," said dr Wakeman. "XJ9, it's your turn for a training session. Meet me at the training quarters. We have to update your reaction time,"</p><p>"aw, mom," groaned jenny</p><p>"don't worry, Jenny, I can wait," said Tyler "what say afterward we go over to mezmers'?"</p><p>"sure thing Tyler!" said Jenny, then following her mother "alright, mom, let's get this over with,"</p><p>"Right this way, young lady," said dr Wakeman, leading jenny to a training room where she would practice her reaction time,</p><p>While jenny and dr Wakeman walked away, Tyler, curious about what lied in that room before he entered the simulation,</p><p> he sneaked towards the door he saw half open just a few minutes ago and got a closer look at the eight shadowy figures, each of them a different shape and size, almost as if they were<br/>earlier versions of jenny. Did dr Wakeman know about this? Either way, Tyler decided to move away from the door and rejoin the others.</p><p>Later, after her reaction training session, Tyler and Jenny went over to mezmers as promised earlier. Brad also joined them at a booth, waiting for pizza,</p><p>"so dr Wakeman called you over to train your new upgrades?" said brad, having asked Tyler about his day earlier today</p><p>"yep," said Tyler, "needless to say, it was quite the workout!"</p><p>"mom gave me one as well," groaned jenny. "I just wish she'd lay off on those exercises."</p><p>"you and me both, jenny," said Tyler, "she's been working you too hard."</p><p>"I mean, I just want to a normal girl," said jenny "mom's working you just as hard."</p><p>"almost," said Tyler, "we were only going over firebird's new weapons, that's all, and I also want you to<br/>live your life as well, jenny,"</p><p>"well, at least it's been quiet for the past few days," said Jenny. "I mean, we did tear up vexus."</p><p>"We sure did, jenny," said Tyler, "but who knows what other stuff might come up?"</p><p>"I just hope things stay quiet for a little while," sighed Jenny, "I'm beat..."</p><p>"me too, also jenny?" asked Tyler, deciding to tell jenny about his subscriptions about the figures back in dr Wakeman's basement</p><p>"yeah, Tyler?" said jenny</p><p>"After we eat our pizza, could we talk for a little bit?" said Tyler, "I think I may have seen something in the basement."</p><p>"Sure we can talk," nodded jenny </p><p>"count me in, buddy," smiled brad.</p><p>"thank you, guys," said Tyler.</p><p>A few minutes later, the pizza arrived, pepperoni, cheese, just the way they like it. After eating their pizza, Jenny spoke up.</p><p>"so," said Jenny, "what did you wanna talk about?"</p><p>"so, before I got into training earlier today," began Tyler, "I saw a door half open in the basement."</p><p>"Really?" asked jenny curiously "what was in there?"</p><p>"I saw eight figures inside the room," said Tyler. "I couldn't make out what they were, but they looked like...prototypes?"</p><p>"prototypes?" asked jenny "for what?"</p><p>"what could ms Wakeman be working on?" asked brad suddenly.</p><p>"I don't know, brad," said Tyler, placing a finger on his chin in thought, "but judging by the appearance of those figures, I'd say they were already completed like, a while ago..."</p><p>"then what the heck are they doing in there!?" exclaimed brad "if they're completed, they shouldn't be sitting there!"</p><p>"I know, brad, but here's the odd thing," continued Tyler "those figures, as I looked closely, looked more and more like jenny..."</p><p>"like me?" asked Jenny, her eyes widening a bit, "but why would mom keep them there?"</p><p>"that's what I wanna know, too, jenny," said Tyler, then looked jenny directly in the eyes "jenny, dr Wakeman calls you XJ9, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, what of it?" asked jenny </p><p>"I think it may have something to do with those metallic figures..." said Tyler "and, if Wakeman calls you the ninth model, and there were eight of those figures in there, could it mean?..."</p><p>"do....do I have sisters?" said jenny in shock, </p><p>Tyler, brad, and Jenny's eyes widened with realization and came to the only foregone conclusion, those eight figures, maybe jenny's earlier models, and dr Wakeman never told them at all...</p><p>But that was a problem for another day, as they agreed it was too early to confront dr Wakeman on the subject. Tyler, jenny, and brad all went their separate ways and head home for bed for the next day, confident they would meet again at school,</p><p>
  <strong>date Tuesday, September 16, 2014</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>time 12:30 pm</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>location Tremonton high school, cafeteria</strong>
</p><p>Later the next day, at high school, Tyler, jenny, and brad all agreed to get together at a cafeteria table while they eat lunch to discuss more on the prototype sisters of jenny...</p><p>"I can't believe I have sisters and mom never told me...." sighed Jenny, a little angry with her mother, more than usual it seemed...</p><p>"Yeah, how could dr Wakeman keep this from us?" said Tyler "more importantly, why would she keep them sealed away in the basement like firebird was in the past..."</p><p>"Yeah, I mean, who separates anyone from their siblings?" asked brad</p><p>"you're telling me!" said Tyler</p><p>"wait till we get back home..." said jenny</p><p>"easy, jenny, confronting dr Wakeman that harshly won't solve anything." said Tyler "we have to be reasonable about this,"</p><p>"But, if my sisters are down there..." said jenny sadly.</p><p>"we will break them out in due time. We just have to learn more about your prototype sisters," advised Tyler</p><p>"Tyler's right, jenny," said brad, "you may not have known your sisters in a while, but we need to know them better first."</p><p>"I think I might know a way to do it!" said Jenny, getting an idea "mom usually goes off to auto shop in the afternoon after I get off from school every Tuesday, while she's away, we could sneak in,"</p><p>"or if possible, talk to dr Wakeman personally," suggested Tyler "sure, she may get mad at us, but it seems less of a hassle than keeping a secret, don't you think?"</p><p>"We can do that too," said Jenny, "either way, I want to see my sisters, however which way will work,"</p><p>"guess we'll find out later today, Jenny," said brad</p><p>"We sure will, brad," smiled jenny.</p><p>"then it's settled," said Tyler "this afternoon, we'll learn more about your sisters jenny!"</p><p>Jenny and Brad nodded as they went back to their lunches, thinking about what to talk to dr Wakeman about when they sneak into the basement and learn more about the XJ prototypes, hoping that everything will go well as they will bring them out into the world as they did with jenny and firebird in the past...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>